Un année Sexy
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: 12 OS, 12 DEFI, 12 COUPLES , 12 SITUATIONS, 12 LEMONS Ce sera un recueil de 12 OS défi avec un couple différent chaque mois. Il y aura un lemon à chaque fois. J'attends que vous me proposer un couple (ou trio) et une situation . Premier défi par Angelyoru : Dean, Castiel et Benny dans un bar à strip tease où Dean travail comme stripteaseur et Castiel et Benny son amis .
1. Chapter 1 : un anniversaire sexy !

**UN ANNIVERSAIRE SEXY**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_

 _ **Publication : le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **dimanche de chaque mois pendant 1 an .**_

 _ **ATTENTION : Le seul couple que j'écrirais pas c'est Dean/ Sam, même sous forme de trio .  
**_ ****

 **Rating M : Lemon !**

 **Couples/Trio : Dean/Castiel /Benny**

 **Défi lancé par : Angelyou**

 **Histoire : Benny et Castiel sont amis . Ils vont dans un bar à Strip-Tease pour l'anniversaire de Castiel . En cadeau Castiel, va recevoir que Benny et le beau Strip Teaser Jason s'occupe de lui .**

 **Message auteur : Ma bêta a un problème internet, donc elle ne peut pas corriger en ce moment, désolé pour les fautes restantes .** ****

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 *********************************************************************************

Castiel était co-fondateur d'un réseaux social spécialisé dans les rencontres, gay, bisexuel, lesbienne . Il y avait une section rencontre pour du long terme ou une nuit . Mais aussi un forum de discussions sur des difficultés avec l'homosexualité ou une section sortie .

Castiel avait créer ce réseaux social avec son ami, Gabriel , il y a cinq ans . Ils avaient des millions d'abandonnés .

Gabriel était le plus connu des deux, car il avait un compte instagram et échangeait beaucoup avec les utilisateurs du site . Castiel était plus discret, il laissait la partie promo à Gabriel, lui s'occupait de la gestion financière et tout les truc barbant lié à une entreprise .

Un soir, Benny vient chercher Castiel, pour fêter les 30 ans du derniers . Les deux hommes prirent l'une des voitures de Castiel, une Camaro jaune avec des bandes noires comme dans le film de Transformers .

Castiel n'a pas que des voitures mais aussi de nombreuses motos

Le brun, laissa son ami conduire la voiture .

« Où on va ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- Surprise.  
Castiel et Benny n'étaient pas seulement ami, il était des Sex-Friend .

Castiel depuis sa séparation avec Cole, i ans, il ne voulait s'engager avec personne . Castiel faisait l'inverse des gens de son âge . A 16 ans, il avait rencontré Cole au lycée, c'était son premier et seul amour . Il avait vécu 10 ans ensemble . Puis tout a changé dès que Castiel a gagné beaucoup argent même est devenu millionnaire avec son réseau social . Avant c'était Cole qui gagnait plus en tant que militaire .

Depuis sa séparation Castiel voulait profiter et ne voulait aucun engagement avec personne.

Benny était en couple, il était même marié à Andréa et à une fille, Elisabeth,âgé de 5 ans . Le couple est libertin et est bisexuel tous les deux . Benny a le droit de coucher exclusivement avec d'autres hommes, sans la présence Andréa . Elle peut coucher exclusivement avec des femme, en l'absence de Benny . Si Benny veut coucher avec d'autres femmes, Andréa doit être présente . Si Andréa veut coucher avec d'autres hommes, Benny doit être présent . Pour l'instant cette règle n'a jamais été utilisé, Benny ne désire aucune autre femme que son épouse et Andréa aucun homme autre que son mari .

Vingt minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent dans une petite ville, où se trouvait « The Strip », un bar à Strip-Tease, comme son nom l'indique . Mais à l'étage, il y avait des salons privé, où on pouvait avoir un show-privé . Pour aller plus loin, il fallait l'accord du strip-teaser ou Strip-Teaseuse et il fallait rajouter 50 % en plus . Le show privé allait de 150 € à 300 € en fonction de la renommé .

A côté du bar il y avait un bureau qui ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était une annexe au bar, c'était une agence escort, homme comme femme . Castiel savait car il faisait appel de temps en temps au service de Cassie, quand il devait se rendre à une réception où se présence était requise en plus de celle de Gabriel .

Même si les deux hommes avait créer un réseau social, pour les gay, dans la haute société c'était encore mal vu . Gabriel s'en foutait, il allait accompagner de son mari, Ezekiel .

Castiel, lui avait plus du mal à assumer son homosexualité dans la vie professionnelle, c'est pour ça qu'il faisait appel à Cassie .

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas venu ici dit Castiel .  
\- Toi, Castiel, moi je viens régulièrement, quand ton petit cul n'ai pas disponible

\- Et oui, Benny, j'ai une vie en dehors de partie de jambe en l'air et puis parfois j'ai envie de baiser avec d'autres hommes .On n'a pas parlé exclusivité, Benny .  
\- Non, par contre l'homme qu'on va rencontrer ce soir, Jason, j'aimerais que cela soit exclusive avec lui .  
\- Tu l'aimes Benny ?  
\- J'aime le baiser .  
\- Il est mieux que moi ? Dit Castiel vexer  
\- Ouais . Mais quand il s'occupera de toi, Castiel, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire . »

Castiel suivit son ami . Benny allait voir la barmaid

« Salut Ruby, j'ai réservé Jason, pour mon ami présent dit Benny.  
\- Jason , vous attend déjà là-haut, salon 69 dit la barmaid. »

Les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage et rentrèrent dans le salon . Les vitres étaient teintées. Il y avait un grand canapé rouge et au centre, une barre de Strip-Tease et une chaise dans un coin .

« Castiel je vais te laisser profiter du spectacle dit Benny en allant sur la chaise .

Jason arriva quelques secondes après vêtus d'une veste en cuir et d'une combinaison de moto .

Il commença à se déhancher sur une musique latine, en faisant glisser la veste de ses épaules et la faisant tomber au sol

Le brun sentit son sexe tressauter, alors que le strip-teaser n'avait enlevé que sa veste, ou c'était peut-être le regard magnétique, ses lèvres si tentantes .

L'homme s'approcha de son client .

Jason avec son pied fit écarter les jambes à Castiel, il se retrouva entre les cuisses et l'homme ondula . Castiel avait peur que l'homme sente son érection, il essaya d'avoir le moins contact possible avec le blond, mais c'était peine perdue, plus Castiel essaya de mettre de la distance entre eux, une sorte « espace personnel », plus Jason, franchissait cet espace .

Jason prit les mains de Castiel et les posa sur ses fesses et lui fit remonter jusqu'à ses hanches, le long de son corps, jusqu'à la fermeture de la combinaison . Castiel n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses mains, c'est Jason qui avait le « pouvoir », le brun ne détachait pas son regard de celui du strip-teaser.

Les mains du client firent glisser la fermeture de la combinaison du blond, jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve au sol . Jason l'enleva à l'aide de ses pied. Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de baisser le regard jusqu'à là planter dans les yeux du blond, vers son entrejambe. Le brun se lécha les lèvres en voyant le paquet du strip-teaser bien moulé dans son boxer.

Jason le remarqua, il se pencha vers son client, jusqu'à que son lèvres frôlent le cou du brun, leurs sexe se frôlèrent, les deux hommes lâchèrent un gémissement, les mains de Castiel était sur les hanches du blond, ses pouces sur son bas-ventre, le brun faisait des cercles . Jason lui picorait de petit baiser le cou de Castiel.

Jason l'attrapa par sa cravate et le fit se lever, il colla son dos contre le corps de Castiel, sa main autour de sa nuque, les mains de Castiel étaient toujours sur les hanches sur le blond, mais plus actives, soit elles maintenaient fortement Jason contre le corps de Castiel ou laissait le strip-teaser plus de liberté de bouger. Les lèvres de Castiel s'étaient perdu dans le cou de l'homme.

Benny qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise et qui avait admiré le spectacle jusqu'à là, voulait participer, son érection lui faisait du plus en plus mal . Il se déshabilla, il garda juste son boxer, puis il alla se coller contre son ami, qui instinctivement bougea contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement

« On va s'occuper de toi, Castiel avec Jason dit Benny .

Le strip-teaser se retourna pour faire face à Castiel, il détacha sa cravate qu'il fit tomber au sol, puis il déboutonna lentement la chemise, jusqu'à qu'elle soit entièrement ouverte, Jason était à genoux devant son client. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, pendant que Benny faisait glisser la chemise de son ami de ses épaules et qu'elle tomba parterre, il parsema les épaules, le cou de baiser, ses mains caressèrent le torse de son sex-friend. Castiel penchait la tête, pour donner un meilleur accès à Benny, en gémissant.

Mais le plus gros gémissement ou plutôt le cri de plaisir lâcha Castiel, fut quand Jason caressa son sexe à travers son boxer. Le strip-Teaseur avait enlevé son pantalon sans que le brun s'en rendent compte . 

Les trois hommes étaient à présent tous les trois en boxer.

Jason embrassa le côté gauche et épaule gauche de Castiel, pendant que Benny avait repris ses baisers dans le cou côté droit et épaule droite de son ami. Leurs mains n'étaient pas inactives, l'une des mains de Benny s'occupait de jouer avec le téton droit, pendant que l'une des mains de Jason s'occupaient de téton gauche, son autre main s'occupait de caresser le corps de Castiel, pendant que celle de Benny s'occupait de caresser son cul .

Castiel gémissait les noms de ses deux amants d'un soir, les mains autour de la nuque de Benny, perdu entre ses quatre mains qui s'occupaient de lui . Il comprit les paroles de Benny à leur arrivée dans le club, même si Benny et Jason lui faisaient exactement la même chose, les baisers et les caresses du strip teaser donnait l'impression à Castiel que sa peau était brûlante .

Le brun attrapa le strip teaser par les cheveux et l'embrassa sauvagement, il se plaqua contre lui, les mains de Jason avaient trouvé naturellement leur place dans le bas du dos de Castiel.

Benny en profita pour descendre , jusqu'aux fesses de son ami, il commença à les lécher à travers le boxer, il lui enleva et reprit de lécher le cul de son ami

\- Han Benny lâcha Castiel.

Benny remonta.

Jason et Benny se regardèrent, Benny lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Un vraiment combat de coq commença entre les deux hommes,donc le plaisir, l'orgasme de Castiel était le trophée.

Le cajun reprit ses baisers sur les épaules de Castiel, pendant que la bouche de Jason s'occupait des tétons dressé de Castiel . Ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux de ses deux amants, pour les coller plus contre lui . Castiel se cambrait .

\- Jason ! Benny ! Oh oui les mecs ! Hurla Castiel .

Benny attrapa près de lui sur une petite table, la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en mit sur les doigts. Il introduit un premier doigt, tout en embrassant la colonne vertébrale. Au même moment Jason embrassa le reste du corps de Castiel tout en le masturbant .

Castiel ondulait d'avant en arrière, il était perdu parmi toutes ses sensations de plaisir, il ne savait pas s'il voulait enfoncer plus le doigt de Benny en lui, ou plus sentir les doigts de Jason sur sa queue .  
\- Benny plus … Jason continue .

Benny inséra un second doigt, tout en continuant à embrasser, lécher la colonne vertébrale de son ami. Jason lui embrassais, léchais son corps

Castiel continuait d'onduler d'avant en arrière, l'une de ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux de Jason, pendant que l'autre caressait des endroits accessibles du corps de Benny au fur et à mesure de la descendre de son ami jusqu'à ses fesses .

Son sex-friend arriva à genoux devant le cul de Castiel, il commença à écarter les fesses, il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur .

\- Oh oui Benny ! Jason ! Cria Castiel.

Castiel maintint Jason contre lui, l'homme l'embrassait en continuant à la masturber, ses doigts serrait plus fort la queue de son client .

Castiel malgré la langue délicieuse entre ses fesses, il imaginait la langue chaude, de Jason, qui laissait des traces brûlantes sur son corps, lécher son cul .

\- Ah !

Le cajun comprit qu'il avait touché la prostate de son ami, il lécha encore un peu et remonta . Il enleva son boxer

\- Je vais te pilonner murmura Benny à l'oreille de Castiel

\- Benny oui ...Humm. 

Benny fit cambrer Castiel et entra en lui doucement, il bougea lentement. Jason lui était à genoux devant le brun et il avait remplacé ses doigts sur la hampe de Castiel par sa langue .

Castiel serra fortement les cheveux de Jason entre ses doigts, la douleur fit accélérer ses coups de langue sur le sexe du brun, ses mains poser sur ses hanches . Le brun lui ondulait son corps d'avant et arrière, perdu dans les sensation intense, il était fou de la queue de Benny dans son cul , qui accélérait à chaque va-et vient et la langue de Jason autour de la sienne .

Castiel pensait pas pouvoir atteindre un degré plus fou, mais si au moment où Jason prit en bouche son phallus en entier et le suçait en faisait tournoyer sa langue .

-AH Jason ! Jason ! Putain Continue c'est parfait !Hurla Castiel

Cela vexa Benny qui accéléra ses coups de butoir, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver sa prostate et là il le pilonna sauvagement .

\- Ah ! hurlèrent Castiel et Benny pratiquement en même temps .

Castiel ne sut dire si c'était la langue de Jason qui le fit jouir ou les coups de butoirs de son ami . Benny se retira de lui Les deux amis s'embrassèrent doucement, Jason s'était relever et embrassa tendrement le cou de Castiel. 

Benny et Jason conduisirent Castiel jusqu'au canapé. Castiel était entre les deux hommes, Benny derrière, Jason devant . Benny caressa, embrassa les épaules de son ami.

Jason et Castiel eux se caressaient tendrement,pendant qu'il se perdaient dans la contemplation de l' voulaient se souvenir grâce au regard, au toucher, l'autre, puis les deux hommes utilisèrent un nouveau sens, le goût en s'embrassant tendrement .

Benny comprit qu'il était de trop, il quitta la pièce après s'être rhabillé. Les deux autres ne remarquèrent même pas son départ .

Castiel avait vu l'érection de Jason, il lui avait enlevé son boxer avant de le masturber. Castiel regardait le plaisir envahir son amant jusqu'à l'apothéose .

Jason et Castiel ne parlaient pas, ils n'avaient pas besoin aucune parole ne serait exprimer, ce que leurs yeux, leurs lèvres, leurs mains pouvaient exprimer .

Les deux hommes furent couper dans la contemplation de l'autre, par Ruby qui était derrière la porte et frappa .

« Jason, un nouveau client t'attend dit Ruby ».

Aucun mot ne furent échangé, ils se rhabillèrent en silence .

Castiel avait la main sur la poignée de porte, quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et mettre un truc dans sa poche .

« Je m'appelle Dean dit Jason »

Castiel partit et rejoint Benny . Aucun mot ne fut échangé que cela soit dans le bar ou dans la voiture .

En rentrant chez lui, Castiel regarda ce que Jason … Dean avait mit dans sa poche . C'était sa carte de visite de Strip-Teaser . Derrière c'était écrit, Dean et un numéro de téléphone portable différent que sur la carte .

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

Castiel, mangeait avec Naomi, sa meilleure amie . Il ne savait pas s'il devait appeler Dean ou pas, Castiel savait qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme . Il voulait demander conseil à son amie .

«Naomi, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un . Il m'a donné son numéro, je ne sais pas si je dois appeler dit Castiel .  
\- Tu l'as rencontré comment ? Demanda Naomi.  
\- Benny m'a emmené dans une boite à strip-tease, on a fait un truc à trois avec Jason et je suis tombé amoureux de lui .  
\- Benny a une mauvaise influence sur toi . Depuis que toi et Cole c'est terminé, tu fais n'importe quoi .  
\- Je t'interdit de critiquer ma façon de vivre, Naomi ! S'énerva Castiel  
\- Bon, ok désolé .  
\- Naomi, je l'aime . Je crois que lui aussi, il m'a donné son véritable nom, son numéro personnel .  
\- Méfie-toi Castiel, c'était peut-être l'un de ses nombreux mecs qui en veulent à ta fortune .  
\- Naomi si tu avais vu notre connexion .  
\- Ou ce que tu as voulu voir, Castiel . Ce mec doit faire le coup à tous ses client riches répliqua Naomi.  
\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison . »

 _Le soir_

Castiel entendit sonner chez lui, alors qu'il allait se préparer à manger . Il ouvrit. C'était Jason… où plutôt Dean qui se trouvait devant la porte de chez lui . Il était vêtu d'un jeans, d'une T-Shirt noir, d'une chemise kaki par-dessus et d'une paire de boots .

« Dean, que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu mon adresse paniqua Castiel .  
\- C'est Benny qui me l'a donné . Je peux entrer  
Castiel le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière son invité .  
\- Maintenant je sais comment tu as eu mon adresse. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. Que fais-tu ici, Dean ?  
\- J'avais besoin de te voir, depuis deux semaines je n'arrive plus à travailler . Je n'arrive plus à danser, à baiser aucun client, tu m'obsèdes, Cas. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as ressenti cette connexion entre nous ou si c'est juste mon imagination .  
\- Je l'ai ressenti aussi Dean avoua Castiel .  
\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé .  
\- J'ai voulu le faire, mais j'ai eu peur que tu t'intéresses qu'à mon argent . Je sais c'est idiot après ce que tu viens de me dire, mais à cause de l'argent, mon ex-copain est parti . Je ne sais plus à qui donner ma confiance, sauf à Gabriel et Benny et Andréa .

Dean s'était rapproché de lui, leur corps se frôlaient, Castiel était plaqué contre sa porte d'entrée .

\- Qui est Gabriel ? Demanda jalousement Dean  
\- Le co-fondateur de notre réseau social et mon meilleur ami . Et tu n'a pas à être jaloux, Gabriel est marié à Ezekiel et ils sont très amoureux .  
\- Cela me rassure. Cas, je t'aime. J'ai toujours été attiré par les deux sexes, mais je n'ai jamais eu que des relations de couple avec des femmes. Je sais cela va très film à l'eau de rose, mais je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi.  
\- Je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi aussi, Dean . J'adore les comédie romantique dit Castiel en plaisantant sur sa dernière phrase .  
\- Cass, je veux pas diriger ta vie, mais je ne veux pas qu'aucun homme te touche à part moi, donc je veux que tu arrêtes avec Benny .  
\- Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé,je ne veux plus aucun autre homme.  
\- J'en suis heureux .  
Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent  
\- Dean, depuis qu'on a fait le plan à trois avec Benny, je rêves d'un truc, que tu me sodomises dit Castiel .  
\- Moi, je rêves que cela soit toi ,Cass.  
\- Continue de m'appeler comme ça, Cass . On a toute la nuit, pour faire l'amour  
\- Bien. Non, on a toute la vie , Cass, pour faire l'amour dit Dean ».

Les deux hommes se sourirent et il montèrent à l'étage dans chambre de Castiel, passer leur première nuit ensemble .

 _Et voilà qu'avez-vous penser de cette première OS défi ?_

 _Je n'ai jamais écrit un lemon trio . Je vous avoue que je ne suis jamais sûr des mes lemons (même si c'est ce que je préfère écrire et lire),savoir si c'est assez hot et réaliste et là en plus un lemon trio .Alors votre avis ?_

 _J'attends vos idées de défi originaux concernant le couple et la situation pour le mois de septembre et les mois suivants . J'ai hâte de les relever!^^_

 _PS : Dans cette fiction, le trio Dean/ Castiel / Benny a été utilisé, donc impossible de l'avoir dans une autre OS . Mais possibilité d'avoir une OS Dean/Castiel ou Dean/Benny ou Castiel/Benny_


	2. Chapter 2 : s'envoyer en l'air

**S'envoyer en l'air !** ****

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_

 _ **Publication : le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **dimanche de chaque mois pendant 1 an .**_

 _ **ATTENTION : Le seul couple que j'écrirais pas c'est Dean/ Sam, même sous forme de trio.**_

 _ **Message auteur : J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Merci à Angelyoru,Angel Woman,Microfish,Ydriel, Guest et Malhwnn pour leurs reviews**_ ****

 **Rating M : Lemon gay ! Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier . Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte .**

 **Couples/Trio : Dean/Castiel**

 **Défi lancé par : Microfish**

 **Histoire : Dean est moniteur de montgolfière. Castiel est quelqu'un qui aime les sensations forte. Castiel va faire son premier tour en montgolfière. Première rencontre entre les deux. Ils vont s'envoyer en l'air dans tout les sens du terme !**

 ***************************************************************************

Dean regardait son planning pour la journée, il y avait plusieurs groupes, des écoles ou des CE entreprises, mais son dernier créneau de fin de journée était un homme seul : Castiel Novak.

Dean avait déjà eu des « réservation privée », pour des couples à diverses occasions, demande en mariage, saint valentin, anniversaire de mariage. Mais jamais une personne seule n'avait fait de réservation privée.

Le soir était arrivée, Dean avait préparé la montgolfière, il attendait son client. L'homme arriva. Un homme d'environ son âge et sa taille. Les cheveux en bataille comme après avoir fait l'amour, d'ailleurs sa chemise froissée et sa cravate donnait aussi cette impression. Sans parler de ses yeux d'un bleu indéfinissable aussi profond qu'un océan.

«Bonjour, je suis Dean Winchester.  
\- Castiel Novak. Gabriel...Gabriel Speight n'ai pas encore arrivé.

C'est bizarre ce nom disait un truc à Dean, mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait entendu.  
\- Non, seulement votre nom est écrit sur mon planning répondit Dean.  
\- Vous me donnez trente secondes pour que je le contacte.  
\- Faite vite dit Dean.

Castiel se recula et appela son ami, Gabriel. Quelques secondes après, Castiel revient.

\- Je tombe sur sa messagerie dit Castiel.  
\- On doit y aller, on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps dit Dean.  
\- Bien allons y. »

Ils montèrent et décollèrent. Pendant plusieurs minutes Castiel admira le paysage silencieux.

Dean qui était à quelques mètres de son client, admira un tout autre paysage. Il admirait ses cheveux en bataille qu'il aimerait encore rendre plus en bataille. Ses yeux bleus dont il aimerait se noyer dedans. Le moniteur descendit son regard vers son nez, il imaginait déposer un bisous dessus, d'ailleurs sur chaque recoin de son visage. Puis le regard de Dean s'arrêta sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Il s'imaginait les embrasser tendrement, non sauvagement, car Dean se doutait dès qu'il goûterait il en deviendrait fou et donc il en voudrait toujours plus. Le regard se détacha de la contemplation des lèvres pour admirer ses épaules, ce dos si musclé sous cette chemise. Il s'imaginait embrasser, chaque parcelle, caresser chaque millimètres, puis lécher enfin son client de la nuque jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Son regard suivit le cours de ses pensées et il s'arrêta sur ses fesses. Putain ses fesses qu'il empoignerait fermement, cela ferait crier sûrement Castiel. Ses fesses qu'il lécherait et enfoncerait ses doigts pour préparer son client à un truc plus gros dans son cul.

\- Dean, tu aimes la vue ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Euh...oui balbutia dit Dean.  
\- Je vois ça dit Castiel, en regardant l'entre-jambe de Dean.

Dean était confus.

\- Je suis …

Castiel s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, Dean se laissa faire, il gémit dans la bouche de son client. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela coupa le souffle des deux hommes.

La montgolfière avait perdu un peu altitude, Dean se concentra à retrouver de altitude, Castiel le laissa tranquille et quand tout revient à la normal.

Le brun embrassa le cou du blond.  
« Tu l'as déjà fait ici murmura Castiel.  
\- Non...humm…. Première fois ...hummm et toi ?  
Castiel lui mordit l'oreille.  
\- Ah ! lâcha Dean .

Castiel reprit ses baisers dans le cou du moniteur et son interrogatoire.  
\- Endroits insolites ?  
\- Cinéma, dans baby…humm mon impala précisa Dean.  
\- Sinon ?  
Castiel avait glissé ses mains sous le T-shirt de Dean, il caressa ses abdos tout en continuant à embrasser son cou.  
\- Hummm dans un ascenseur, dans les toilettes d'une boite de nuit et d'un bar...dans un bureau pas le mien et toi Cass ? Demanda Dean.  
Ce surnom lui était venu naturellement et Castiel ne dit rien, il aimait beaucoup.  
\- Cinéma, cabine essayage ... avion. l'avion a été la meilleure expérience.  
\- Tu aimes t'envoyer en l'air sourit Dean.  
\- C'est vrai. Alors tu imaginais faire quoi toute à l'heure ?  
Le brun fit descendre la main sur le torse de Dean et empoigna ses couilles dans ses mains.  
\- Rien aussi indécent que ce tu compte me faire.  
\- Dis-le moi Dean. Toi continue à nous envoyé dans les airs et je moi je m'occuperais de nous envoyé en l'air. Ok ?  
\- Ok.  
\- Alors tu imaginais quoi dit-il en caressant tendrement le sexe du moniteur.  
\- Je..J'imaginais … embrasser chaque recoin ...humm... De ton visage...putain Cas !...embrasser ta bouche tendrement..Cass...mais très vite plus sauvagement ….Cass… je sais c'est pas très virile s'excusa Dean honteux.

\- Viril...on s'en fout de tous c'est clichés de erotico-machisme ambiant, Dean. Moi j'aime beaucoup tes idées dit Castiel en prenant le visage de son amant entre ses mains et embrassant tendrement sa tempe.  
\- Tu as raison Castiel répondit Dean.  
Puis le brun fit plusieurs baisers sur le front du blond avant de déposer un baiser sur autre tempe du moniteur, ses mains étaient poser sur les hanches avec amour, sans aucune possession, même si toute à l'heure elles se montreront plus dominantes et possessives. Ces simple petits baisers détendirent Dean, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux.

Castiel en profita pour embrasser les paupières de son amant avant qu'il les ré-ouvre, pour diriger la montgolfière. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le nez, il fit un petit baiser. Avant de passer aux joues qui étaient parsemés de taches de rousseurs que le client « dévoraient ».

\- Cas gémit Dean de plaisir et submergé par l'émotion. Il ne savait pas s'il avait connu une personne aussi tendre avec lui. La main qui ne conduisait pas l'appareil caressa le visage de son amant, Castiel enlaça ses doigts, les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- Merci dit Dean.

Le brun ressentit l'émotion de son amant. Il avait dû être élever à la dur comme lui, où les sentiments, les pleurs n'avaient pas leur place. Sinon on était pas un véritable homme, on était une lopette.

Il initia un baiser tendre, mais très vite ce ne fut pas assez, Castiel avait besoin de plus, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Dean, pour demander un accès plus approfondi que Dean lui donna. Il caressa tendrement la langue du blond, mais cela ne rassasia pas Castiel. Sa main tira sur les cheveux de Dean pour approcher son visage du sien et l'autre main plaqua le corps de Dean contre le sien. Leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, emprisonnés par les vêtements.

Dean pour lui ce fut pour le baiser le plus intense, il se laissa submergé par le pouvoir de cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne qui était exigeant, lui laissant un répit. Tout comme son corps plaqué contre celui de Castiel qui répondait au corps de son amant. Castiel le contrôlait clairement, Dean était déjà une poupée de chiffon alors que son amant ne l'avait pas encore touché.

Castiel déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant et l'embrassa en tirant sur le T-shirt pour en avoir plus.  
\- Humm gémit Dean dit-il en s'accrochant son amant.  
Le brun continuait à tirer sur le T-shirt du moniteur.  
-Tu sais me l'enlever serait plus simple et d'ailleurs, tu penses quand enlever le tien, que je puisse me rincer l'œil se moqua Dean.

Castiel passa ses mains froides sous le T-shirt du moniteur, ce qui le fit frisonner. Mais ce frisson n'était rien comparer à celui que son amant lui provoqua en prenant entre ses doigts ces tétons et en tirant dessus.

\- Ah, Cass… ouii ! 

Castiel regarda l'effet que ces touchers avait sur son compagnon, il le trouvait magnifique. Les gémissements de Dean avaient des répercutions sur son entre-jambe. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre, Castiel voulait encore entendre les gémissements de Dean, voir les joues rouges de son amant, voir ses yeux verts devenir noirs sous ses caresses.

Il descendit ses mains en parcourant le corps de son amant, jusqu'à arrivé au bord du vêtement du blond et lui retirer. Puis il retira le sien.

Le brun resta sans bouger sous les yeux de son amant qui ne dit aucun mot. Soudain une bouffée angoisse submergea Castiel.

\- Si j'avais pu, j'aurais toucher, embrasser ton corps, Cass. Une prochaine fois dit Dean.  
\- Oui, une prochaine fois dit dans un souffle Castiel.

Les deux hommes venaient de se faire la promesse de se revoir.

Castiel empoigna fermement les fesses de son amant, en jouant avec l'un des tétons de Dean, qu'il prit entre ses lèvres.  
\- Cas… Cas… haleta Dean, il s'accrocha de sa main l'une à l'épaule de son client en plantant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Cette douleur provoqué par la main de Dean ne fit augmenté la pression des mains sur les fesses du blond et l'emprisonnement du téton dans les lèvres du client.

\- Cas… Cas… Oui Cas ! Hurla Dean.

L'appareil perdit un peu d'altitude, la main de Dean avait lâcher un peu de pression sous l'effet du plaisir. Castiel le laissa en paix quelques secondes pour qu'il fasse remonter la montgolfière. Ensuite Castiel prit l'autre entre ses lèvres et il passa ses mains sous le pantalon et là il fut surprit.

\- Eh ouais j'aime pas être entraver répondit Dean.  
\- J'adore ça dit Castiel.

Il empoigna les fesses de son amant et les malaxa en embrassant le cou de son amant. Puis il descendit ses lèvres sur le corps de son amant, en léchant chaque parcelle de son corps, il adorait le goût de son amant. Dean se cambrait en se tenant d'un main à l'épaule de son partenaire.

Puis Castiel arriva au bas- ventre et là il fit tournoyer sa langue sur la fine ligne de poils, tout en continuant à caresser les fesses de Dean. Ce dernier se balançait d'avant en arrière.

\- Cass gémit Dean.

Le brun fut prit d'un élan de possessivité et il mordit l'une des hanches de son amant, pendant qu'il griffait les fesses.

\- Oh oui Cas !

Il enleva brusquement le pantalon de Dean qui tomba sur ses chevilles, puis il se mit à genoux et pris entièrement en bouche, la queue dur de Dean, pour la rendre encore plus dur, d'un main il tenait Dean par l'une de ses hanches, pendant que trois doigts s'étaient faufiler dans le cul du blond. Le blond se tenait fortement aux cheveux de son amant.

\- Cas ! Cas !

Soudain Castiel laissant fou de désir Dean, en enlevant ses lèvres suceuses de sa queue et ses doigts de son cul.

\- Oh ce serait tellement bon de te laisser dans cet état, mais ça aussi ce sera aussi pour une prochaine fois dit Castiel.

Castiel alla derrière Dean, il fit tomber son pantalon et son boxer sur ses chevilles, il fit cambrer Dean et il prit sa queue dans sa main et l'enfonça dans le cul de Dean.

\- Oh regarde ton petit cul accueille parfaitement ma bite toute dur en toi.

\- Car ta bite a rencontré le cul parfait pour elle et elle en voudra pas d'autre.  
\- Et ton cul voudra pas d'autre queue non plus et tu mettras pas ta queue ailleurs non plus hein Dean ?  
\- Je te promets Cass.

Les deux hommes venaient de se dire je t'appartient et je t'aime à travers c'est phrases cochonnes.

Castiel commença des va-et vient lent, tout comme sa main sur la queue de son amant. Dean avait passé sa main libre autour de la nuque de son amant… non petit ami.

\- On n'a pas le temps Cass dit dans un souffle Dean.

Castiel accéléra ses coups de reins tout comme sa main sur le phallus dressé de son copain, il avait aussi prit possession de la bouche de son mec, recueillant tous les gémissements de Dean.

\- Ah ! Crièrent les deux hommes.

Il restèrent quelques minutes puis il se rhabillèrent de vitesse. Ils approchèrent de la piste atterrissage.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Dean était occupé de plier la toile de montgolfière, il ne prêtait plus attention à Castiel.

Le brun rentra chez lui, il était déçu. Ce qui c'était passé la-haut, les promesses envoler dans les airs.

Soudain le téléphone portable de Castiel vibra.

 _« Cass, c'est Dean. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Lundi, je suis en repos, cela te dirais un cinéma ou autre chose.  
Castiel fut soulager il répondit : « Ok pour un ciné »_

Les deux hommes parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit par sms.

 **6 mois plus tard**

Dean mangeait dans une brasserie avec son frère,Sam, pas loin du cabinet avocat de ce dernier.  
« Bon alors tu nous présentes quand ce fameux Cass. Cela fait 6 mois, Dean ! Le réveillon de Noël sera une bonne occasion dit Sam.

\- Désolé je suis pas prêt à enduré les remarques homophobe de papa.  
\- Papa n'est pas homophobe, Dean. Quand il t'a surpris avec ce Kyle étant ado, il a rien dit.  
\- Oh s'il a dit : « Dean c'est bien tu l'encules ce mec. Mais toi te fait jamais enculé ce n'est pas digne d'un mec. Ce sont que les femmes et les lopettes qui se font enculé. Et tu veux savoir Sam, j'aime que Cass m'encule.  
\- Je ne savais pas Dean. Je suis désolé. Bah écoutes on fera le réveillon de Noël chez moi et Jess. Jess ne veut pas que papa mette un pied chez nous.  
\- Je peux comprendre, il a eu des remarques très sexistes envers elle, bien sûr quand tu n'étais pas présent et qu'ils étaient seul tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dean ?  
\- Il lui dit qu'elle avait dû sucer pour devenir associé, qu'elle avait des armes contre lesquelles tu ne pouvais pas te mesurer . C'est pour ça qu'elle a été choisi associé et pas toi. Que la place de Jess était à la maison ou à la rigueur ta secrétaire.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!  
\- Parce que c'était à Jess de te le dire, mais elle a toujours refusé, elle ne voulait pas cassé la nouvelle relation que tu avais avec notre père.  
\- Je vais … Je vais …  
\- Tu ne feras rien, Sam. Si juste raye le de ta vie comme je l'ai fais depuis six mois.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, Dean. Donc tu veux pas venir avec Castiel ?  
\- Je lui en parlerais ce soir, quand il rentrera du travail.  
\- Cela te dérange si on invite Gabriel ? Demanda Sam.  
\- est son nom de famille ?  
Voilà, où il avait entendu le nom de Gabriel.  
\- Spieght. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien. »

Le soir, Dean attendait une bière à la main en regardant « docteur Sexy », le retour de son homme. Castiel et lui avait emménagé à peine trois semaines après leur rencontre dans l'appartement de Castiel qui était le leurs maintenant.

Son petit copain tomba de fatigue dans le canapé, il enleva ses chaussures. Dean passa un bras autour des épaules de son partenaire, Castiel nicha sa tête dans le cou de Dean et prit la bouteille de la main du blond et but une gorgée avant de lui rendre.

« Crevante cette journée, heureusement que l'inventaire c'est qu'une fois par an dit Castiel.  
Castiel était employé polyvalent dans une épicerie bio.

\- Si tu veux je peux te faire couler un bon bain chaud.  
\- Si tu viens le prendre avec moi.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Comment va ton frère ?  
\- Très bien. D'ailleurs il nous invite pour le réveillon de Noël, chez lui et Jess. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu les rencontre. Mon père ne sera pas là. J'ai dit à Sam ce que notre père pensait de sa copine. Même si j'aurais préféré que Sam l'apprenne de Jess. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas …

Le portable de Dean vibra.

 _Merci Dean. J'ai pu enfin le dire à Sam. Bisous. Jess_

\- Tu vois, elle ne t'en veux pas dit Castiel.  
\- C'est super surtout que je l'adore, cela m'aurais fait chier. Donc tu veux bien venir au réveillon ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais ton pote Gabriel que tu veux que je rencontres. En fait je le connais, c'est un ami à Jess. D'ailleurs il vient pour Noël.  
\- Tu crois que Gabriel a …  
\- Oui c'est l'un des tours de Gabriel, mais cette fois-ci je lui en veux pas d'être l'une de ses victimes.

\- Moi non plus ... »

Les deux hommes allèrent prendre leur bain et Dean avait supplier son copain de l'enculé et il avait eu les images en tête toute la journée depuis sa discussion avec Sam. 

__****

***********************************************************************  
Alors votre avis sur cette nouvelles OS ?**

 **Je vous avoue je ne sais pas si c'est techniquement possible de le faire dans une montgolfière, donc j'espère que vous trouvez ça assez réaliste .**

 **Le couple Dean Castiel ne peut plus être suggérer. Ce couple a déjà eu son trio avec Bennny dans OS « un anniversaire sexy »**

 **Défi octobre lancé par Ydriel . Couple ( Bobby /Crowley ) Bobby répare une voiture. Crowley revient des enfers, car il en marre de son job de roi de l'enfer . Il remonte sur Terre, pour se détendre …**

 **Défi novembre lancé par PrincessFraya. Couple (Sam /Gabriel) Pour la St Valentin, Gabriel, proprio d'une confiserie va recevoir tout un tas d'articles coquins et voudra en essayer quelques uns sur son cher amant, Sam, avocat et un peu trop stressé.**

 **J'attends vos prochains défis ! (Donc il me faut me proposer un couple (trio) et une situation )**


	3. Chapter 3 : une détente d'enfer

**UNE DÉTENTE D'ENFER**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_

 _ **Publication : le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **dimanche de chaque mois pendant 1 an .**_

 _ **ATTENTION : Le seul couple que j'écrirais pas c'est Dean/ Sam, même sous forme de trio.**_

 _ **Message auteur : Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'ai été pas mal occupé et j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu à écrire une autre fiction . Jusqu'à décembre, je risque avoir du retard, car je déménage et pas mal de changement (positif), dans ma vie .**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Désolé pour les fautes restantes, je n'ai pas soumis à ma bêta, pour publier plus vite et elle aussi pas mal occupé en ce moment .**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Merci à Angelyoru,Angel Woman,Microfish,PrincessFraya,Wolfie Miami,Kathpotato pour leur reviews.**_

 _ *****************************************************************************_ ****

 **Rating M : Lemon gay ! Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier . Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte .**

 **Couples/Trio : Crowley/Bobby**

 **Défi lancé par : Ydriel**

 **Histoire : Bobby répare une voiture. Crowley revient des enfers, car il en marre de son job de roi de l'enfer . Il remonte sur Terre, pour se détendre …**

Crowley était en Enfer, il s'ennuyait à écouter ses démons, lui raconter le nombre de contrats d'âme remporter, le nombre de chasseurs tués .

Le nouveau roi de l'Enfer se demandait quand son supplice se terminerait . Il décida d'y mettre fin lui même.

\- Stop ! Vous reviendrez plus tard !  
\- Mais nous devons parler de la nomination des quatre chevaliers de l'Apocalypse dit un démon  
\- Plus tard !

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre ou les jumelles Succubes, Daisy et Jasmine l'attendaient près de la baignoire à pied de lion, où elles avaient préparés un bain . Le roi de l'Enfer rentrait dedans .Les deux sœurs se glissèrent dedans à leur tour . Daisy se mit derrière, Crowley, la tête du démon se posait entre ses seins . Jasmine était devant à genoux .

Daisy le mordit dans le cou, le griffait pendant que sa sœur le branlait . Crowley ne ressentait rien, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, en tout cas depuis qu'il était démon .

Il attira Daisy pour qu'elle l'embrasse et il attrapa Jasmine par les cheveux et plongea sa tête dans l'eau pour qu'elle lui fasse une fellation, toujours rien .

« Fermer les yeux majesté, pour vous détendre dit Daisy.  
Il ferma les yeux et l'image de Bobby Singer lui apparut et le baiser échangé lors de la signature du contrat, l'instant d'après il s'imagina l'humain à genoux en train de lui sucer . Son corps réagit immédiatement à toutes les images de domination ou de soumission avec le chasseur.

\- Ah ! B… Bitch se reprit le roi de l'Enfer .

Les deux sœurs Succubes partirent, avait-elles remarqué le trouble de leur souverain ?

Crowley était perturbé pas parce qu'il désirait un homme, non il était bisexuel comme tous les démons . Il était des êtres de luxure. Mais perturbé, car il s'était jamais soumis à un humain et rien que d'y penser il sentait son excitation poindre et disons clairement Bobby Singer n'était pas son « type ». Il aimait les jeunes mâles éphèbes taillés comme des dieux grecs, blonds aux yeux bleus .

Crowley rumina pendant deux jours et ce tapa tous les mecs correspondant à ses critères, il épuisa ses amants .

Le roi de l'Enfer n'était pas un lâche et décida de prendre les taureaux par les cornes. Il arriva chez Bobby Singer. Il trouva l'homme penché sur le moteur d'un pick-up, les manches de son T-shirt étaient relevées, il portait une veille salopette et son éternelle casquette .

Le démon admira ce corps homme charpenté, avec des kilos en trop, mais c'était pas moche, son regard descendu vers ce cul gros selon les critères de beauté actuels, mais Crowley imaginait bien enfourner son engin qui était loin d'être petit .

Soudain Bobby Singer se retourna et le vit. Le démon adorait aussi le barbe fouillis de l'homme, il se demandait qu'elle sensation sa procurait de sentir cette barbe sur sa queue.

« Que fais-tu là , Crowley ? Demanda Bobby  
Bobby lui aussi était troublé par le démon depuis ce baiser, il avait senti le regard brûlant du démon sur lui pendant des longues minutes. Il espérait qu'il ferait le premier pas .  
\- Où son les deux crétins que te servent de fils de substitution ? Demanda Crowley.  
\- Ils chassent un nid de vampire à Chicago . 

Bobby se retourna et se remit à travailler sur le moteur de la voiture .Crowley s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras pendant qu'il avait nicher sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur virile. De l'autre main, il ferma le capot d'un claquement de doigt .  
Tu as déjà coucher avec un mec ?  
\- Jamais.  
\- Moi souvent.  
Crowley lui mordit l'oreille.  
\- Bobby se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer son gémissement  
\- Pourquoi tu te retiens Singer ?  
\- Je me retiens pas tu es un nul pour un mec qui a soit disant de l'expérience avec les mecs lâcha l'humain . 

Crowley sourit devant cette attitude du chasseur a essayé de garder le contrôle alors qu'il l'avait entendu gémir même s'il voulait l'étouffer .

Le roi de l'enfer débarrassa l'homme de sa salopette qui tomba à ses chevilles et il glissa sa main sous le slip de l'homme en prenant son sexe entre ses doigts. Malgré lui Bobby tendit son corps vers la main du démon et pencha sa tête au creux de l'épaule de celui-ci, mais il était hors de question que Crowley entendre le moindre son de plaisir sortir de sa bouche.

L'être démoniaque de sa main libre attrapa le chasseur par les cheveux pour lui faire pencher la tête, il caressa les lèvres de Bobby de sa langue, l'humain refusa d'ouvrir la bouche . Le démon admira la détermination de l'homme. Mais il prend possession sauvagement de sa bouche, le chasseur ouvrit ses lèvres et le démon avec sa bouche lui laissa aucun répit, aucun contrôle, tout comme sa main sur la hampe du chasseur qui accélérait et ralentissait . 

\- Ah !gémit Bobby dans la bouche de Crowley.

L'homme venait de jouir sous les doigts du roi de l'Enfer .

Le démon lui n'arrêta pas pour autant sa main sur le phallus de Bobby. Le chasseur ressentit son sexe encore durcir, il voulait encore jouir sous les doigts du démon . L'humain lâcha prise.

\- Crowley continue …  
Le démon sourit dans son cou .  
\- Je pensais que tu m'aurais résisté plus longtemps Singer.  
L'humain grommelait sûrement une injure entre ses dents

Crowley lui aurait pu continuer,comme ça pour le reste de l'éternité, mais l'humain non. Donc il cessa le baiser et lâcha sa main sur le sexe de son amant après l'avoir fait jouir une seconde fois à quelques minutes intervalles.

Le vieux chasseur reprit son souffle et s'assit contre le capot de sa voiture .

\- Déshabilles-toi Crowley en gardant ta cravate… comme un humain précisa l'homme.

Le démon déboutonna sa veste lentement qu'il laissa tomber, sous le regard avide de son amant. Puis la chemise fut enlever de la même façon. Ensuite le roi de l'enfer enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes .

\- Sexy Crowley, lança l'humain .

Le roi de l'enfer se déhanchait en enlevant sa ceinture, puis il déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit descendre sur sa chevilles et l'enleva à ses pieds, puis son boxer suivit le même chemin .

\- A toi, Singer, sinon je m'occupe de t'enlever tes vêtements .  
\- Vas-y le nargua l'humain .  
Le démon s'approcha de l'homme et lui enleva son éternelle casquette son T-shirt ou plutôt le déchira, ainsi que le boxer . Puis il se mit à ses pieds pour enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes .  
\- Voilà comme un démon devrait être, au pied des humains répliqua Bobby.

Le roi de l'enfer ne se démonta pas et prit entièrement le sexe en bouche de l'homme, il faisait glisser sa langue, tout en tenant Bobby par les hanches . Ce dernier avait les mains plaquées sur le capot et bougeait son bassin d'avant en arrière à un rythme effréné.  
\- Crowley ! Crowley !  
Le vieux chasseur fermait les yeux. Crowley s'arrêta et enleva ses lèvres du sexe de l'humain .  
\- Putain Crowley continue dit Bobby qui aurait pu passer pour un ton autoritaire, mais les yeux suppliait le démon de continuer .

\- Regarde-moi, sinon j'arrête, ok Singer ?  
\- Ok.  
Bobby fixa Crowley, mais l'humain eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, quand il sentit les lèvres du démon se refermer sur son phallus et faisant tourner sa langue . Il se cambra en fermant les yeux

\- Oh Putain Crowley !

Le démon s'arrêta et enleva ses lèvres du sexe de l'humain .

\- Je t'avais dis quoi, Singer ?  
\- Oh non, je te promets de pas recommencer .  
\- Je t'ai donné une chance . A toi de ma la sucer faible petit humain .

Bobby ne se démonta pas, il s'approcha du démon, il l'attrapa par la cravate qu'il enroula autour de sa main et plaqua sa bouche contre celle du roi de l'enfer . Sa main parcourut ce corps homme poilu et il frottait son érection contre celle de son amant . Les mains de Crowley étaient plaquées sur le dos de son partenaire qu'il caressait

Toucher le corps d'un homme était une nouvelle expérience, pourl' humain . Là où se trouvait habituellement chez une femme un renflement, signe d'une poitrine, là c'était plat. Il prit entre ses doigts, l'un de ses tétons qu'il pinça fortement.

\- Humm gémit Crowley la bouche de son amant .

Puis l'humain fit de même à l'autre et obtient la même réaction du démon . Puis Bobby mordit la lèvre du démon jusqu'au sang et il lécha la goutte de sang .Il vit un regard aussi chaud que l'enfer dans les yeux de son amant .

Les mains du roi de l'Enfer qui jusqu'à là caressait tendrement le dos de Bobby étaient descendues vers les fesses et les empoignait .

Ah ! Haleta Bobby .

L'une des mains empoignait toujours la cravate du démon, pendant que l'autre descendit à la découverte de ce corps homme inconnu , il cacha son visage dans le cou de son amant qu'il embrassa, car l'humain accepta mal d'aimer ça et pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir, car le démon avait glissé une main entre eux et le branlait fortement

Le vieux chasseur sentit sous ses doigts à travers les nombreux poils, des cicatrices, le contact d'une peau qui avait vécu, au début il découvrit ce corps avec appréhension, mais très vite appréhension fit place à la joie .

\- Continue Bobby gémit Crowley

L'humain continua sa progression et ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de son amant sur son sexe, il glissa sa main pour prendre la bite de son partenaire entre ses doigts et il commença à la branler en suivant le rythme de Crowley .

\- Crowley gémit Bobby.  
\- Putain Bobby, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps .  
\- Je t'ordonne de ne pas jouir maintenant. Oui ….Je croyais qu'un démon… Putain Crowley ! avait plus de résistance qu'un simple humain …. Ah !

Bobby venait de jouir encore une nouvelle fois sous les doigts de son amant démoniaque . Il était déçu. Crowley le vit il leva la tête baissée de son amant, pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Je voulais qu'on jouisse ensemble avoua Bobby  
\- Je peux te branler de nouveau et te faire jouir en même temps que moi . Si tu le souhaie je pourrais te branler et te faire jouir pour l'éternité.

Bobby émit un rictus qui ressembla à un sourire .

\- Vas-y .

Crowley obéit et reprit de masturber l'humain . Quand à Bobby, il continua à branler son amant plus lentement, il avait une idée en tête. Ses lèvres quitta le cou de son amant dont il adorait l'odeur et descendit ses lèvres et elles découvrirent à leur tour ce corps homme. Elles commencèrent à titiller les tétons avec la langue .

\- Oh oui Singer souffla le démon .  
\- Humm Crowley …

Puis les lèvres prirent en bouche un téton puis l'autre. Le démon lui tira les cheveux sous l'effet du plaisir et emmena les lèvres du humain rencontrer les siennes et l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante inhumaine, le baiser dura un long moment jusqu'à qu'il sentit Bobby ne plus avoir de souffle .

\- Tu me rends dingue Bobby.  
\- Et je n'ai pas fini sourit humain .

Le chasseur reprit la découverte du corps du démon avec sa bouche. Il embrassa chaque parcelle du corps, après chaque baiser, il laissa une morsure qu'il lécha .

\- Oh oui, mord plus fort gémi Crowley.

L'humain suivit les directives du démon et mordit plus fort la chair du corps de Crowley . Le corps était recouvert d'une constellation de morsures .

Puis l'humain arriva devant le phallus dressé de son amant entre ses doigts . Ils n'avaient jamais fait une fellation.

\- Alors peur l'humain, je peux t'aider le nargua le démon .  
Crowley l'attrapa par les cheveux et approcha son visage jusqu'à son sexe dressé, jusqu'à que son sexe passe entre ses lèvres .  
\- Suce le doucement dit le démon .

Bobby suivit les directives du démon  
\- Humm Singer, maintenant fait tourner ta langue  
Bobby fit tourner sa langue , il vit le démon fermer les yeux et gémir son nom . Cela donna de l'assurance à l'humain et fit glisser plus profondément doucement le sexe entre ses lèvres et bougea la tête en avant .  
\- Oh putain Bobby !  
Le chasseur continua et sentit le sexe devenir de plus en plus dur dans sa bouche, il sentit quelques gouttes de semence dans sa bouche . Bizarrement il ne trouvait pas cela dégouttant mais plutôt bon .

Mais le démon lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en goutter plus, il se retrouva lever et plaquer contre le capot, les jambes écartées avec deux doigts en lui et une main sur sa bite en une fraction de seconde .

\- Crowley, continue , je t'en supplie ne t'arrête pas dit Bobby suppliant  
\- Juste mes doigts, tu ne veux pas mon engin en toi .

\- Oh si !  
Le démon entra doucement son sexe, il laissa son amant s'habituer à l'intrusion  
\- C'est bon continue souffla le chasseur .  
Le démon continua à faire des va-et vient lent en accélérant sa masturbation, tout en prenant possession de la bouche de son amant. .  
\- Ah ! Gémit Bobby dans la bouche de son amant .  
Crowley avait comprit qu'il avait touché la prostate il changea d'angle à chaque de butoir pour rendre fou son amant et trouver angle parfait qu'il le ferait perdre pied .

\- AH ! Oui ! Hurla Bobby .

Le démon continua, très vite son amant jouit, il le suivit l'instant d'après .Bobby s'écroula , il n'avait jamais connu un orgasme aussi intense, il serait tombé au sol et dormirait tellement il se sentait épuisé, si Crowley le maintenait pas . D'un claquement de doigt , le roi de l'Enfer les rhabilla et les emmena à l'arrière du camion .

Bobby s'endormit dans les bras de son amant . Il se réveilla quand il entendit le bruit reconnaissable de l'impala . Bobby était propre et habillé, il lui manquait seulement son T-shirt et il avait dans les mains la cravate du roi de l'Enfer , cadeau de Crowley .

Le vieux chasseur enfila un manteau qui se trouvait dans le camion et il rangea la cravate dans l'une des poches . Il sentait une honte de l'envahir et n'en parle pas à Sam et Dean .

La relation secrète entre le démon et le Bobby dura plusieurs années , pendant les absences de Sam et Dean, jusqu'à que Bobby rejoigne le paradis. Aucun mot d'amour n'avait été prononcer toutes ces années . Mais pourtant Crowley n'avait touché plus aucun homme depuis Bobby et il n'avaient jamais été autant un allié pour les frères Winchester, que depuis la mort de Bobby Singer .

Et tous les dimanche sans exception jusqu'à que lui meurt à son tour, il déposa une fleur sur la tombe de son amant .

******************

Et voilà cette nouvelle OS , alors Ydriel défi relevé ? Et les autres lectrices et lecteurs votre avis ?

 _ **Le couple Crowley et Bobby ne peut plus être proposé sauf sous forme de trio .  
**_  
 **Défi novembre lancé par PrincessFraya. Couple (Sam /Gabriel) Pour la St Valentin, Gabriel, proprio d'une confiserie va recevoir tout un tas d'articles coquins et voudra en essayer quelques uns sur son cher amant, Sam, avocat et un peu trop stressé.**

 **J'attends vos prochains défis ! (Donc il faut me proposer un couple (trio) et une situation )**


	4. Chapter 4 : une saint valentin sucrée

**UNE SAINT VALENTIN SUCRE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_

 _ **Publication : un dimanche par mois .**_

 _ **ATTENTION : Le seul couple que j'écrirais pas c'est Dean/ Sam, même sous forme de trio.**_

 _ **Message auteur : Ma**_ _ **bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy,merci à elle de prendre le temps de corrigé  
**_ _ **  
Message auteur 2 : Petite modification côté publication, je publierais plus systématiquement le premier dimanche du mois, mais un dimanche dans le mois . Plus simple à tenir comme délais  
avec mes changements de vie. Puis j'ai d'autres fictions en cours sur d'autre fandom.**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Merci à Ydriel,**_ _ **Angelyoru,Angel Woman,PrincessFraya,Ignis08;Wolfie Miami,laamina.**_

 _ **Messahe auteur 4 : laamina peux-tu m'envoyer un MP, pour m'expliquer plus en détail, ton idée de fiction SM concernant Castiel/Crowley. Merci**_

 _ ******************************_

 _ **Rating M : Lemon gay ! Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier . Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte .**_

 _ **Couples/Trio : Sam/Gabriel**_

 _ **Défi lancé par : PrincessFraya**_

 _ **Histoire : Pour la St Valentin, Gabriel, proprio d'une confiserie va recevoir tout un tas d'articles coquins et voudra en essayer quelques uns sur son cher amant, Sam, avocat et un peu trop stressé.**_

 _ *******************_

Gabriel était propriétaire d'un magasin de confiserie et il venait de recevoir en magasin des « confiseries érotiques » pour la Saint Valentin. Sucettes en forme de pénis, lingerie soutien-gorge et culotte pour les femmes en forme de bonbon qu'on croque, comme les colliers de bonbons qu'on avait enfant. Il existe aussi la version string pour homme ou anneau cokring. Ainsi que de la peinture comestible vendu avec un bandeau, plusieurs parfum existant en chocolat, vanille et fraise. Il y a aussi des gloss glacés. Mais ce qui fait fureur en ce moment c'est « oral sex candy » c'est une poudre aphrodisiaque que tu mets sur la langue et selon la pub, cela intensifie les effets de la fellation pour celui qui la pratique.

Le jeune homme avait prévu d'essayer ces différents articles avec son petit ami, Sam. Il était avocat et c'était un boulot stressant. Gabriel avait décidé de détendre son copain après un dîner très aphrodisiaque… peut être même que Sam lui laisserais manger ces aliments sur lui : Sushi, fraise, chantilly, chocolat et glace.

Le soir, Gabriel rentra chez lui, après avoir fais les courses pour le repas de ce soir, un autre sac contenait les « confiserie coquines ». Il trouva comme tous les soirs, Sam installé à la table de la salle à manger avec une multitudes de dossiers devant lui et il tapait des choses sur son ordinateur portable.

«Bonjour chéri dit Gabriel les bras chargés.

\- Bonjour mon amour répondit Sam sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.  
Cela agaça Gabriel, mais il prit sur lui. Il rangea les courses dans la cuisine et posa le sac des affaires coquines, près de la table basse, car c'est là qu'ils dîneront ou plutôt joueront.

Le blond enlaça son copain et commença à embrasser la joue et fit des petits bisous sur la mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres et quémanda un baiser. Sam lui en donna un, mais un tout petit baiser et refixa ses yeux sur l'ordinateur, Gabriel était frustré.

Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de son copain et à l'embrasser.

\- Laisse-moi te détendre Sam.  
\- Gab, je suis occupé, j'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- Samuel Winchester, tu sais quel jour on est ?! S'énerva Gabriel.

Il se dirigeait vers leur chambre à l'étage en colère, quand deux bras l'étreignaient et le plaqua contre lui.

\- Désolé Gab, je suis stressé avec le boulot.  
\- C'est pour ça que je voulais te détendre, surtout en ce jour si spécial.  
\- Gab, désolé j'ai oublié quoi ? La date de notre rencontre. Tu sais très bien que je ne retiens pas ce genre de truc.  
\- Sam, on c'est rencontré le 14 mars. Aujourd'hui on est le 14 février.  
\- Oh putain la St Valentin, j'ai complètement oublié. Je ne t'ai rien acheté. Comment je pourrais me faire pardonner?  
\- En me laissant faire de toi, mon petit esclave sexuel, j'ai ramené plein de truc coquin de la boutique. Même si je t'aime en costume, si tu pouvais simplement porter un boxer. Puis quand j'aurais fini de jouer, je veux que tu me baises toute la nuit jusqu'à que nos corps n'en peuvent plus dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.  
\- Et toi aussi tu seras en boxer ? Demanda Sam les yeux pleins de désir.  
\- Tu verras. Allez va te doucher.  
\- Vas-y en premier, comme ça je finis ça. Je vais me doucher et ensuite je serai tout à toi.  
\- Ok.  
Gabriel commença à embrasser son petit-ami, les bras autour de sa taille, Sam cette fois-ci laissa son petit ami initier un baiser plus profond, un « french kiss ».

Le brun mit le premier fin l'étreinte.

\- Si on commence comme ça, j'aurais jamais fini, Gab, dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

\- Ok. Je te promets Sam Winchester de te faire payer cette frustration.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Gabriel avait terminé sa douche. Sous son boxer le string en forme de bonbons et dans la main une sucette à la fraise en forme de bite.

\- C'est bon chéri, j'ai terminé. Tu peux y aller le temps que je prépare.  
\- Ok répondit Sam.

Gabriel avait installé sur les bords de la tables, la nourritures et il avait mis les chaises du bar autour, mettant dessus, les confiseries et le lubrifiant. Gabriel sous la douche avait décidé que lui et Sam baiserais sur la table à manger.

Le blond mit vingt minutes à tout installé, Sam n'avait toujours pas décolle de son ordinateur.

Au lieu de s'énerver, il s'assit en face de son amant et commença à lécher la sucette, à faire tournoyer sa langue de façon obscène mais Sam avait toujours les yeux river sur ce foutu ordinateur.

Gabriel décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes, il monta sur la table et avança à quatre pattes, tout en continuant à sucer la sucette. Il balança au sol les dossiers qui étaient sur sa route.

\- Gab..riel ! Sam resta sans voix devant la luxure qui se dégageait de son homme.  
Seul l'ordinateur les séparait à présent.  
\- Bouge cet ordi où il va subir le même sort.

Sam se leva et alla poser l'ordinateur.

\- Sam mets toi entièrement nu et vient te rasseoir sur cette chaise dit Gabriel tout en suçant sa sucette lentement.

De voir son amant comme ça, provoquait une réaction à l'entre-jambe du grand brun. Il s'exécuta et retourna s'asseoir.

Gabriel avait les jambes négligemment écartées et continuer à faire tournoyer sa langue le long de la sucette. Sam commença à caresser la cuisse de son amant, mais celui-le repoussa.

\- Je veux que tu me regardes la sucer, Sam.

Gabriel aimait voir le regard noir, presque démoniaque de son amant et voir aussi son sexe se dresser. Quand il eut terminé la sucette, il attrapa le cokring en force de sucette et se fit glisser de la table jusqu'au genoux de son homme.

Il se souleva et enfila le cokring de bonbons sur le sexe de son copain. Puis il enleva son boxer et dévoila son string-bonbon.

\- Je vais te la sucer, mais tu la suceras aussi Sam murmura Castiel avait de l'embrasser sauvagement. Les mains de Sam se posèrent dans le dos de son copain et remontèrent.  
\- Allonge-toi sur la table Sam.

L'homme se leva, Gabriel enroula ses jambes autour de lui et le grand brun s'allongea sur la table à manger avec son amant les jambes enroulées autour de la taille.

Gabriel déposa les sushis sur le corps de son partenaire. Il en garda juste un pour le mettre dans la bouche de Sam.

\- Sam ouvre la bouche ordonna son copain.  
Le brun s'exécuta, Gabriel lui mit l'aliment dans la bouche.  
\- C'est bon ? Demanda son homme.  
Sam hocha la tête de haut en bas.  
\- Je vais goûter ça.  
Il prit un sushi dans sa bouche et suça l'endroit.  
\- Oh Gab gémit Samuel.

Le blond en mangea un.  
\- Humm Gab gémit-il.

Puis il en prenait un sur le corps de Sam et le lui donna.  
-Suce mes doigts, Sam bientôt tu suceras un truc plus gros.

Le brun suça avec délectation les doigts de son copain. Gabriel continua comme ça, puis il mangea le dernier sushi sur le nombril de son amant et le lécha.

\- Putain Gab ! Cria Sam en se cambrant sous les coups de langue de son amant.

\- Bon maintenant je vais dessiner sur toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu vois dit Gabriel en mettant sur les yeux un bandeaux à son amant.

Sam senti le pinceau effleurer son cou, il sentit son homme écrire quelque chose sur son cou. Ce simple geste lui donna quelques frissons de plaisirs.

Gabriel lui fit tourner les bras, paume vers l'intérieur, il caressa avec le pinceau en écrivant quelques chose l'intérieur des bras de Sam, ce dernier serra les poings.

-Humm Gab.

Il sentit son sexe durcir ce qui n'échappa pas à Gabriel.

\- Tu aimes que je dessines sur toi dit Gabriel en faisant parcourir doucement le pinceau sur le corps de son amant, en descendant jusqu'à la limite de son sexe.

\- Oh Putain Gab dit Sam en se cambrant.

Puis le blond tortura son amant en faisant remonter le pinceau et il caressa les tétons de son partenaire avec objet, il les vit se durcir.

\- Tu aimes que je dessines sur toi ? répéta Gabriel.  
\- Oui dit Sam d'une voix rauque provoqué par le désir.  
\- Tu penses que je peux te faire jouir comme ça.

\- Oui.

Gabriel ouvrit plusieurs mini boites de « peintures », à la fraise, vanille et chocolat. Puis il s'appliqua sur les lèvres un gloss effet glacé.

Le blond trempa son pinceau dans la «peinture » vanille et dessina au milieu du torse de Sam, son nom. Ensuite il déposa au même endroit un baiser glacé.

\- Oh mon dieu Gab dit Sam en essayant de se soustraire à son copain ou au contraire en demander plus, il était en train de devenir dingue.

Gabriel continua son œuvre, il dessina un coeur autour de chaque tétons de son homme puis il prit en bouche l'un des tétons dressés après avoir remis du gloss. Sam passa sa main dans les cheveux de son homme.

\- Continue Gab gémit Sam comme une prière.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, il continua à « dessiner », je t'aime Sam avec les différents parfums. Quand au brun il ondulait au rythme du pinceau.

Gabriel enleva le bandeau des yeux de son homme. Sam put admirer « l'œuvre d'art » de son homme, sur son bras gauche, il était écrit « j'appartiens » et sur l'autre bras « à Gabriel ». Sur son torse Gabriel entouré de deux cœurs et sur son le reste de son corps, je t'aime et la date de leur rencontre.

\- Comme ça tu n'oublieras pas rétorqua Gabriel.

Le grand brun attira son homme à lui et l'embrassa avec férocité, leurs corps était glissant avec toute la peinture, leurs sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre, cela faisait un bruits avec les bonbons s'entrechoquant.

\- Sam, je me suis pas encore occupé de ton maxi bonbons et de tes petits bonbons ronds dit Gabriel d'un air coquin.

Le blond prit la « peinture » rouge et dessina des petits cœurs à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Sam était sur les coudes et regardait son partenaire dessiner mais il ne put regarder longtemps car il ferma et pencha la tête sous l'effet du plaisir.

\- Sam regarde dit tendrement Gabriel.

Le bun papillonna des yeux mais réussit tant bien que mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il serra les poings pour contrôler son plaisir, des gémissements ressemblant au nom de amant s'échappa de sa bouche.

Mais ces gémissements furent vite remplacés par des cris quand son amant fit parcourir le pinceau sur son sexe, le blond avait écrit son prénom.

\- Gab! Gab ! Cria Sam en se cambrant.

Puis Gabriel lécha la mixture à la fraise à l'intérieur des cuisses. Avant de faire une fellation à son amant, il mit du « oral Candy », puis il commença à sucer le gland de son amant, c'est vrai le côté pétillant du bonbon décuplait la sensation de la fellation.

\- Gab ! Gab ! Cria Sam en se cambrant.

Ensuite Gabriel croqua dans les bonbons du croking.

\- J'adore tes bonbons mon amour taquina Gabriel.

Sam soulevait son corps pour rapprocher et enfoncer encore plus son sexe devant les lèvres si doué de son amant.

Gabriel ne se fit pas prier et fait tournoyer sa langue, tout en mordant les bonbons et donc le sexe de son amant, il sentit entre ses lèvres que Sam adorait qu'il mordille son sexe, donc Gabriel continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus aucun bonbons.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Hurla Sam.  
\- Oui le dieu du sexe et de l'amour répondit Gabriel.

Il reprit en bouche le sexe dur de son ami et mordit dedans ce qui fit jouir Sam.

\- Ah ! Hurla Sam en se cambrant et en retombant sur la table sous l'effet de l'orgasme.  
\- Tu es bien détendu mon chéri dit Gabriel.

\- Oui dit Sam les yeux clos.  
Il se remettait doucement de son orgasme.

Gabriel remontait et se mit à califourchon au niveau de la tête de son copain.

\- A toi de goûter mes bonbons, Sam dit Gabriel.

Sam posa les mains sur les hanches de son amant et commença à croquer les bonbons du string avec délectation, les mains de Gabriel tiraient sur les cheveux de son amant et soulevait son corps au rythme des lèvres de son amant. Puis quand Sam eut terminé il suça avec autant de délectation le sexe gonflé de son amant il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche jusqu'à que Gabriel jouisse à son tour. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le corps de son amant.

Puis quand Gabriel retrouva ses esprits il vient de se blottir dans les bras de son homme.

\- Gabriel, je te promets de faire des efforts, d'être moins stressé par le travail, de te consacrer plus de temps. Pour l'anniversaire des cinq ans de notre rencontre, si on partait un week-end en voyage.  
\- Venise ou Paris suggéra Gabriel.  
\- Comme tu veux. Si on continuait dans notre chambre, à goûter aux confiseries et autres aliments qu'on n'a pas manger proposa Sam.  
\- Bonne idée. »

Les deux hommes nettoyèrent la salle, puis il montèrent là-haut continuer à fêter la fête des amoureux.

 **1 mois plus tard**

Sam depuis un mois faisait des effort pour rentrer plutôt du travail. Et fait extraordinaire, Gabriel lui était toujours au travail, pendant que Sam préparait le repas.

Quand Gabriel rentra du travail, il découvrit le repas prêt et une enveloppe dans son assiette. Il ne découvrit pas deux billets mais quatre billets. Les deux premiers était le voyage à Paris et les deux autres à Venise.

Gabriel sauta au cou de son copain et l'embrassa.

\- On ne part pas un week-end, mais deux semaines. Une semaine par ville mon amour dit Sam.  
\- Je t'aime Sam Winchester.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Sam avait une autre surprise pour son petit ami lors du voyage, il lui demanderait de l'épouser. 

**Alors votre avis sur cette fiction Sabriel ? Assez hot et sucré pour vous ?**

 _ **Le couple Sam et Gabriel ne peut plus être proposé, ni sous forme de trio, car ce sera le défi de décembre  
**_ **  
Défi décembre lancé par Ignis08 : (Lucifer / Gabriel / Sam) C'est Noël, Sam ou plutôt l'âme de Sam soupir après Lucifer et Gabriel, ces deux amours disparus... Disparus ? Est-ce vraiment le cas ?  
**

**Défi janvier lancé par PrincessFraya. Couple (Castiel /Meg) . Cela se dérouler vers la saison 6, Meg qui retrouve son angelot, dans un parc avec plein de fleurs, elle lui fait des avances, l'entraîne dans un streapclub et lui fait un petit show avant de le dévorer tout cru haha ! Et Cas, bah c'est Cas, donc il pige rien avant d'arriver dans le club.**

 **Défi février lancé par Wolfie Miami . Couple ( Gabriel / Balthazar ) .** **Gab qui envoie Balthazar dans une de ses créations de monde pour l'embêter . Sauf que Balthazar le coince aussi.**

 **Défis mars lancé par laamina . Couple (Castiel/Crowley) fiction sadomaso**

 **Defi avril lancé par Kath-mange-des-patates. Couple (Dean/Jo).Dean ,mannequin, qui essaye un costard quand Jo ,couturière, veux modifier un détail sur le pantalon de Dean...il sera étrangement en retard pour son shooting photo.. .  
** **  
J'attends vos prochains défis ! (Donc il faut me proposer un couple (trio) et une situation )  
Il reste les défis mai et juin .**

 **Par contre le dernier défi en juillet, je choisirais parmi vos défis. Bien sûr un paring pas déjà utilisé et situation inédite .**


	5. Chapter 5 : au 7ème ciel

**AU SEPTIEME CIEL** **  
**

 _ **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**_ __

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_

 _ **Publication : un dimanche par mois .**_

 _ **ATTENTION : Le seul couple que j'écrirais pas c'est Dean/ Sam, même sous forme de trio.**_

 _ **Message auteur : Voici mon OS de décembre, que je n'ai pas publié avant en raison du déménagement et problèmes informatiques  
**_

 _ **Message auteur 2: Ma**_ __ _ **bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy,merci à elle de prendre le temps de corrigé**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur 3: Petite modification côté publication, je publierais plus systématiquement le premier dimanche du mois, mais un dimanche dans le mois . Plus simple à tenir comme délais**_ _ **  
**_ _ **avec mes changements de vie. Puis j'ai d'autres fictions en cours sur d'autre fandom.**_ __

 _ **Message auteur 4: Merci à**_ _ **Angelyouru, laamina, Angel Woman,PrincessFraya**_

 _ **Message auteur 5 ; laamina tu m'as proposé pour le défi du mois du mars, une fiction sadomaso Castiel/Crowley, par contre j'aimerais connaître le contexte .Merci avance pour ta réponse**_ __

**************************

 **Rating M : Lemon gay ! Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier . Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte .** ****

 **Couples/Trio : Sam/Gabriel/Lucifer** ****

 **Défi lancé par : Ignis08** ****

 **Histoire : C'est Noël, Sam ou plutôt l'âme de Sam soupir après Lucifer et Gabriel, ces deux amours disparus... Disparus ? Est-ce vraiment le cas ?**

***************  
Sam était mort depuis un an, jour pour jour. L'ancien chasseur était au paradis où plutôt son âme, son corps a été brûler et enterrer à Lawrence dans le Kansas. Il était dans son paradis où sa famille était réunis. Personne n'était mort, le surnaturel n'existait pas. Lui était avocat. Ce n'était pas qu'une affabulation de son esprit, il était vraiment avocat pour les humains.

Il existait un tribunal, qui se trouvait dans un espace temps inconnu, où on jugeait les humains pour savoir s'ils allaient au paradis ou en enfer. Rare les humains qui entrait directement au paradis comme lui, en raison de son destin exceptionnel où allait en enfer, car ils avaient été des véritables ordures, lors de leur vie humaine. Ce tribunal était tenu par deux anges et deux démons de haut niveaux, personnes ne savait comment ils délibéraient.

Aujourd'hui il ne travaillait pas, c'était Noël, même le paradis fait une pause dans les affaires courantes.

Sam de temps en temps allait dans la salle de contrôle du paradis pour l'Amerique du Nord et du Sud. Il y avait une salle de contrôle, par continent qui surveillait ce qui se passait sur Terre. Jessica Moore, son premier amour, qu'il avait retrouvé au paradis, était responsable de la salle de contrôle pour Amérique du Nord et du Sud.

« Salut Jess, tu te repose pas, c'est Noël, aujourd'hui dit Sam en rentrant.  
\- Non, surveiller est un travail à plein temps.  
\- Tu passes pas Noël avec Eric ?  
Eric était le nouveau compagnon de Jessica. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au paradis, d'ailleurs mesure exceptionnelle, ils avaient pu réunir leur deux paradis. Sam bizarrement n'avait éprouvé aucune jalousie envers le nouveau copain de Jessica, ni que la jeune femme avait refait sa vie. Il avait comprit à ce moment-là qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, mais d'une autre personne ou plutôt deux, ce n'était pas des humains mais deux archanges très différents : Gabriel et Lucifer.  
-Mais on va le fêter tard.  
Sam fut déçu que sa nouvelle amie, lui proposa pas de se joindre à eux.

\- Toi, tu fais avec ta famille ? Demanda Jessica.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore répondit Sam.  
\- Sam, tu es venu que pour moi ou pour deux autres raisons ou trois, je devrais dire.  
\- Oui, tu me permets d'observer Dean ?  
\- Oublie pas, pas plus de trois minutes et aucun retour en arrière. Je risque gros dit Jessica.  
\- Je ferais attention. Et sinon as-tu retrouver Lucifer et Gabriel ?  
\- Fais étrange leur grâce a disparu.  
\- Cela veut dire quoi ?  
\- Deux choses, soit Gabriel et Lucifer sont humains depuis des années, au fur à mesure des années leur grâce s'amenuise jusqu'à disparaître, ils deviennent complètement humains. Soit ils sont dans un espace de temps inconnu. Les anges sont jugés comme les humains, si leur fautes est trop grave, ils sont tués et envoyés dans un endroit où ils ne peuvent jamais revenir expliqua Jessica.

\- Je n'ai aucune chance de les revoirs.  
\- Les miracles de Noël ça existe, Sam. Bon je te laisse, pas plus de trois minutes, pour observer Dean. »

Jessica partit, Sam s'installa à l'ordinateur, tapa le code affecté à son frère, il le connaissait par cœur. Dean avait arrêter la chasse, il travaillait dans un garage. Il s'était remis en couple avec Lisa, ils élevaient ensemble, le fils de Lisa, Ben.

Sam vit Dean arrivé dans la cuisine, enlacer sa compagne et l'embrasser dans le cou. Le couple attendait un heureux événement pour juin.

Le cadet des Winchester avait eu peur que son frère essaye de le ramener, mais non. Dean avait tenu sa promesse d'avoir une vie loin du surnaturel.

Le brun observa son frère et quitta la salle, au bout de trois minutes, comme promis.  
Le soir, Sam regarda un match de football américain en buvant une bière et mangeant des chips. Ils n'avaient pas convier « sa famille du paradis », ils avaient envie de voir personne, si deux personnes, mais il ne les verrait pas.

Le paradis change en fonction de l'humeur, des envies de l'occupant, donc vu que Sam ne voulait pas voir sa famille, ils n'apparaissaient pas .

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Sam ouvrit, il s'attendait à voir Jessica et Eric, mais non c'était deux inconnus, un blond environ la taille de son frère et un grand brun.

« Salut, je suis Gaby dit le blond en mâchouillant un bonbons, ils avaient pleins de boite de confiserie dans les mains.  
\- Moi c'est Luc dit le brun.  
\- Heureux les mecs de vous voir, mais je suis occupé dit Sam.

Le frère cadet des Winchester allait fermer la porte, mais l'un des deux l'en empêcha, ils rentrèrent. Les deux inconnus s'installèrent dans le canapé.

\- Les mecs vous dégagez, retourner dans votre paradis.  
\- Notre paradis est ici Samichou avec toi rétorqua Gaby.  
\- Sam, ça te dit un truc brulant comme l'enfer, comme un porno-gay rétorqua Luc.

\- Vous comptez pas retourner dans votre paradis c'est ça.  
\- Gaby, t'as répondu notre paradis est ici.

Sam capitula et s'installa dans le canapé. Il se mit à sourire devant ce porno, l'humain se fait baiser pour un démon et un ange. Le démon pilonnait le cul de l'humain, pendant que l'ange branlait l'homme. Cela l'excitait et le rendait triste, Sam s'imaginait à la place de l'homme avec Gabriel et Lucifer.

Soudain, Sam sentit deux mains remonter le long de ses cuisses et caresser son sexe.

\- Han lâcha Sam.

Il repoussa la main des deux hommes en colère.  
\- Partez maintenant !  
\- On lui a fait peur. Samichou c'est nous murmura Gaby à l'oreille de Sam.  
\- Vous mentez.  
\- Dans la cage, on n'avait notre chambre en rouge, non ? Tu aimais que je te bande les yeux, pour ne pas savoir ce que comptais te faire. Mais surtout tu faisais tout pour faire dresser ma queue, elle te fascinait dit Luc dans l'oreille de Sam.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible. Comment ?  
\- On a coupés nos ailes, on a changé souvent d'enveloppe pour pas que les anges nous repèrent au fils des années, à force de se comporter en humains, notre grâce à disparu.  
\- Vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir ? Je croyais que les anges oubliaient leur vie d'ange en coupant leur ailes.  
\- Nous on est des archanges donc cela ne s'applique pas répondit Luc d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Non on n'a plus de pouvoir c'est comme ça qu'on a pu rentrer au paradis te retrouver samichou dit Gaby.  
\- C'est … Sam sentit une joie sans nom s'emparer de lui en regardant ses deux amants.  
\- On est là mon humain préféré dit Luc.  
\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, couper vos ailes ?  
\- Il était idiot cet humain Gaby dit Lucifer.  
\- Pour toi, pour te retrouver dit Gabriel.  
\- J'ai du être un gentil humain, pour me retrouver au paradis auprès de toi dit Lucifer.  
\- Mais je suis mort, il y a un an. Comment vous saviez quand venir ? Demanda Sam  
\- Les rubriques nécrologique ça existe, Sam dit Luc.

Sam Winchester avait retrouvé ses deux amants, Gabriel qui lui avait toujours été particulièrement tendre et lui disait de mille façons qu'il l'aimait. Lucifer il fallait deviner à travers ses piques, son amour, il était moins démonstratif, mais de temps en temps il enlevait son armures et dévoilait ses sentiments.

Gabriel commença à embrasser tendrement son cou, quand à Lucifer il caressa la jambes du brun. Sam tourna sa tête vers Gabriel et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, leurs lèvres jouèrent tendrement ensemble, les mains de Gabriel se perdaient dans les cheveux de Sam. Mais le baiser fut plus sauvage, provoqué par les caresses de Lucifer qui caressaient le sexe du cadet des Winchester à travers son pantalon. Sam avait posé sa main sur celle de l'ange déchu, pour pas qu'il ne bouge. Son autre main caressait le torse de Gabriel à travers son T-shirt.

Lucifer était jaloux et tirait sur les cheveux de Sam, pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, sa main libre avait fait sauté les boutons de la chemise et la fit glisser le long de ses épaules, il caressa le torse d'une main, tout en empoignant fermement le sexe dur de l'humain.

-Han, Lucifer.

Gabriel n'était pas inactif, il parsemait les épaules de Sam de doux baiser, il jouait entre ses doigts avec les tétons qu'il sentait durcir sous ses doigts.

Sam se cambrait sous les assauts des deux bouches, des quatre mains qui s'occupaient de le torturer charnellement.

\- Sam fait apparaître, un lit on sera plus confortable demanda Gabriel.

L'humain pouvait faire apparaître ce qui souhaitait dans son paradis, il fit apparaître un lit comme demander par Gabriel.

Les trois hommes étaient dans le lit. Le plus jeune des archanges entreprit de déshabiller, entièrement l'humain. Pendant ce temps là, Lucifer et Sam continuait de s'embrasser. Les mains de Sam s'étaient glisser sous le T-shirt de l'ancien roi de l'Enfer et lui enleva, puis elles descendirent et défirent la ceinture, le pantalon et le boxer suivirent. Lucifer avec ses pieds enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes.

Gabriel avait terminé, il remontait, ses lèvres commençait à embrasser les pieds de l'humain, pendant que ses mains étaient entre ses cuisses.

\- Humm gémit Sam en se cambrant sous les caresses du plus jeune archange.  
\- Ah oui tu aimes les mains et la bouche de Gabriel et moi ? Demanda Lucifer.

Le roi de l'Enfer empoigna fortement entre ses doigts les tétons de Sam et tirait dessus, ses lèvres n'étaient pas plus douce, elles mordaient le cou du cadet des Winchester.

\- Ah ! Cria Sam

L'ancien chasseur était rendu fou par ses deux amants, il se cambrait, se tortillait sous les caresses de Gabriel, mais aussi « la torture » de Lucifer dont il est expert.

Les mains de l'archange caressaient son ventre pendant que sa bouche embrassait l'entre-jambe et remontait progressivement vers le sexe tendu de Sam.

Lucifer lui avait laissé des marques de suçon sur le cou de Sam et maintenant ses lèvres suçaient l'un des tétons, pendant que son autre main continuait à tirer sur le téton dur. La main libre de Lucifer tirait sur les cheveux de Sam.

Les mains de Sam se perdaient dans la chevelure de chacun de ses amants et tirait dessus, ses jambes négligemment écartés pour essayer de calmer un feu aussi brûlant que l'Enfer.

Gabriel était remonté auprès de son amant en parsemant son corps de baisers doux, tout le contraire de la brutalité de son aîné. Mais c'était ce mélange qui rendait complètement dingue Sam.

Le blond repoussa la main de son frère et suça à son tour, le téton, mais il léchait, suçait délicatement contrairement à Lucifer qu'il malmenait l'autre téton.

Sam tira plus fort sur les cheveux du jeune archange, pour approcher son visage du sien et l'embrasser tendrement, pendant que son autre main avait délaisser la chevelure de Lucifer et entreprit de déshabiller Gabriel qui était encore tout habillé. L'archange l'aida.

L'ancien chasseur nicha ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant qu'il embrassa et caressa son torse. Les deux hommes gémissaient. Gabriel gémissait par le plaisir provoqué par les baisers et caresses de son amant.

Lucifer était jaloux d'avoir été délaissé par Sam et voulut retrouver l'attention du chasseur. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à l'érection du brun et l'empoigna fermement.

La réaction de Sam ne se fit pas attendre, il lâcha les lèvres de Gabriel et se cambra.

\- Oh Lucifer !

Lucifer était heureux d'entendre enfin, Sam crier son nom. Sam descendit sa main vers celle de Lucifer poser sur son érection, il l'incita à accélérer.

-Sam, enlève ta main tout de suite, sinon je te promets de te laisser dans cet état, pour éternité ordonna Lucifer.  
Le chasseur obéit au roi de l'Enfer.

\- Lucifer, je t'interdit de torturer Sam rétorqua Gabriel.

Gabriel plongea sa main vers le sexe de son amant. La masturbation provoqué par Gabriel, était à un rythme parfait, contrairement à Lucifer qui le masturbait très lentement et la seconde d'après donnait à Sam ce qui souhaitait.

Sam se cambrait, son corps était arqué en direction de ses deux mains. Mais les deux archanges s'occupaient aussi du reste du corps de Sam à l'embrassant, en le caressant. Chaque fibre du corps était tendu de plaisirs, Sam avait l'impression que son corps se consumait de plaisir, s'il n'était pas mort, il serait sûrement mort de plaisir.

Le chasseur était au bord de l'orgasme.

\- Ne jouit pas maintenant Sam, avant que je me sois occupé de ton petit cul murmura Lucifer à l'oreille de son partenaire.

Lucifer lui fit lécher ses doigts, Sam se retourna vers Gabriel qui continuait à l'embrasser, à la caresser tout comme Lucifer qui insérait directement trois doigts dans l'anus de Sam. Il bougeait lentement pour éviter que cela soit trop douloureux pour son amant, mais Sam, ne ressentait aucune douleur sous l'effet du plaisir provoqué par les caresses, les baisers de ses amants ainsi que Gabriel qui continuait à le masturber.

Lucifer retira ses doigts.

\- Han gémit de frustration Sam.

Sam ne gémit pas de frustration très longtemps, car il sentit l'imposant sexe de Lucifer rentrer en lui, sans aucune douceur. Lucifer donnait des coups de butoirs brutalement.

Sam passa sa main autour de la nuque de l'Ange déchu pour le coller plus près et sentir son sexe encore plus profondément.

Le chasseur tira sur la chevelure de Gabriel qui n'était pas rester inactif il s'était positionner entre les cuisses de Sam, il avait commencer à lécher le gland doucement où perlait des gouttes de sperme, mais l'humain fit comprendre à l'archange qu'il avait besoin de plus, Gabriel ne se fit pas prier et engloutit entièrement le sexe dans sa bouche.

Sam ne savait plus où il était, comment il s'appelait. Son corps allait d'avant en arrière ne savant pas que choisir entre la fellation de Gabriel et les coups de butoirs de Lucifer.

\- Ah !

Sam ne sut pas s'il c'est la fellation ou le fait de se faire enculer par le roi de l'Enfer qui le fit jouir en premier. L'humain s'écroula et ferma les yeux sous l'effet d'un double orgasme.

Quand il se réveilla, sa tête était posé sur le torse de Lucifer, le bras de Gabriel l'enlaçait.

Sam se rendormit entourés de ses deux anges.

***************  
 **Alors votre avis sur cette fiction ? J'espère Ignis08 que mon interprétation de ton défi te convienne . Et vous autres lecteurs et lectrices votre avis ?** **  
**

 _Le couple Sam et Gabriel ne peut plus être proposé. Par contre vous pouvez proposer Sam/Lucifer ou Gabriel /Lucifer_

**Le défi de janvier est lancé par PrincessFraya. Couple (Castiel /Meg) . Cela se déroulera vers la saison 6, Meg qui retrouve son angelot, dans un parc avec plein de fleurs, elle lui fait des avances, l'entraîne dans un streapclub et lui fait un petit show avant de le dévorer tout cru haha ! Et Cas, bah c'est Cas, donc il pige rien avant d'arriver dans le club.**

 **Je vais essayé de l'écrire et publier semaine prochaine, donc désolé pour fautes restantes, car je n'aurais pas le temps de soumettre OS à ma bêta, comme ça je pourrais reprendre rythme normal écriture .**

 **Défi février lancé par Wolfie Miami . Couple ( Gabriel / Balthazar ) . Gab qui envoie Balthazar dans une de ses créations de monde pour l'embêter . Sauf que Balthazar le coince aussi.**

 **Défis mars lancé par laamina . Couple (Castiel/Crowley) fiction sadomaso**

 **Defi avril lancé par Kath-mange-des-patates. Couple (Dean/Jo).Dean ,mannequin, qui essaye un costard quand Jo ,couturière, veux modifier un détail sur le pantalon de Dean...il sera étrangement en retard pour son shooting photo.. .**

 **J'attends vos prochains défis ! (Donc il faut me proposer un couple (trio) et une situation )  
Il reste les défis mai et juin .**

 **Par contre le dernier défi en juillet, je choisirais parmi vos défis. Bien sûr un paring pas déjà utilisé et situation inédite .**


	6. Chapitre 6 : le paradis et l'enfer

**LE PARADIS ET L'ENFER**

 _ **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**_ __

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_

 _ **Publication : un dimanche par mois .**_

 _ **ATTENTION : Le seul couple que j'écrirais pas c'est Dean/ Sam, même sous forme de trio.**_

 _ **Message auteur : Voici OS de janvier.  
**_

 _ **Message auteur 2: Désolé pour les fautes, je ne l'ai pas envoyé à ma bêta pour la publié dans les temps.  
**_ ****

 _ **Message auteur 3: Merci à Igniso08,Angelwoman,Angelyoru,,PrincessFraya,laamina pour vos reviews et fidélité grâce à vous lecteurs qui commenté, j'ai atteint les 30 reviews en six OS. On arrive à la moitié du projet**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Rating M : Lemon Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier . Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte .**_

 _ **Couples/Trio : Castiel/Meg**_

 _ **Défi lancé par : PrincessFraya**_

 _ **Histoire : Meg qui retrouve son angelot, dans un parc avec plein de fleurs, elle lui fait des avances, l'entraîne dans un streapclub et lui fait un petit show avant de le dévorer tout cru haha ! Et Cas, bah c'est Cas, donc il pige rien avant d'arriver dans le club.**_

 _ *****************_

Castiel était sur un banc dans un parc, dans une petite ville quelque part aux USA. L'ange venait souvent dans cet endroit quand il avait besoin de réfléchir aux décisions à prendre, à ses erreurs... nombreuses . Il y a quelques jours il avait encore fait une de plus ...

On était le 21 juin, le premier jour de l'été. Castiel admirait les être humains, il y avait des parents qui surveillaient leur enfants qui jouaient. Des couples adolescents se coursaient, s'attrapaient, s'embrassaient .

Puis le regard de l'ange fut attiré par ce parterre de fleurs de différentes variété, cela faisait un mélange de couleur superbes . Des abeilles se posèrent sur les fleurs et butinèrent . Castiel était en admiration de ces animaux qui travaillaient .

Soudain il reconnu une odeur de souffre synonyme de la présence d'un démon . L'ange ne bougea pas d'un pouce car à travers l'odeur de souffre, il reconnut une odeur féminine bien connue .

La démone s'assit à côté de lui . La nouvelle erreur de Castiel était assise à côté de lui .

« Alors Clarence, on ne répond pas, aux appels d'une âme désespérée dit Meg d'un sourire moqueur.  
\- Tu n'as pas d'âme Meg répondit Castiel sans colère juste l'ange énonça un fait .  
\- Contrairement à toi j'en ai eu une, il y a longtemps . Que fais-tu ici , Clarence ?  
\- C'est Castiel. Et toi ?  
\- Je suis venu admiré les créations de ton père se moqua la démone .  
Meg se rendit au bout de quelques secondes que Castiel n'avait pas répondu à sa question .  
\- Tu es doué l'ange, pour éviter les réponses, mais tu n'a pas répondu . Que fais-tu ici , Castiel ?  
\- Je suis venu réfléchir à mon erreur... et admiré les création de père se reprit l'Ange du jeudi .  
\- Je suppose que suis l'erreur rigola Meg . Mais ce rire était faux, la démone était blessé .  
Pour elle , le baiser échangé avec Castiel n'avait rien d'une erreur. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle avait senti son cœur battre à tout rompre .  
\- En effet .  
Castiel ne voulait pas la blesser, il disait la vérité cru. Castiel faisait attention maintenant de ne pas froisser la sensibilité humaine, mais il ne pensa pas qu'il exista une sensibilité démoniaque. L'Ange essaya de comprendre encore ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait senti sa grâce vibrer, ses ailes s'agiter.

\- Pourquoi tu regarde ses fleurs ? Demanda Meg  
\- Je regarde les abeilles qui butinent les fleurs .  
\- Clarence, j'aimerais être butiner aussi lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille .

Meg tu n'ai pas une abeille .  
\- Clarence j'aimerais que tu sois mon jardinier et que tu m'arroses, j'ai besoin de mouiller suis toute sèche continua la démone  
\- Je ne suis pas jardinier  
\- J'aimerais que tu m'enfourche avec ta fourche, Clarence .  
\- Je n'ai pas de fourche, Meg. »

La nuit tomba, le parc était vide . Les abeilles étaient partis butiner d'autres fleur.

Meg attrapa Castiel et le téléporta avec elle . Ils se retrouvaient dans un club nomme « le paradis et l'enfer »

« Bonjour Rick dit Meg au videur .  
\- Meg, cela fait longtemps . Tu vas faire découvrir « l'enfer » à ton nouvel amant ?  
\- Non, je change le paradis .  
\- Je connais le paradis tout comme l'enfer rétorqua Castiel.

L'ange vit des femmes vêtues très légèrement, certaines ne portaient qu'un string une paire escarpins. D'autres étaient habillées comme des secrétaires, infirmières, démone .

Castiel se souvient d'avoir déjà été dans un endroit similaire avec Dean et cela s'était mal passé.

\- Meg je ne veux pas coucher avec l'une de ses femmes .  
Meg éclata de rire .  
\- Je te promets Clarence que tu ne coucheras avec aucune de ses femmes dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

L'ange savait qu'il ne devrait pas suivre la démone parmi la foule, mais pourtant il ne lâcha pas sa main . Elle le conduisit à l'étage, dans le couloir de nombreuses portes . La démone ouvrit une porte et poussa Castiel dedans .  
\- Je reviens .

La pièce était immense, elle devait bien faire vingt mètre carré . Avec un coin salon avec un canapé, des fauteuils blancs, une table basse . Un coin cuisine avec divers boisson .

A l'opposé un grand lit à baldaquin. Séparé par une paroi vitrée transparente on pouvait apercevoir la salle de bain .

La disposition de la pièce était articulé autour d'une barre de pole dance au centre . La pièce était blanche immaculée .

Castiel s'assit sur le lit mal à l'aise en attendant le retour de la démone .

Meg revient vêtu d'une tenue ange, mais celle-ci n'avait rien angélique;la robe blanche était courte et offrait un superbe décolleté jusqu'au ventre ,de grandes ailes blanches était dans le dos retenues par les bretelles de la robe, sans oublier éternelle auréole angélique .

\- Alors Clarence, je te plais en ange ? Demanda Meg.  
Comme l'autre fois lors du baiser, il sentit sa grâce s'agiter ainsi que ses ailes, comme si elles étaient... fébrile . Quand a son véhicule,il avait chaud, Castiel du desserrer la cravate.

Meg alla vers la chaine Hi-fi, elle inséra un CD où une musique latine et slave sortit des baffes .

Meg commença son show, elle ondula lascivement , en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle fit glisser ses doigts entre ses doigts, tout en ne lâchant pas du regard Castiel . L'ange suivit le geste de la femme de lui. Il rata une respiration. Ses ailes et sa grâce s'agitèrent Mais ce fut rien de comparable quand la femme s'approcha et se pencha vers lui, pour lui défaire sa cravate et le débarrasser de son éternel trench-coat . Castiel avait une vu plongeante sur sa poitrine .

\- On dirait que tu aimes Castiel dit-elle en riant.

Elle se plaça entre ses cuisses ondula des hanches de droite à gauche puis fit glisser le vêtement où elle ne dévoila que ses seins . L'Ange était hypnotisé par ses seins qui se balançaient. La démone les caressa, l'Ange du jeudi vit les tétons durcirent .

Il n'osa pas bouger même si les seules choses qu'il voulait c'était embrasser, pendre entre les paumes de ses mains ses deux seins .

La démone s'approcha encore plus et l'embrassa fiévreusement, ce baiser fut aussi brûlant que les flammes de l'Enfer. Castiel l'attira sur des genoux, il passa tendrement ses mains dans les cheveux de la démone, contrairement à Meg qui tirait brusquement sur les sien.

Castiel mordit la lèvre inférieure de la démone .

\- Oh on est brusque mon petit ange, j'adore dit Meg.

Castiel embrassa la jugulaire de son amante, tout en prenant entre les paumes de ses mains. Meg offrit son cou et se cambra sous les caresses de son amant. En plusieurs siècles, elle n'avait jamais eu que son corps pouvaient se consumer .

Mais elle repoussa l'ange. Castiel ne comprit pas .

\- Il faut que je continue mon strip-tease dit-elle en embrassant chastement son amant.

Meg reprit sa danse, puis elle se tourna, ses fesses étaient à quelques centimètres de Castiel .Il sentit son véhicule de plus en plus serrer à l'entre-jambe. Sa grâce et ses ailes bougèrent de plus en plus de façon désordonner .

\- C'est moi qui te fait cette effet-là dit Meg en bougeant toujours des fesses  
\- Oui dit Castiel dans un souffle.

Meg fit glisser le reste de vêtement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un string blanc . La démone se retourna et reprit sa place entre les cuisses .

\- Tu veux me l'enlever ? Demanda Meg

Castiel posa sa main sur ses hanches et fit glisser lentement, très lentement le vêtement le long des cuisses de son amante

\- Tu veux me torturé , Clarence .

Enfin il arriva en bas, elle leva les pieds. Il balança le vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce . D'un claquement de doigt il se déshabilla . Puis aussi vite, il attira la démone sur ses cuisses et prit entre ses lèvres l'un des tétons , la démone se cambra

\- Oh putain Clarence elle se tenait aux cheveux de son amant  
L'ange passe d'un téton entre ses lèvres sans laisser aucun répit de la démone.

La démone sentit déjà un feu ardent consumer ses reins .

Castiel la fit basculer et s'allongea sur elle en repartant à l'assaut de ses seins . Meg se cambra et planta ses ongles entre les deux omoplates de Castiel, là où se trouvait la naissances des ailes de l'ange . Les ailes claquèrent fortement dans l'air. Ce son fut le plus beau à l'oreille de la démone, il était imperceptible aux oreilles humaines.

Cas quitta les seins tendu de désir et remonta ses lèvres le long de la jugulaire où il laissa une marque de son passage, puis il remonta ses lèvres et attrapa sauvagement la bouche de son amante . Ses mains n'étaient pas actives, elles remontaient des cuisses jusqu'au ventre sans cesser de faire des aller retour .

Castiel avait décidé de ne laisser aucun répit à Meg . La démone n'était qu'une poupée sous la bouche et les mains de Castiel .

\- Clarence, Clarence gémissait-elle  
En se cambrant, en écartant les jambes, son corps était en feu, mais ce feu là même s'il était aussi brûlant que l'Enfer, il était agréable

Meg fit basculer Castiel et monta à califourchon sur lui . Elle prit possession de sa bouche pendant que ses ongles griffaient le corps de Castiel . Ce dernier ce cambra , il sentit son sexe ce durcir, mais surtout sa grâce devient plus lumineuse et ces ailes fouettèrent encore plus l'air , faisant tombé les deux tables de nuits .

Puis la démone traça un ligne de baisers brûlant sur le cou de l'ange, pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait le corps de Castiel et l'autre s'occupait de faire augmenter son érection .

Castiel se cambra , ses mains glissaient le long du dos de son amante et empoigna ses fesses

\- Meg, Meg cria de plus en plus fort l'ange .

Les ailes s'agitèrent de plus en plus , faisant voler les choses autour d'elle .

Meg descendit ses lèvres démoniaques vers le corps de l'ange et embrassa, lécha chaque parcelle, Castiel empoigna fermement les hanches de Meg qui ondulait contre son érection, la main de la jeune femme continuait à le masturber.

La démone adorait cette odeur.C'était l'odeur la plus enivrante qu'elle avait connue . Elle n'était jamais rassasié d'embrassé ce corps . Castiel lui était complètent, une partie de lui voulait qu'elle continue ses caresses et de l'autre il voulait être en elle .

Castiel sentit le souffle chaud de son amante son érection, qu'elle engloutit sauvagement. Il la regarda, leurs regards ne de détachèrent jusqu'à que l'Ange ferma les yeux et pencha la tête tellement le plaisir était intense .

L'ange était au bord de l'orgasme, il allait jouir, mais son amante démoniaque arrêta et s'ampala sur son sexe en érection, les mains de Castiel posé sur ses hanches, mais lui n'avait clairement aucun contrôle, c'était elle qui accélérait ou ralentissait selon son bon vouloir.

\- Tu es démoniaque ma petit Meg chérie dit Castiel  
Meg continuait de caresser le torse de Castiel, pendant que lui remontait ses mains le long du corps de sa compagne  
\- Et oui. Tu veux jouir toute de suite ?  
\- Non, je veux être en toi pour l'éternité .

Castiel lui aurait pu et Meg aussi s'il avait été un démon de niveau supérieur, mais elle ne tient que quatre heures. Ils jouirent les ailes de Castiel firent exploser ampoules et vitres .

Meg s'écroula de fatigue sur l'ange qui la recouvrit de ses ailes . Elle s'endormit comme ça . Les démons ayant été des anciens humains on besoins de dormir deux trois heures, mais un démon n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un ange et elle aurait besoin de plus que ça pour récupérer . .

Castiel se retira et allongea son amante à côté de lui . Il passa le reste de la nuit à la regardé dormir .

L'ange fut rattrapé par la réalité quand il reçu un sms de Dean en disant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui .

Castiel répara les dégâts et se rhabilla en un claquement de doigts.

Il laissa un mot sur l'oreiller

 _A bientôt mon ange démoniaque  
Castiel._

Ces deux êtres se retrouvèrent de temps en temps pour partagé quelques heures, sans aucun promesse, car ça ne servait à rien. Leur couple dura des siècles, bien après la mort de Dean et Sam Winchester . Meg fut tué par l'arrière arrière arrière , bref une descendante, une chasseuse de Dean Winchester .

Castitel chuta de douleur et devient humain .Il mourut cinq ans plus de tard d'une crise cardiaque .

Son dernier mot fut : Meg .

 ****

 **Alors votre avis sur cette fiction ? J'espère Princess Fraya que mon interprétation de ton défi te convienne . Et vous autres lecteurs et lectrices votre avis ?** **  
**

****

**Défi février lancé par Wolfie Miami . Couple ( Gabriel / Balthazar ) . Gab qui envoie Balthazar dans une de ses créations de monde pour l'embêter . Sauf que Balthazar le coince aussi.**

 **Défis mars lancé par laamina . Couple (Castiel/Crowley) fiction sadomaso**

 **Defi avril lancé par Kath-mange-des-patates. Couple (Dean/Jo).Dean ,mannequin, qui essaye un costard quand Jo ,couturière, veux modifier un détail sur le pantalon de Dean...il sera étrangement en retard pour son shooting photo.**

 **Défi** **mai lancé** **par laamina : couple (Dean/Crowley) Dean vend son âme à Crowley, pour sauver Sam .**

 **Défi juin lancé par Angelyoru : couple (Dean/ Benny) .** **Benny est un en vampire et Dean en calice qui veut lui faire très plaisir ;)**

 **Voilà tous les défis du mois ont été proposés, maintenant il me reste à les relever** **  
**

 **Pour juillet où je choisirais parmi vos défis. A moi de vous lancez un défi, je vous demande de proposer un paring inédit ( avec des persos inédit non proposé pendant l'année) et situation inédite . Je rappelle que les couples hétéros, peu proposé et lesbien pas proposé sont aussi acceptés .**


	7. Chapter 7 : Projections Erotiques

_**PROJECTIONS EROTIQUE**_

 _ **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**_ __

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_ _ ****_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Publication : un dimanche par mois .**_ _ ****_

 _ **ATTENTION : Le seul couple que j'écrirais pas c'est Dean/ Sam, même sous forme de trio.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur : Désolé pour les fautes restantes, ma bêta à un problème de clavier,donc elle n'a pas pu corrigé.  
**_ **  
** _ **Message auteur 2 : Angelyoru et Angel Woman désolé que vous n'aviez pas aimé la précédente OS j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Merci aussi à PrincessFraya et laamina pour leur reviews.**_

 _ **Message auteur : Désolé pour ce retard pour la publication de cette OS qui devait être publié le mois dernier, mais encore un mois chargé.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Rating M : Lemon Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier . Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte .**_

 _ **Couples/Trio : Gabriel/ Balthazar**_

 _ **Défi lancé par :Wolfie Miami .  
Histoire : Gab qui envoie Balthazar dans une de ses créations de monde pour l'embêter . Sauf que Balthazar le coince aussi.**_

 _ **************_

Balthzar l'instant d'avant se trouvait au Paradis avec Gabriel. Puis l'Archange lui avait dit ou plutôt susurrer à l'oreille  
« Balthy, je m'ennuie, j'ai envie de joué , que tu sois mon jouet .

Une lumière éblouissante sans nom l'aveugla. Il ouvrit les yeux. Balthazar se trouva enchaîné, dans un coin, nu entouré de personnes, hommes ou femmes peu vêtu ou pas du tout . D'autres personnes plus loin, richement habillées . Balthazar reconnut l'époque, il était à l'époque romaine … et esclave !

Puis soudain un homme romain, sûrement le maître de ses lieux avança  
« Spartacus, Crixus ! Cria le maître des lieux .

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent au centre de la pièce et commencèrent à combattre .

Balthazar observa attentivement les personnes autour de lui et reconnut les acteurs de la série « Spartacus », l'une des séries favorites de Gabriel .

L'ange savait que l'Archange devait être là à l'observer . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait « les plaisanteries » de l'Archange et Gabriel était toujours là . Il se demandait quelle idée avait encore traverser la cervelle du plus jeune des Archange .

Après le combat que Spartacus gagna

« Il est temps que Balthazus, le roi du sexe de Capoue, nous montre ses prouesses dit le maître.

Il fut détaché par un jeune esclave au teint mat et au cheveux bouclés brun . Le jeune esclave commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, pendant que ses mains caressaient son corps et descendaient doucement plus bas .

Balthazar ne ressentait rien, il était concentré à chercher Gabriel parmi la foule. Son regard finit par accroché celui de Archange . Gabriel lui sourit , un sourire de victoire .

Balthazar savait que l'Archange aimait être « observateur » . Il allait lui donner de quoi regarder .

Le jeune esclave avait enlevé le tissu qui recouvrait le sexe de Balthazar, dévoilant une grosse belle verge . Balthazar attira l'esclave contre lui, pour que son dos se retrouve contre le torse de l'ange . Comme ça Balthazar pouvait voir les réactions de son Archange amant .

L'ange enleva aussi le tissu noué à la taille du jeune esclave, il empoigna le sexe fermement et le branla rapidement pendant que son autre main se chargeait de torturé l'un des tétons. Les lèvres de Balthazar elles mordaient le cou du jeune esclave . Il faisait tout ça sans quitter le regard de son véritable amant . 

Gabriel sourit devant le côté dominateur de son partenaire. Il vit que ce sourire moqueur énerva Balthazar. Alors qu'en vérité de voir son amant nu et si bestial l'excitait. Mais bien sûr il lui dira rien et toute à l'heure il le fera se mettre à quatre pattes  
Balthazar continuait de branler l'esclave, mais il ralentissait, jusqu'à arrêter complètement

\- Oh non gémit l'esclave .

Bathazar remonta la main le long du torse en le griffant

-humm gémit l'esclave »

Sa main qui s'occupait de ses tétons remonta vers sa tête, il tira sur les cheveux pour lui pencher la tête et l'embrassa sauvagement, sa main qui le branlait était reparti branler l'esclave, il gémissait de plaisir dans la bouche de son dominant . Quand ce dernier sentit son amant au bord de l'orgasme, il arrêta de le branler de l'embrasser. L'esclave angélique obligea l'esclave humain à se mettre à genoux , il insinua son sexe entre les lèvres du jeune esclave, tout en le maintenant par les cheveux et l'obligea de le prendre entièrement .

Balthazar ne quitta pas des yeux archange, il voyait que ce spectacle plaisait à son compagnon, donc il continuait jusqu'à qu'il éjacule dans la bouche de l'homme à terre .

Balthazar retourna l'esclave et l'encula sans préliminaires, mais vu les cris de plaisirs qui s'échappaient de la bouche de l'homme à quatre pattes, il adorait ça . Balthazar se déversa en lui et tomba sur lui .  
Oui dans les projections de Gabriel , il était un simple humain .

Gabriel s'approcha de son amant, du regard il vira le jeune esclave . Balthazar tomba au sol, au pied de son véritable partenaire .

« J'aime te voir à genoux, Balthazar, commence par embrasser mes pieds et remonte, juste tes lèvres, ni ta langue, ni tes mains ordonna Gabriel en enlevant sa toge et se retrouvant lui aussi entièrement nu.

Balthazar s'exécuta,il embrassa les pieds de son amant avec dévotion .  
\- Tu vois Balthy,moi Archange Gabriel, toi simple petit ange, tu devrais tout le temps me traiter avec cette dévotion, que tu vas faire preuve, là.

L'Ange remonta ses lèvres le long des cuisses, il prenait son temps de parsemer chaque parcelle de peau. Gabriel regardait son amant, il grognait devant cette vision loin d'être angélique, il passait ses doigts tendrement dans le chevelure de Balthazar,comme pour le félicité .

Soudain Balthazar fit quelque chose de « mal », il contourna le phallus de Gabriel, en embrassant son aine . Ce dernier tira fort sur ses cheveux ce qui fit entrouvrir les lèvres, de son amant. Le plus jeune des Archange glissa juste son gland entre les lèvres si sexy de son partenaire . Balthazar enroula sa langue autour du gland

\- Oh Balthy gémit Gabriel en tirant sur les cheveux plus fort ,en fermant les yeux.

L'ange voulut sentir le sexe entier de son amant , mais Gabriel l'empêcha .  
\- Pas encore mon petit ange ordonna l'Archange.  
Une partie de Gabriel aurait voulu le laisser faire, mais une autre partie voulait faire duré ce petit jeu.

Balthazar continua sa progression , aucune parcelle du corps de Gabriel n'échappa à ses lèvres .

\- Balthy, humm

L'ange arriva au cou, Gabriel pencha la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

\- Balthy .  
\- L'Archange semble bien faible devant l'ange le susurra Batlhazar

Gabriel tira violemment sur les cheveux de Balthazar et l'embrassa sauvagement, lui laissant aucun contrôle . Puis il le retourna le plaquant contre lui , sa bouche prenant place dans son cou, pendant que l'une de ses mains le branlait rapidement et l'autre tirait sur ton téton gauche

\- Oh Gab !  
\- Maitre Gabriel ordonna l'archange  
\- Oh Maitre Gabriel !

Cette douleur l'excitait. Gabriel passa à l'autre téton, pendant que sa bouche mordait dans la chair de l'épaule à son amant, tout en n'arrêtant pas de le branler .

\- Maitre Gabriel!Oui !  
Balthazar était au bord de l'orgasme, chaque fibre de son corps était tendu comme un arc, Gabriel jouait avec lui, le tenant sur un fil ténu entre le frustration et orgasme . Il ralentissait sa main sur son sexe en érection, le frustrant clairement  
\- Oh s'il te plaît Gabriel  
Mais de l'autre lui provoquait un plaisir immense en léchant sa morsure .  
\- Fini de jouer murmura Gabriel

Il obligea son amant à s'agenouiller en enfonça son sexe en érection dans sa bouche. Il regardait son amant le sucer sa langue le léchait sur toute la longueur. Vraiment Balthazar n'avait rien angélique .

Gabriel arrêta son amant.

\- Mets toi à quatre pattes .

Balthazar s'exécuta, Gabriel entra en lui doucement, lui gardait ses capacités d'archange, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son partenaire .

\- Humm maître Gabriel, plus vite

Gabriel s'exécuta et accéléra en suivant les gémissants de plaisirs de son amant ou au contraire ralentissait s'il sentait que c'était trop douloureux . Il lui prodiguait caresses et baiser avant de reprendre jusqu'à l'orgasme .

Gabriel se retira et enveloppa de ses ses bras son amant .

\- Prêt pour un second univers et second round dit Gabriel » 

********

Balthazar était allongé dans un canapé, nu . Gabriel était assis en face de lui sur une chaise, caché derrière une toile .

L'ange regarde autour de lui, il reconnut une cabine de bateau , d'un luxueux navire .

\- Gabriel, me dit pas qu'on rejoue la scène de Jack qui dessine Rose, dans le « Titanic ».  
\- C'est bien Balthy, tu connais tes classiques . En fait cela m'ennuie de te dessiner sur une toile, je préfère dessiner sur toi .

L'archange se leva et se mit à califourchon sur son amant . Il fit apparaître pinceaux et peintures.  
\- Je vais te baiser juste avec ça dit archange

Balthzar senti le pinceau effleurer son cou, il sentit son partenaire écrire quelque chose sur son cou. Ce simple geste lui donna quelques frissons de plaisirs.

L'ange essaya de voir .

\- Ne bouge pas, sinon cela va être tout moche ordonna Gabriel .

Puis il effleura son épaule, son bras, jusqu'à l'intérieur du bras, où le pinceau allait de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite Balthazar, ce dernier serra les poings.

-Humm Gabriel.

Puis il lui écrivit à l'intérieur du bras.

Gabriel trempa son pinceau dans la peinture et s'attaqua à l'autre intérieur de bras. Il reprit son petit manège , en faisant parcourir le pinceau de droite et gauche, puis de gauche à droite, pendant de longues minutes, beaucoup plus longue que sur le premier bras.

\- Oh Gabriel dit Balthazar en serrant les poings tellement fort que ses jointures deviennent blanches

\- Tu aimes que je dessines sur toi dit Gabriel en continuant de faire parcourir le pinceau

\- Oui. Est-ce que je peux te faire la même chose ? Demanda Balthazar.  
-Vas-y, mais tu dois me faire la même chose que je t'ai faite précédemment et ne me toucher que avec le pinceau .  
\- D'accord.

L'ange trempa le pinceau dans la peinture et commença par le cou, où lui aussi il écrivit un message. Puis il passa à l' épaule droite et descendit doucement, le long du bras de son amant. Quand a Gabriel lui ne restait pas inactif et continua a dessiner sur son amant, il descendit et caressa les tétons de son partenaire avec objet, il les vit se durcir.

Balthazar s'était arrêter et cambrait son corps vers l'objet, mais celui-ci avait arrêter de bouger.

\- Si tu arrêtes, j'arrête dit l'Archange .

Balthazar reprit ses caresses avec le pinceau et écrivit à l'intérieur du bras de son amant. Dès qu'il s'exécuta Gabriel reprit ses dessins, il était arrivé au milieu du torse de Balthazar

\- Oh mon dieu Gabriel dit Balthazar en se tortillant sur le pinceau, en essayant de rester concentré ce ce qu'il faisait lui aussi . Il était arrivé à l'intérieur du bras gauche et il faisait glisser le pinceau le long du bras.

\- Oh Balthy ! Cria l'Archange en serrant les poings .

Il lisèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, la même folie .

Balthazar continua son œuvre, il dessina des B autour de chaque tétons de son homme puis il les titilla avec le pinceau.

\- Continue Balthy gémit Gabriel comme une supplication.  
\- Putain Gabriel !

Balthazar avait jambes écartées, son amant parcouraient l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec le pinceau, il en tremblaient, tellement chaque fibres de son corps réagissaient . L'ange s'était arrêter de « s'occuper » de Archange .

La punition du jeune Archange fut immédiate.

\- Ok , OK je continue, mais reprends s'il te plaît haleta Balthazar

L'ange entreprit de ne laisser aucun centimètres de peau du corps de son amant, sans peinture .Quand ange arriva au poil du torse près du sexe, Archange se cambrait et arrêtait de « s'occuper de son amant » . Balthazar en profita pour se venger et il arrêtait .  
\- Balthy que fais-tu ?! Dit la voix roque pleine de désir de Gabriel.  
\- La même punition que toi, Gabriel dit Balthazar avec un sourire.

Balthazar et Gabriel faisaient parcourir et écrivaient à l'intérieur des cuisses l'un de l'autre, il était à égalité dans le combat du provoqué du plaisir à l'autre .

Mais l'Ange le perdit dès que l'Archange parcourut le pinceau le long de son phallus dressé, l'ange hurlaient encore encore.

\- Gabriel ! Gabriel !

Il avaient arrêter de s'occuper de Archange, mais ce dernier se montra clément et continuait

Balthazar attira son homme à lui et l'embrassa avec férocité, leurs corps était glissant avec toute la peinture, leurs sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre, Gabriel répondit avec la même férocité, les deux êtres angéliques jouaient une danse que seul eux connaissait les pas de danse, aucun n'essaya de dominer l'autre .

Il jouirent en même temps, ils tombèrent en arrière .

Gabriel se glissa près de son amant .

\- Prêt pour le dernier film et dernier round mon Balthy amour .

Balthy reconnu le décor du film, c'était le chambre rouge du film « 50 nuance de Grey ». Il était nu. Gabriel sortit de la pénombre, lui aussi nu .

Il poussa son partenaire vers le lit. Mais Balthazar se débattit et c'est Archange qui se retrouva menotté aux mains et aux pieds.

« Je suis sur que tu as fais exprès murmura Balhazar.  
Gabriel frissonna au son de la voix de son amant .

L'ange se leva, Gabriel suivit des yeux chacun de ses mouvements .  
Contre le mur des étagères ou étaient disposés divers objets, plusieurs sex-toy de différentes formes et tailles, des bandeaux, collier, cravache... et plume.  
\- Je me demande , par quoi, je vais commencé .Ferme les yeux Gabriel dit Balthazar

L'ange fit semblant d'obéir, il ferma les yeux, mais de temps en temps, il les ouvrit. Il les referma quand son partenaire revient sur le lit .

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, que tu m'avais désobéis rassura Balthazar à son oreille .

L'ange lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux .

Quelques secondes après l'archange sentit un truc caresser son dos, puis l'objet frappa son dos doucement.

\- Ah ! Cria l'archange de surprise .

Puis Balthazar continua de plus en plus fort à différents endroits du dos de son amant, il admirait les muscles de son amants se contracté.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Cria L'archange de plaisir .

Balthazar savait que « la douleur », provoqué par la cravache était en réalité une infime douleur,que archange avait une tolérance douleur, inhumaine, encore plus importante que la sienne .

Puis Batlhazar caressa tendrement son amant avec plume.

Humm gémit Gabriel.

L'archange se cambra, Balthazar en profita pour faire glisser la plume, le long du torse de Gabriel

\- Continue dit Gabriel.

La cravache fouetta durement les fesses de Archange.

\- Je continue si je le veux . Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Archange, tu prendras ce que je donne compris ?  
\- Oui répondit dans un souffle Gabriel.  
La voix autoritaire de son amant l'excitait .  
Batlhazar frappa encore plus fort .  
\- Oui quoi et qui ?  
\- Oui j'ai compris .  
Un coup de cravache retentit de nouveau .  
\- Qui ?  
\- Oui j'ai compris monsieur .  
\- Bien.

L'ange pour récompenser caressa ses fesses avec la plume, la réaction de Gabriel ne se fit pas attendre,il se cambra de plaisir .

\- Écarte pour moi les jambes comme un archange dépravé que tu es .

Gabriel sourit et écarta les jambes le maximum que les menottes au pieds lui permettait. Il sentit Balthazar lui enfoncé un plug dans les fesses .

Puis plus rien pendant des longues secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Gabriel .

Balthazar assit dans un fauteuil, admira ce dos musclé,son regard descendu vers ses fesses, ses jambes écartées rien que pour lui.

L'ange actionna le sex-toy à a vitesse la plus rapide qui soit.  
\- Oh oui ! Hurla Gabriel  
L'instant d'après Balthazar ralentit l'objet à la vitesse la plus lente .  
\- Oh non gémit Gabriel.  
Balthazar continua d'alterné les vitesses .

« Monsieur s'il vous plaît supplia Gabriel.

Le blond frottait sa verge dur contre le matelas mais le sex-toy était réglé à une vitesse lente qui le frustrait. Son dominant s'approcha de lui ,il passa ses doigts sur la nuque de son dominé, puis dans ses cheveux pour l'embrassé.Il mordilla la lèvre et la lécha.

Gabriel frémit . Il entendit son partenaire se rasseoir . Balthazar regardait Gabriel ondulé du bassin ,pousser ses fesses en arrière, pour enfoncer l'objet sexuel plus profondément en lui mais les menottes le retenaient,il ne pouvait que subir. Il gémissait de frustration Cette image-là excitait son amant, le puissant Archange sous son contrôle.

Balthazar embrasse le dos de son amant ,l'une de ses main caressait son torse  
\- Han Monsieur !

Puis la bouche arriva au niveau des fesses de son amant, il les embrassa encore encore, Gabriel remontait ses fesses vers les lèvres de son amant . Balthazar enleva le plug et lécha ses fesses encore encore .  
\- Monsieur ! Oui !

Il était au bord de l'orgasme, son dominant arrêta, il lui remit le plug à la vitesse initiale .  
\- Oh non gémit de frustration Gabriel.

Balthazar avait de plus en plus chaud, sa verge était de plus en plus douloureuse, mais il n'était pas encore arrivé au point de rupture et il savait que son amant non plus . Il prit un nouvel objet sur étagère .

Balthazar mit un crocking autour du sexe dur de son partenaire.  
\- Non pas ça , Monsieur s'il vous plaît.  
\- Oh si mon amour dit l'ange en l'embrassant tendrement

Balthazar retourna e s'asseoir et avait accéléré la vitesse du plug au maximum. Il admirait son amant, hurlé, son corps contorsionné sous l'effet du plaisir, son corps entravé dans ses mouvements par ses mains et pieds attachées.

L'ange n'en pouvais plus non plus il se positionna derrière son partenaire. Il enleva le plug, Gabriel gémit de frustration. Balthazar lécha les fesses de son amoureux, le blond écartait encore plus les jambes et hurlait. Le dominant remontait sa langue vers le dos et lécha doucement chaque recoin. Il insistait à l'endroit où il avait frappé avec la cravache précédemment. Il remontait jusqu'à la nuque qu'il embrassait . En laissant ses mains parcourir les fesses,les flancs du corps de son amant. Le plus jeune des Archange se cambrait,ondulait,mais il était toujours retenu par les menottes qui faisait que son corps était tendu sous le plaisir.  
\- Tu es tellement magnifique, Gabriel .

Balthazar enleva les menottes de son amoureux.  
Gabriel je veux que tu mettes tes mains autour de ma nuque.  
Le blond colla son dos contre le torse de son amant et entoura la nuque de ses mains. Son amant le souleva et donna un coup de rein pour entrer dans son intimité.  
\- Hein glapit les deux êtres angéliques  
\- Ton cul m'accueille parfaitement sans résister murmura Balty.  
Il mordit l'oreille de son amant . Tout en faisant des va-et-vient dans son amant. Il lui enleva le bandeau des yeux, il voulait voir le plaisir dans les yeux de son amant. Gabriel pencha la tête en arrière et gémit. Le dominant parcourait avec ses mains chaque parcelle du corps de son dominé : le torse, il prit entre ses doigts les tétons, tout de suite son amant réagit en se cambrant, puis il descendit sur le ventre et remontait. Il embrassa aussi la jugulaire de son amant qui penchait la tête et qui ne faisait hurler que le nom de son dominant. 

Balthazar amena sa main sur le sexe de son dominé et lui enleva l'objet qui l'empêchait de jouir et commença à le masturber lentement , tout en continuant à embrasser le cou de son amant, son autre s'occupait de caresser du d bouts de doigts sur tout le corps en faisant des va-et-vient profonds mais lents. Les deux êtres du paradis gémissaient .

Le corps de Gabriel ondulait de façon erratique,il devenait fou.

Balthazar accéléra ses coups de butoirs, il se retenait de jouir, car il voulait que son amant archange jouisse avant. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps. L'Ange aimait voir l'abandon total dans les yeux de son partenaire. Il le suivit juste après. Le dominant écrasa de tout son poids son amant. Ils reprirent leurs souffles.

Balthazar retira les menottes des mains et pieds de son amant . Puis il posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant, leur mains et pieds entrelacées  
\- Je t'aime Gabriel  
\- Je t'aime Balthazar aussi.

L'amour entre des êtres célestes étaient interdit, car amour était considéré comme un sentiment humain, qu n'avait pas la place au Paradis . Ils furent tous les deux déchus .

Bien sur la douleur de la chute fut, aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'ils avaient ressentit . Mais il vécurent ensemble et heureux sur terre à Los Angeles, la ville des anges, jusqu'à leur mort où il finirent au Purgatoire, car leur place n'était ni au Paradis ni en Enfer

***********

 **Le prochain défi sera celui de laamina . Couple (Castiel/Crowley) fiction sadomaso. C'est celui de ce mois-ci ,donc je vais essayé de le publier courant mars.**

 **Defi avril lancé par Kath-mange-des-patates. Couple (Dean/Jo).Dean ,mannequin, qui essaye un costard quand Jo ,couturière, veux modifier un détail sur le pantalon de Dean...il sera étrangement en retard pour son shooting photo.**

 **Défi** **mai lancé** **par laamina : couple (Dean/Crowley) Dean vend son âme à Crowley, pour sauver Sam .**

 **Défi juin lancé par Angelyoru : couple (Dean/ Benny) .** **Benny est un en vampire et Dean en calice qui veut lui faire très plaisir ;)**

 **Voilà tous les défis du mois ont été proposés, maintenant il me reste à les relever** **  
**

 **Pour juillet où je choisirais parmi vos défis. A moi de vous lancez un défi, je vous demande de proposer un paring inédit ( avec des persos inédit non proposé pendant l'année) et situation inédite . Je rappelle que les couples hétéros, peu proposé et lesbien pas proposé sont aussi acceptés .**

 **Sinon j'ai écris une OS Sam/ Jess « et Si... ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi  
**


	8. Chapter 8 : Mon obsession

_**OBSESSION**_ _ ****_

 _ **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**_ __

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_ _ ****_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Publication : un dimanche par mois .**_ _ ****_

 _ **ATTENTION : Je modifie les couples que je n'écrirais pas donc Dean / Sam et tous les paring cockles**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur :**_ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** _ **Message auteur 2 : Merci à Angelyoru, Guest pour votre fidélité.  
**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Angelwoman : Désolé je ne peux pas accepter ton défi, Castiel et Dean a déjà était proposé. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité .**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : colletterz. Merci pour ta review. J'ai essayé d'écrire un cockles Jensen/Misha, mais je ne suis pas l'aise car ce sont des vrai personnes . Donc désolé je dois refusé ton défi**_

 _ *****************************************************************************  
Rating M : Lemon Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier . Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte .**_

 _ **Couples/Trio : Crowley/ Castiel**_

 _ **Défi lancé par :**_ **laamina** _ **  
Histoire :**_ **fiction sadomaso.**

 ********************************************************************************  
** Un homme se prénommant Castiel ayant vingt-neuf ans, grand et brun, les cheveux décoiffés, comme s'il venait de baiser, même si cela c'était produit dans le nuit. Il dormait.  
« Honey,je pars travaillé. A ce soir dit Crowley  
\- Reste avec moi mon cher époux Fergus Crowley Mcléod, dit Castiel à moitié réveillé. **(Je sais que le véritable nom de Crowley est Ferguf Roderick Mcléod, mais j'avais besoin de ce changement pour histoire ndlr)  
** L'homme était petit, gros, les cheveux brun dégarni, il avait 55 ans . **  
**\- Je ne peux pas .  
\- Fergus on est samedi . En plus tu es patron, donc tu peux répondit Castiel  
\- On a parti en vacances en France et en Italie, je dois me remettre au travail .  
\- Bon je dois changer argument .  
Castiel fit glisser la couette, le long de son corps, il était nu, les jambes écartées. Fergus admira ce corps si provocant de son jeune époux  
\- Castiel, je ne t'ai pas assez tringler hier soir .  
\- Il semblerait que non .  
Crowley embrassa la nuque, pendant que l'une de ses main s'était faufiler et avait le sexe de son partenaire,pendant que trois doigts de l'autre main titillait la prostate, Son amant se tordait de plaisir.  
-Fergus ! Oui Continue !  
\- Tu veux que je continue ? Lui murmura à l'oreille.  
\- Oui gémit Castiel.  
Crowley accéléra ses doigts dans le cul de son amant ainsi que sa main sur sa bite dressé .  
\- Oui ! Oui ! Amour, baise-moi !  
\- Tu veux que je tringles ?  
\- Oui.  
Crowley ria et retira ses doigts ainsi que sa main sur l'érection de son époux .  
\- Fergus qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tu as voulu me provoquer Castiel tu en payes le prix. Tu es tout prêt pour ce soir, quand je baiserais .A ce soir amour, je vais être en retard dit Crowley en déposant un doux baiser sur la chevelure de son compagnon. »

Castiel voulut se venger de son époux qui l'avait laissé pantelant, il se leva de son lit . Leur chambre au troisième et dernier étage de leur triplex qui surplombait tout New-York était démesurée, elle faisaient cinquante mètre carré. Elle se composait d'un lit king size au centre du lit, en face séparé juste par une vitre. Les deux hommes aimaient se voir nu .  
La spacieuse salle de bain composé d'une grand baignoire à tête de lion, pas une reproduction, une authentique, ainsi qu'une douche italienne , deux vasques.

De l'autre côté du lit qui prenait plusieurs pans de mur, le dressing qui était un vrai show room, se composant de grand pièces de créateur.

Au mur des immenses photos en 4/3, il y avaient bien une quarantaine, trente-cinq étaient des photos uniquement de Castiel. L'homme qui dormait, l'homme qui lisait, l'homme sous la douche et bien sûr des photos de leur amour, une photo de Castiel plaqué contre le corps d'un homme, mais on voit juste le bras de l'homme, son visage est caché dans le cou du brun , on put lire le plaisir sur le visage de Castiel .

Castiel avait réussit à prendre quelques photos de eux deux s'embrassant, s'enlaçant . Faisant l'amour . Mais aucune de son mari seul . Crowley préférait être derrière l'objectif. D'ailleurs c'était son premier métier, il a été photographe de célébrité et pour les plus grands défilé. Aujourd'hui il est patron d'une des plus grands agences de magazines des USA. L'agence vend aussi aussi bien des magazines économique,de voyages, que des magasines people et pornographique.

Une porte coulissante donne accès à une autre pièce tout aussi spacieuse avec le même lit , mais il y a aussi une croix avec des lanières au niveau du cou,des mains des pieds, et divers sex-toy, cravache, fouets , collier de chien, chaines, tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans un sex-shop on le trouve ici .

Dans un coin, un bureau avec un ordinateur.

Dans chaque recoin de la pièces des appareils pour ne manquer aucun moment . Au mur encore des nombreuses photos de Castiel, mais des positions plus érotiques. Sur l'une on voit Castiel à quatre pattes avec un collier de chien, un homme tien la chaine au bout du collier, on voit le brun se faire enculer mais comme à chaque fois on ne voit pas entièrement l'homme.

Sur une autre, on voit Castiel faire une fellation . Sur une autre attaché à la croix, ne bougeant pas se faisant fouetter .

Castiel alluma tous les appareil photos qui étaient sur des trai-pied avec une télécommande poser sur le bureau . Puis il prit un gros sex-toy en forme de bite , il le montra à l'un des appareils photos

Il l'alluma se l'enfonça sans difficulté vu que Crowley l'avait préparé, il se mit à genoux sur le lit et il commença à se caresser, en commençant par son torse et remonta lentement les mains le longs de son corps, pendant qu'il ondulait . Castiel fixa la caméra en se disant que son époux allait voir ça et cela l'excitait encore plus

\- Humm gémit Castiel.

Puis le jeune homme trois doigts dans sa bouche, pendant qu'avec son autre main il se branlait .

\- Regarde ce que tu rates amour, si tu m'avais baiser, je me serais montrer reconnaissant et ce n'ai pas mes doigts que j'aurais eu dans ma bouche, mais ton engin .

Castiel accéléra ses mouvements sur son sexe, pendant qu'il tordait ses tétons .

\- Ah !

Castiel se tordait de plus en plus de plaisir, le sex-toy au fur à mesure augmentait sa vitesse, il se caressait encore encore, tout en se branlant jusqu'à jouir . 

Le brun tombait allongé sur le lit, il fermait les yeux et profitait de son extase .

Puis il nettoya le matériel dans une petit salle d'eau dans la pièce, rangea les affaires .

Il retourna se doucher et s'habiller avant de retourner dans la pièces à côté où il transféra les photos de l'ordinateur qui enregistrait chaque photos prises par les appareils photos . Il envoya les photos à son amant sur son I-phone .

 _Amour,_

 _Comme tu vois quand ta bite n'ai pas disponible, je trouve toujours un gros truc à m'enfoncer. J'espère que mes photos ne t'ont pas trop excité  
Ton Castiel_ _ ****_

Castiel envoya le mail avec les photos jointes .

Puis Castiel descendit au rez-de chaussé ou se trouvait la cuisine et la pièce de vie .

Au second étage, l'ancienne chambre de Castiel devenu son bureau et la chambre de Megan Mccléod, la fille unique de Fergus quand elle vient voir son père et son conjoint. . Avant que Fergus ne devienne son époux, il était son protecteur .

La père de Castiel, Zachariah Novak et Fergus Crowley Mccléod étaient associé dans l'entreprise aujourd'hui de son époux . Donc les deux hommes se connaissent depuis toujours. Il a connu Abaddon, l'ex-femme de son partenaire et il est ami avec Megan dite Meg, la fille de Crowley . Le jeune homme a éprouvé ses premier émois, pour un homme vers l'âge de quinze ans et c'était pour l'homme qui est aujourd'hui l'homme de sa vie .

Zachariah Novak a un jour découvert ,son fils avec un camarade de classe, dans une situation qui était plus qu'explicite . Castiel avait seize ans . Donc son père à décidé de le « réeduquer ». Sauf qu'un jour Meg à découvert les traces de coups sur son ami et elle en a parlé à son père .

Fergus Crowley Mccléod la retiré des griffes du monstre qui était son père . Il voulait que Castiel porte plainte mais il a toujours refusé . Par contre son partenaire à tout fait pour que son associé vendre ses parts. Aujourd'hui le jeune homme ne sait pas où est son père et il s'en fout .

A ce moment-là Abbadon et Fergus étaient séparé depuis dix ans . Le mari de Castiel avait déjà des eu des relations de couples avec des hommes . Toujours plus jeune que lui tout comme sa femme

Castiel était toujours amoureux de son protecteur . Il a eut plusieurs refus,car il était mineur, car il le connaît depuis qu'il est né . Mais Castiel au bout de quatre ans a reussit à détruire toutes les défenses de son homme .

Au premier étage les chambres des invités

Au rez-de chaussez donc la pièce de la vie entouré de baie vitrée donnant sur un terrain grandiose . Au mur encore des photos de Castiel  
Olga, la domestique l'attendait pour le petit déjeuner .

« Bonjour Monsieur Castiel vous souhaitez quoi pour déjeuner .

\- Olga, je vous ai déjà de m'appeler simplement Castiel .  
\- Monsieur, je n'arriverais jamais .  
\- Bien .

 ****Deux domestiques se relayaient Olga et Sabrina . Il y a aussi Cole et Julian qui étaient les gardes du corps du couple .Julian était partit avec l'époux de Castiel .

« Monsieur a prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore Cole . Meg doit venir ce midi  
\- Bien monsieur. »

 _ **A ce moment-là au bureau de Fergus**_

Fergus Crowley Mcleod reçut un mail de son amoureux, pendant que sa secrétaire qui était en face de lui, lui parlait des rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine . Il sourit devant le message qui accompagnait la vidéo en pièce jointe

Sur son écran, il vit son amant lui montrer un sex-toy et se l'enfoncer dans son cul parfait . Crowley s'imaginait lui enfoncé lui-même.

Puis ensuite son amant se caresseait, se mouvait de plaisir . Le patron détachait sa cavate et trois boutons de sa chemise, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé la respiration . Tiens il ferait subir ça à son amant ce soir .

Le partenaire de Crowley regardait la caméra en suçant ses trois doigts.

 _« Regarde ce que tu rates amour, si tu m'avais baiser, je me serais montrer reconnaissant et ce n'ai pas mes doigts que j'aurais eu dans ma bouche, mais ton engin murmura son jeune époux à la caméra en s'adressant à lui ._

 _\- Degagez ordonna t-il d'un ton en colère à sa secrétaire ._

Putain Crowley bandait déjà dur, il imaginait très bien son sexe en entier dans la bouche de son amant, il déboutonna son pantalon, l'homme passa sa main sous son boxer et se branlait pendant qu'il regardait sur l'écran son amoureux se branler aussi et il jouait avec ses tétons  
L'homme plus âgé était complètement frustré, il aurait aimé être avec son amant, que c'est sa main qui le branle durement,sentir sous ses doigts le sexe de son partenaire, sa semence couler sur ses doigts.

Pour ses tétons,il auraient titillé les tétons avec ses doigts ou sa langue, pour les rendre dur et ensuite il aurait mis des pinces à tétons pour lui infliger une frustration.

Crowley hurla de plaisir et de frustration quand il sentit sa semence chaude sous ses doigts. 

Le mari de Castiel lui envoya un texto .

Honey,

Je viens t'engueuler ma secrétaire car j'avais la bite carrément dure et que je pouvais pas me branler devant elle . Tu m'a torturé avec cette vidéo, je suis complètement frustré par ma branlette seul .

Arrête de me tourmenter .

Your Crazy husband .

Deux minutes plus tard, le patron reçu une réponse de son mari .

My Crazy Husband ,

Oh non je n'ai pas fini de te tourmenter ,tu m'a laissé fou de désir ce matin .

Honey

Castiel joigna en pièce jointe une photo de lui suçant une banane de façon très provocante

Honey,

Si tu veux vraiment avoir un truc dans la bouche, promis je vais te le mettre ce soir. .

Your Crazy husband .

My Crazy Husband ,

Viens maintenant mes doigts ne me suffisent pas.

Honey

Castiel joigna de nouveau une photo. Crowley sentit une nouvelle érection poindre .

Mon obssesion

Je suis sûr que tu peux mettre ta main entière. Branle-toi encore une fois pour moi .

Ton mari obsédé .

Mon cher mari obsédé,

Je resterais ton obssesion car hors de question que je me branle. Je n'excauserais pas ton souhait, car tu te souviens, je t'ai promis de te tourmenter toute la journée

J'espère pas trop frustré par ta seconde branlette en solitaire .

Ton obession .

Mon ange,

Attends moi dans notre salle de jeu, je vais te faire subir tout ce que tu m'a fait enduré aujourd'hui .

Le roi de ton Enfer _  
_

 **Le midi**

Meg était venu manger . Elle était petite avec des formes, des cheveux bouclés bruns, elle ressemblait à son père .

« Salut ma licorne dit Meg en l'enlaçant.  
Meg l'appelait comme ça,car pour elle, il était le mec parfait .  
\- Salut Meg .

Ils s'installèrent à table où Olga leur avis préparé un risotto poulet champignons .

-Alors ce voyage ? Demanda Meg .  
\- On a commencé par Paris, on à visiter la Tour Eiffel, le musée Grevin, le Louvre puis on a flâner dans la capitale française . Ensuite on est descendu dans le Sud de la France du côté de Nice . On a retrouvé des amis de ton père . Lucie et Antonio .  
\- Je les connais pas .  
\- Ah ce que j'ai compris Lucie était une mannequin française avec qui a travaillé ton père quand il vivait en France avec Balthazar.

Cela faisait toujours mal à Castiel l'évocation de la vie en France de son époux, avec Balthazar. Balthazar était l'homme qui partageait la vie de Fergus avant mari avait quitté les USA pour la France,pour son amant français . Leur relation a duré huit ans officiellement. Car il semblerait que cela durait déjà quand Fergus était Abbadon, puis pendant les trois ans de relation avec Gabriel, le premier compagnon de Fegus qui l'a obligé à sortir du placard comme on dit .

\- Je sais que tu penses à Balthazar, mais lui et papa c'est bien terminé dit Meg.  
-Ton père n'a jamais confirmer ou réfuter qu'il avait trompé ta mère puis Gabriel avec lui . Tu sais je ne suis pas jaloux de Gabriel qu'il a été le premier compagnon de Fergus . Qu'ils soient restés en bon terme . Je vois Gabriel avec son mari Sam et je vois dans leur relation la même chose que j'ai avec ton père . Mais lui et Balthazar est-ce que c'est vraiment fini ?  
\- Tu as dis à mon père que Balthazar t'avait contacté ?  
\- Non, j'ai peur Meg .Dans un mois, j'ai trente ans en plus.  
\- Et alors ?tu es un écrivain reconnu, tu vis avec l'homme que tu aimes .  
\- Ton père à largué ta mère, Gabriel et Balthazar à cet âge  
\- Je sais que mon père t'aime, il suffit voir toutes les photos rien que dans le salon, que des photos de toi, mon père fait une véritable obsession sur toi . Il doit avoir trois malheureuses photos de moi dans cette baraque, moi sa fille chérie, son unique héritière, je devrais être jalouse .

Castiel rit . Meg lui sourit .

\- Tu es la seule personne que mon père a passer la bague à doigt . Il a refusé à ma mère . Gabriel est anti-mariage. Balthazar il me semble qu'il a fait chier aussi mon père à ce sujet continua Meg.  
\- Oui, tu as raison . Sinon Italie on a été à Rome, Pompei et on a fini par Venise.

\- Vous avez fait tour en Gondole ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Mon père a accepté s'étonna la jeune femme .  
\- Oui, ton père peut rien me refusé . »

 **Le soir**

Castiel fut conduit par Cole au bureau de son homme . Le jeune homme ne portait rien sur lui que son trench-coat et un boxer. Il avait mis dans un sac à dos divers jouets érotiques .

Il ne tenait plus chez lui à attendre le retour de son « mari fou » donc il décida de prendre les devants et que Fergus le « punirait » de l'avoir déconcentrer à son bureau .

Castiel dit bonjour à Nick le veilleur de nuit et il monta au dernier étage de la plus grand tour de Chicago où se trouvait le bureau de son époux .

Il entendit Crowley parler, au début il ne reconnut par la voix de l'interlocuteur de Crowley, mais très il reconnut la voix de Balthazar, même s'il avait dû le voir seulement une fois .

Le brun déboula dans le bureau de Crowley, son mari tourna la tête vers lui impertubable . Quand à Castiel il était figer sur place, Crowley venait de repousser violemment son ancien amant qu'il avait trébucher, il se tenait le bras où il avait cogner contre le bureau .

« Balthazar toi et moi c'est terminé depuis longtemps ! J'aime Castiel Hurla Crowley  
\- Fergus ce mec n'ai pas fait pour toi, c'est moi l'homme de ta vie rétorqua le Français.  
Castiel revit dans sa tête les messages envoyé par Balthazar .  
\- Non c'est moi dit-il en s'approchant de l'ex de son époux répondit Castiel.  
\- Tic Tac Castiel, tu vas bientôt avoir trente ans, il va te quitter comme Abbadon, comme Gabriel,comme moi, pour te remplacer par un plus jeune .  
Les mots restaient coincés entre les lèvres de Castiel, il sentit ses lèvres tremblé il sentit une main rassurante prendre sa main et la mettre sous le nez de Balthazar.  
\- Aucun de vous n'avait eu ça au doigt . Tout simplement car aucun entre vous n'était digne de porter cet anneau à son doigt . Aucun de vous n'était une obsession pour moi, avec aucun de vous je m'imaginais vieillir .  
\- Ah oui et les nombreuses photos de moi rétorqua le français .

-Nombreuses ,seulement dans notre chambre. Les photos de Castiel recouvrent chaque centimètres carré de la maison et même ici se moqua Fergus en désignant les mur se  
\- Donc dégage je suis son époux rétorqua Castiel .

Le français quitta la pièce .

\- Pardon Fergus s'excusa Castiel.  
\- De quoi ?-  
\- J'aurais dû te dire que Balthazar m'envoyait des messages et des photos de vous deux . C'est lui qui m'a fait croire que tu me quitterais dans un mois parce que j'aurais trente ans . Mais ma conversation avec Meg et ce que j'ai vu ce soir me démontrent le contraire .  
\- C'est moi qui aurait dû rompre tout contact avec lui . Je pensais que j'aurais pu avoir des bons rapports avec lui, comme j'en ai avec Gabriel . Mais non j'ai des rapports désastreux comme avec Abbadon  
\- Balthazar n'ai pas Gabriel . Balthazar tout comme Abbadon t'aiment toujours . En plus elle ne supporte pas que de s'être fait largué pour un mec. En plus de m'a épousé ce que tu leur a toujours refusé à tous les deux .  
\- Parce que dans chaque relation il me manquait un truc, je me sentais pas complet. Et je savais le jour où je rencontrerais la personne avec qui je me sentier entier,c'est celle-là que j'épouserais.  
\- Oh Fergus dit Castiel ému.  
\- Bon Honey, je suppose que tu avais une autre idée en tête pour venir aussi .  
\- Oui j'étais trop impatient que tu me baises pour attendre à la maison dit Castiel en embrassant son homme. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son homme, mais son mari lui enleva .  
\- Pas touche. Ne bouge pas, ferme les yeux.

Castiel obéit, il entendit les objets tomber sur le bureau de son partenaire,le bruit le fit frisonner de plaisir . Puis il sentit son homme se mettre derrière lui, Fergus lui banda les yeux , son amant lui prit la main et soudain le corps de Castiel se retrouva plaqué comme un truc froid, une baie vitrée. Puis il enleva son trench-coat et son boxer .

\- Ce soir pas de photo mais un public Honey murmura Crowley en lui mordant l'oreille .  
\- humm gémit le jeune homme.  
Il sentit un mélange excitation et de peur l'envahir, , il était nu devant une baie vitrée il ne savait pas s'il y avait vraiment des gens dans le bâtiment juste en face .

\- Honey cambres-toi.  
Castiel posa ses mains sur le baie vitrée et se cambra, il sentir un plug entré en lui .  
\- Oh oui gémit le dominé .  
\- Regardes même pas besoin de lubrifiant .Combien fois tu t'es enfilé le god avec la télécommande aujourdhui ?

\- Trois fois. J'imaginais ta queue à chaque fois  
\- Bientôt tu l'imagineras pas, tu la sentiras .  
Crowley mit déjà à une forte puissance.  
\- Oh oui ! Dit Castiel en ondulant.  
Crowley le plaqua contre la vitre .  
\- Ne décolle pas de cette vitre, amour. Ok ?  
\- Oui.  
Castiel entendit son dominant prendre quelque chose sur le bureau.  
\- Castiel tes mains et tes collés à la vitres . Le jeune homme obéit. Il sentit deux paires de menottes sur refermés autour de ses poignets, puis de ses chevilles

Le dominé entendit les vêtements de son maitre tombé au sol, puis il sentit son corps se plaqué contre son dos. Son dominant lui enleva objet.  
\- Oh non gémit Castiel .  
Crowley posa la télécommande et le plug sur le bureau. Puis il posa ses mains sur ses hanches de son homme l'empêchant de bouger, il caressa de sa queue son cul. Il l'embrassa dans la nuque.  
\- Tu sens cette frustration, Honey ?  
\- Oui .  
\- C'est ce que tu m'as fait subir toute la journée avec tes vidéos.  
Le dominant s'enfonça brutalement dans le dominé, avec des coups de butoirs puissants, en tirant sur les cheveux de son dominé d'un main, l'autre toujours sur l'une des hanches.

\- Ah ! Plus ! Hurla Castiel il voulut s'empaler mais les menottes et les mains de son dominant le maintenait dans cette position inconfortable  
Crowley embrassa avec rage ,puis il fit glissé sa main des cheveux de son homme vers son cou et serra.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai ressentis ce matin quand j'ai vu ta première vidéo, ma cravate me serrait.  
Le corps de son homme se tendit, sa queue devient plus dur  
\- Tu aimes Honey ?  
Castiel hocha la tête, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'étranglais, mais il adorait ça .Crowley ralentit ses coups de butoirs et lécha le visage de son amant et repris son baiser possesif en serrant encore plus son emprise sur le cou de son amant quelques seconde

Puis ke plus vieux des deux hommes desserra son emprise sur le cou et descendit sa main vers le sexe de son amant, tout en changeant angle de ses coups de butoirs .  
\- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oui !  
Crowley avait compris qu'il avait touché la prostate de son amant, il continua encore encore, de plus en plus fort. Il sentit de la semence de son amant couler sur ses doigts, il arrêta de le branler et changea angle, il ne toucha plus du tout la prostate de son homme mais ses coups de reins étaient toujours brutaux .

\- On Non gémit Castiel.  
\- Ah jouit ! Crowley.

L'homme reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Pas trop frustré Honey se moqua le dominant  
\- Je t'en supplie, mon amour .  
Mais Fergus Crowley Mc Cléod n'écouta pas les supplications de son homme et lui remit le plug dans les fesses à la vitesse à la plus lente et sur son phallus dressé un crocking

\- Oh Fergus non gémit Castiel .  
\- Oh si Honey

L'une des mains de Crowley tenait une cravache et caressait l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant.  
\- Ecarte-moi ça Honey dit Crowley en frappant l'intérieur des cuisses avec l'objet. Au même moment l'autre main s'occupait de titiller l'un des tétons, quand à la bouche, elle mordillait le cou de l'homme  
\- Ah ! Cria Castiel

Son corps entier était tendu de douleur et ce n'était que le début. La cravache remontait le long de son phallus dressé des petits coups de cravache.  
\- Ah ! Ah !  
Son sexe se dressait encore plus de plaisir sous l'effet de la douleur .Puis la cravache continuait son chemin le long du corps du jeune homme, pendant que l'autre main étaient passé à l'autre téton . La cravache arrivait au niveau des tétons et s'abattit sur chaque téton  
\- Ah ! -Ah ! Hurla Castiel.

Puis il entendit Crowley s'éloigner et reposer la cravache et prendre autre chose . Castiel découvrit quelques second plus tard que c'était les pinces à tétons  
\- Pas trop douloureux mon amour murmura Crowley en l'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche.

Puis Crowley passa au stade mélange douleur/douceur, en accélérant le plug, il reposa immédiatement la télécommande sur le bureau et retourna se coller à son amant, il frotta son sexe dressé contre le cul de son dominé, pendant que l'une de ses mains caressa tendrement le corps de son partenaire, son autre main serra de nouveau le cou délicat de Castiel et les lèvres de Crowley embrassa tendrement les marques laissé dans son cou .

Ce mélange rendait fou Castiel,tout à l'heure chaque fibre de son corps était douloureux, là seulement qu'une partie et l'autre s'apaise, la seule chose qui ne chose pas c'est sa frustration .

Soudain Crowley descendit sa main qui caressait son corps sur sa hampe dressé, sa main sur son cou se détacha pour lui enlever le plug dans le cul remplacé par le sexe de Crowley qui entra brutalement dans son amant puis ne bougea plus dès qu'il trouva la prostate de son amant. Sa main retourna autour de son cou et serra très fort, enfin ses lèvres prirent possesion de celle de son dominé, il contrôlait entièrement le baiser . En fait il contrôlait son homme entièrement, il contrôlait sa respiration,son plaisir que cela devant ou derrière .

Castiel ne savait si c'était le manque d'air ou d'être tenu sur le fil du plaisir sans se libérer, mais il était devenu entièrement fou . Puis il sentit les coups de butoir de son homme une seconde fois, c'était tellement brutaux, animal, mais Crowley avait décalé son pénis pour juste effleurer la prostate de son dominé .

\- J'adore jouir en toi Honey,toi pas trop frustré encore pas avoir jouir dit Crowley en remettant le plug à sa place en vitesse maxi.

\- Ah! Ah ! Hurla Castiel

Tout son corps se cambra, il voulait jouir.  
\- S'il te plaît laisse-moi jouir .  
\- Tu as jouis trois fois aujourd'hui donc je jouirais trois fois. Tourne-toi à genoux répondit Crowley.

Castiel obeit , il sentit le sexe de son homme caresser ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche,il sentit le goût du sexe de son homme dans sa bouche et il adorait, mais Crowley lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer et il lui tira les cheveux pour l'obliger à prendre en entier, il donna des coups de reins violent dans la bouche de son dominé, Castiel suçait aussi aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

\- Humm, Humm gémit Castiel  
\- Oh on dirait que tu aimes ça, Honey,  
Le sexe de Castiel se dressait encore, d'être contraint, la douleur le faisait bander plus que ne pouvait que prendre, la fenêtre l'empêchait de reculer. Il était au bord des larmes mais c'était tellement bon

\- Ah ! Hurla Crowley en déversant sa semence dans la bouche de son dominé

Il essuya du menton de son amant sa semence.

\- Lèche, Honey, je sais que tu aimes .

Castiel lécha les doigts de son dominé avec avidité . A peine eut-il finit que Crowley l'obligea de reprendre son phallus en bouche. Son dominé lui donna le mouvement à suivre, rapide en lui tenant les cheveux . Le jeune homme faisait glisser sa langue le long du sexe, l'enroulait, il sentait à chaque coups langue, la hampe de son époux durcir .

Crowley retira son sexe de la bouche de son amant.

\- Tourne-toi et à quatre pattes ordonna Crowley

Le dominant retira le plug,le crocking, les pinces à tétons et le bandeau,mais le laissa attacher . Il entra facilement dans son dominé, il le tenait par les hanches, pour entrer aussi profondément possible  
\- Humm c'est tellement bon d'être en toi Honey .  
\- Ah ! Ah ! Hurla Castiel.  
Crowley lui tira la tête en arrière pour le plaisir dans les yeux de son amant .

-Ah ! Hurlèrent les deux hommes dans un râle commun . »

Crowley tomba sur son homme . Quand il reprit ses esprits, il détacha son époux , ils se retrouvèrent nu et blottit l'un contre l'autre. Les voisins du bâtiment d'en face semblaient offusqué ou excité, ils étaient trop loin pour voir l'expression de leur visage .

Ensuite les deux hommes se rhabillèrent, nettoyèrent puis ils quittèrent le bureau de Crowley. Castiel avait prévenu Cole de quitter son poste, car il viendrait le chercher avec Julian.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture conduit par Julian. Castiel appuya sur un bouton,pour actionner la vitre qui séparait le chauffeur d'eux . Castiel se blottit contre son homme.

« Honey,tu veux encore je te tringles  
\- Non la prochaine fois,c'est qui te tringleras et te feras découvrir l'étranglement . Là suis trop fatigué. Non je veux juste te parler. Je voudrais encore m'excuser d'avoir cru que tu pouvais me quitter .  
\- Castiel, tu devras supporter pour les restant de tes jours ton vieux mari .  
\- Je crois que je peux le supporter dit-il en l'embrassant. » 

Le couple avaient mangé et regardé un film, puis ils étaient aller se coucher . Crowley avait dû mal à dormir, il regarda son homme dormir .

Crowley n'avait pas osé parlé de ses craintes à son homme qu'il le quitte pour un homme plus jeune . Mais il était trop fière . Sa mère Rowena,lui avait apprit qu'un homme ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Quand elle avait su que son fils était gay, elle lui avait dit ne soit pas celui qui se fait enculer .

Crowley s'endormit heureux enlaçant son homme . 


	9. Chapter 9 :A genoux !

_**A Genoux !**_ _ ****_

 _ **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**_ __

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_ _ ****_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Publication : un dimanche par mois .**_ _ ****_

 _ **ATTENTION : Je modifie les couples que je n'écrirais pas donc Dean / Sam et tous les paring cockles**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur :**_ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** _ **Message auteur 2 : laamina heureuse que tu ai aimé mon OS;même si c'était pas ton idée de départ  
**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 :Angel Woman heureuse que tu as trouvé ça super, j'espère que celle-ci te plaira tout autant . Merci pour ta fidélité**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : Angelyoru : Oui en ce moment je lis pas mal de BDSM, même si les miens sont plutôt soft et que j'ai besoin établir un contexte amoureux et donc une relation de confiance .**_

 _ **********************************************************************************_

 _ **Rating M : Lemon Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier . Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte .**_

 _ **Couples/Trio : Dean/ Jo**_

 _ **Défi lancé par :**_ **Kath-mange-des-patates** _ **  
Histoire : Dean, mannequin, qui essaye un costard quand Jo, couturière, veux modifier un détail sur le pantalon de Dean...il sera étrangement en retard pour son shooting photo.**_

 _ **********************************************************************************_

Dean Winchester était un mannequin aussi célébre que Alexandra Lima, Cara Delvingue **.** Un truc plutôt rare chez les mannequin masculin les femmes étaient plus connues que les hommes. Dean

avait déjà travaillé avec les deux femmes. Cara et lui étaient même amis. Comme elle, il se partageait entre sa carrière de mannequin et acteur, même si pour l'instant il n'avait eu que des petits rôles contrairement à elle.

Dean avait commencé sa carrière, il y a dix ans, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, repérer par « une chasseuse de mannequin », dans un centre commercial.

Cette opportunité était un don du ciel . Quelques mois auparavant, Dean avait perdu ses parents dans un incendie, dans la maison familiale. Une bougie mal éteinte.

Ses parents ce soir-là, fêtait leur dix ans de mariage. Dean faisait la fête chez des amis. Il venait d'avoir son bac et il avait prévu de prendre une année sabbatique, pour faire un road-trip à travers les USA avec sa bande de potes. Son frère cadet, Sam, âgé à l'époque de quatorze ans dormait aussi chez un ami.

La vente de leur maison familiale avait juste permis de rembourser le crédit en cours, mais impossible pour Dean de subvenir aux besoins de son petit frère et des siens. Sam avait été confié six mois à une famille d'accueil. Dean avait promis à son petit frère qu'il viendrait le chercher.

Il avait fait plusieurs boulots en intérim donc impossible pour lui de louer un logement. Puis il avait repérer par cette « chasseuse de mannequin, Miranda qui travaillait pour agence « Dauntless » à New York. Dean avait été embaucher par cette agence et depuis il fait des défilés dans le monde entier a des contrats pour les plus grandes marques.

Malgré le succès et l'argent colossale qu'il a gagné. Il a gardé la tête froide. Le mannequin a acheté une petite maison avec deux chambres, une pour lui, une pour son frère dans la banlieu de New York.

La majorité de son argent est dépensé pour son frère. Il lui a payé le permis et acheter une voiture. Sam avait voulu l'impala 67, la voiture de leur père. Mais Dean avait refusé, elle était à lui. C'était « baby », il le laissait juste conduire de temps en temps.

Actuellement Dean payait la faculté de droit à son frère, qui rêvait de devenir avocat ainsi qu'un appartement près du campus universitaire. Le cadet des Winchester était en troisième année, l'année de la licence. Sam vivait avec sa copine depuis deux ans, Jessica Moore. La jeune femme voulait devenir professeur de français.

A propos de la vie sentimentale de Dean, elle était plutôt calme en ce moment. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait couché avec aucune fille. Une éternité pour Dean Winchester ! Son record précédent était de deux jours !

Dean était actuellement sur le shooting pour un magasine masculin. La photographe était Charlie Bradbury, une des rare femme photographe. Dean et elle travaillait régulièrement ensemble. Ils avaient des relations plus que professionnel, dans la vie privé, ils étaient amis.

La première fois qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble, il y a cinq ans, en séducteur qu'il était, il avait essayé de la séduire, mais très vite Charlie lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était dans la même équipe. En clair, Charlie était lesbienne.

«Salut Charlie dit Dean.  
\- Salut bitch, prêt à être ma bitch.  
\- Tu sais que j'adore être ta bitch.  
Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme d'environ l'âge de son frère, petite, mince, de long cheveux blond, portant un jean's, une chemise à carreaux et une paire de basket.  
\- Qui c'est ? Demanda Dean.  
\- C'est Johanna Havrelle, mais tout le monde l'appelle Jo. Pas touche Dean Winchester !  
\- Pourquoi tu as des vu sur elle, ma petite Charlie. Est-ce que Dorothy est au courant ?

Dorothy est la compagne de Charlie depuis sept ans. Elle fait le même métier que Charlie, sauf qu'elle est photographe de guerre.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Après Meg et Ruby, tu as jeter ton dévolu sur Jo.  
\- Que veux-tu j'aime les filles blondes et toutes celle de ton équipes le sont.

Meg était l'assistante de Charlie. Ruby la maquilleuse/coiffeuse sur les shooting de la photographe.  
\- Je vais dire ça à Sam, je suis sûr qu'il va être content de savoir que tu aimes les blondes. Jess est blonde non ?  
\- Jamais.

C'est vrai que Jessica Moore était une belle femme, mais Dean n'a jamais vu sa belle-soeur sous cet angle.  
\- Sauf Bella et pourtant vous avez baiser répliqua Charlie.

\- Que veux-tu, tu as des employées sexy, ma chère Charlie. Et tu sais très bien que j'aime les blondes, les brunes, les rousses.  
\- En tout cas si tu t'attaques à Jo, bonne chance. Beaucoup on essayé et se sont trouvé castré. »  
Dean mit ses mains automatiquement sur ses parties intimes. Charlie se mit à rire

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Dean était dans sa loge, l'entreprise qui a envoyé les tenues pour le shotting, c'était trompée dans la taille du pantalon de costume, il est trois trop grand pour le mannequin, on dirait un clown. Bien sûr, ils ne peuvent pas remettre la séance photo à plus tard, la marque perdrait une journée.

Johanna Havrelle était la costumière/couturière de l'équipe de Charlie. Toute à l'heure, elle avait aidé le mannequin pour s'habiller d'une chemise de cow boy, d'un jean's et de santiags.

Dean Winchester avait frémit quand il avait sentit ses doigts réajuster sa chemise et passer sur ses abdominaux.

La jeune femme arriva.

« L'entreprise c'est trompé avec un autre shooting qui se passe en ville expliqua Jo.  
\- Comment ça se fait que les autres tenues étaient bonnes et pas celle-là.  
\- Aucune idée, t'inquiète je vais arranger cela.

Johanna se mit à genoux pour reprendre le pantalon du mannequin. Dean, quand à lui avait une vue plongeante sur la poitrine de la couturière à ses pieds. Il admirait ses renflements, il s'imaginait les embrasser à travers le vêtement de la jeune femme pendant que ses mains partiraient à la découverte du reste du corps de Johanna Havrelle. Le mannequin n'imaginait pas du tout la femme à ses pieds inactive. Puis soudain il se rendit compte qu'elle était à ses pieds, son visage à quelques centimètres de son phallus en érection.

Le jeune mannequin essaya de se calmer son érection naissante, en regardant ailleurs.

Il sentit une main effleurer son sexe, Dean serra les dents pour ne pas gémir, mais la main de la couturière se fit plus insistante et elle empoigna le paquet.

-Ah ! Lâcha Dean d'une voix rauque provoqué par le plaisir.  
La main continua à malaxer les couilles du jeune hommes en les serrant plus fort. C'était douloureux mais très excitant, aucune des femme qu'il avait habitude de baiser était aussi dominatrice.  
Johanna avait toujours l'engin du jeune mannequin entre ses mains, mais elle avait approché ses lèvres et avait poser ces lèvres contre la bosse.  
\- Tu voudrais voir ta bite dans ma bouche ?  
-Si, je dis oui est-ce que tu vas ma castrer ?  
Johanna se mit à éclater de rire, pas un rire très féminin, un rire bien grave, mais ce fut le plus beau son aux oreilles de Dean.  
\- Non.  
Le jeune homme avaient les jambes qui flageolaient sous l'effet de la main qui malaxait durement son sexe encore plus dur, cette bouche toujours poser sur son sexe. Il tomba au sol à son tour.

Dean Winchester porta son amante et la positionna sur ses genoux. Il plongea sa tête entre ses seins, il les effleuraient de sa bouche à travers le chemisier, pendant que ses mains étaient positionner sur ses hanches et donnaient le rythme à sa partenaire qui bougeait contre lui.

Jo avait ses mains dans les cheveux et tirait dessus, elle se cambrait.  
\- Oh Dean soupirait-elle de plaisir.

Dean continuait encore de lécher, d'embrasser ses seins à travers son vêtement. Elle voulait cette bouche aussi tentante contre sa peau. Elle fit glisser ses mains pour retirer son chemisier mais d'une main, le mannequin maintenait ses poignets.

\- Pas encore dit Dean.  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps Dean.  
\- Je sais. Mais ce n'ai pas pour ça que je veux te baiser sans préliminaires.

Dean fit remonter ses mains, le long du corps de la jeune femme et empoigna dans chacune de ses mains, chaque sein de sa partenaire, Jo mordilla dans le cou de son amant, pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir, elle débarrassa l'homme de sa chemise et planta ses ongles dans le dos de celui-ci, quand il se mit à tordre ses seins et titiller ses tétons avec ses pouces.

Puis Dean arrêta de torturer son amante, il lui enleva son chemisier et embrassa son épaule gauche, en lui défaisant son soutien gorge.

Il resta quelques minutes à admirer ses petits seins rond, les tétons pointés, ce ventre plat où des abdominaux se dessinait signe d'une activité sportive régulière.

Johanna caressa les cheveux de son amant et le laissa le loisir de la détaillé, même si elle se sentait gêner aucun homme n'avait prit le temps de la regarder avant. D'ailleurs elle non plus, donc elle se mit à détailler Dean. Ces beaux yeux verts magnétique qui quand ils vous regardaient, vous oubliez vos mots, cette bouche si tentante qu'on avait envie embrasser, elle voulait en connaître le goût, ses taches de rousseurs si belles qui parsemaient son visage si parfait.

Ensuite elle admira ce corps fin et musclé naturellement comme s'il y avait aucune heures de sports. Ce qui était sans doute faux. Johanna n'avait jamais aimé les hommes musclés particulièrement.

Johanna attrapa avec ses lèvres, celles de son amant, leurs langues se découvraient. Il en voulait encore et encore, aucun des deux ne pouvait mettre fin au baiser, c'était comme une drogue. Les deux amants continuaient à frotter leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, leur désir était douloureux.

Johanna avait entreprit de découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps apollon, en le caressant lentement  
\- Oh Jo gémit-il contre son cou.

La bouche de Dean descendit de l'épaule gauche à ses seins, il prit entre ses lèvres les tétons et les suça en alternance. Johanna se cambra, elle était retenu par des mains fortes dans son dos, les siennes étaient plongés dans les cheveux de Dean et elles ne les caressaient plus, elle tirait dessus, pour maintenir le visage de son amant dans cette position. A chaque suçon de son amant, elle se sentait de en plus en plus tremper entre ses cuisses.

Le mannequin continuait à tracer une ligne de baisers sur chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune femme, il léchait la sueur qui coulait, chaque fibre du corps de la jeune femme était tendu et cela se répercutait entre ses cuisses.

L'homme arriva à la limite du pantalon. Dean fit glisser le pantalon de Johanna le long de ses cuisses. Elle l'aida. Les mains de Dean remontait le long des cuisses de la jeune femmes et caressait son sexe à travers son string.

\- Dean ! Dean ! Gemit-elle dans son cou.  
\- J'aime savoir que c'est moi qui te rend aussi trempée.  
Elle fit glisser sa main entre eux d'eux et déboutonna le pantalon de son partenaire, qu'elle enleva aussi avec son aide. Le seul rempart était leur sous-vêtement.  
\- J'aime sentir que ta bite est aussi dur pour moi dit-elle en glissant dans le boxer et en faisant remonter sa main le long de la hampe.  
\- Oh putain Jo continue à me dire des choses aussi salaces tout en me branlant.  
Aucune femme ne l'avait jamais dit des choses aussi crues et il adorait.  
Lui avait inséré un doigt en elle. Un seul doigt mais s'enfonçait en elle profondément, le monde de Jo s'était réduit à ce seul doigt qui la rendait tout tremblante, prête à jouir.  
\- Tu vas jouir avec un seul doigt en toi, je suis si doué que ça ?  
\- Oh oui tu l'es dit elle en s'arquant.  
-Oh putain tu es tellement trempée que je suis sûr que tu pourrais accueillir ma main.  
\- Oh oui j'en suis sûr mais nous n'avons pas le temps donc enfonce ta bite dur en moi dit-elle en accélérant sa main sur le phallus de son partenaire.  
\- Avant de m'enfoncer en toi, je veux te lécher, hein tu aimerais que je te lèches, que je sois à genoux entre tes cuisses.  
\- Bien sûr autant que toi, je suis sûr que tu imaginais que je te la suce quand j'étais à genoux.  
\- Oh oui. Mais comme tu as dis on n'a pas le temps, donc je vais m'occuper de toi Jo. Tu t'occuperas de moi plus tard.

Dean la fit s'allonger au sol et lui enleva le dernier rempart à sa nudité.  
\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de recommencer.. oh Dean.  
Jo soulevait son corps vers la bouche de son amant qui maintenait ses hanches avec ses mains pendant qu'il avait déposer des baisers sur son vagin puis inséré, sa langue, délicatement en elle. Mais très vite sa langue n'avait plus rien de délicat, Dean adorait son goût, il pouvait se noyer dans ce nectar, il en voulait encore et encore donc il la léchait en faisant tournoyer sa langue telle un affamé, en regardant son amante.

Jo mordit son poing pour ne pas hurler de plaisir, son corps entier était brûlant, se dirigeait vers la bouche de son amant, les yeux clos. Elle sentit son orgasme approché.  
\- Dean je vais... Ah !  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'elle allait jouir ni de réprimer son cri de plaisir.  
Son amant l'attira sur ses genoux.  
-Pardon Jo, je n'ai pas le temps de te laisser récupérer. »

Il la positionna sur son sexe en érection, ils bougeaient rapidement, le corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, leur corps collés par la sueur, ils gémissaient dans la bouche l'un dans l'autre et finirent par jouir. Dans son extase Dean mordit la lèvre inférieur de sa compagne. Jo tomba dans les bras de son amant, elle dormait à moitié sous l'effet de l'orgasme.  
Dean aurait aimé rester dans cette position, mais il ne pouvait pas. L'équipe devait l'attendre. Le mannequin déposa son amante dans le fauteuil, lui mit une couverture sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

Il prit une douche rapidement et s'habille aussi rapidement. Johanna dormait encore. Il l'embrassa et lui laissa un mot.

 _Ne prend pas de douche._  
 _Reste_

 _Dean._

Johanna se réveilla et découvrit le mot. Elle s'habilla d'une chemise de Dean et mangea de la tarte aux pommes qui restait. __

Dean revient quelques heures plus tard. Jo mangeait encore un bout de tarte.

« Tu m'as pas laissé un bout de tarte dit Dean.  
\- Non elle est trop bonne.  
Dean s'approcha et embrassa sa nouvelle compagne et mangea un bout de tarte dans sa bouche.  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne.  
\- Quand tu me demandais de rester c'était juste pour la douche ou plus ? Demanda Johanna.  
\- Plus. Tu sais que tu es très sexy avec ma chemise ?  
-Et comme ça ? dit-elle en enlevant la chemise.  
\- Encore plus.

Dean porta son amante jusqu'à la douche et la déposa.  
Jo enroula ses mains autour de la nuque de son amant, lui posais ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, mais très vite leur désir prit le dessus.  
\- Qu'est que tu m'as fais Jo ?  
\- Je t'ai rendu accro.  
\- Ne pars pas.  
\- Je n'irais nulle part tu m'a rendu aussi accro. A moi maintenant de m'occuper de toi.

Elle reprit le baiser, ses mains caressaient du bouts des doigts, le torse de son partenaire. Maintenant qu'ils avaient le temps Johanna voulait embrasser, caresser et lécher chaque endroit de son nouvel amant. Elle commença par son visage, elle embrassa avec une infime tendresse, les paupières, le nez, les joues, la mâchoire et la commissure de ses lèvres, elle lui fit un baiser chaste.

Puis ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule, pendant que ses mains parcouraient son corps.  
\- Humm Jo gémit Dean.

Puis sa bouche prit la place de ses mains, elle embrassai et léchai ses pectoraux, pendant que sa main avait prit son sexe et elle imposa son rythme. Tout le corps du mannequin se tendait vers cette main, il se tenait au mur pour pas tomber. Sa masturbation était trop lente, au goût du jeune homme,cela le frustrait.  
\- Jo accélères.  
Dean descendit sa main pour lui montrer, mais la jeune femme repoussa sa main.  
-Non, tu me laisse faire, sinon je pars.  
Dean était sûr que sa nouvelle partenaire était capable de le laisser bander.  
-Je te promets que tu vas adorer Dean dit-elle à l'embrassant.

Le jeune homme attira sa compagne contre lui tirait sur ses cheveux, leur baiser était fiévreux. L'homme gémissait dans la bouche de sa partenaire, à présent elle serrait fort le phallus et Dean, putain, adorait ça.

Jo arrêta le baiser et parcourra le corps de son amant avec ses lèvres mais aussi sa langue. Chaque fibre du corps du jeune homme était tendu, son corps était févrieux et de la sueur coulait. Jo léchait chaque goutte. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été attiré par l'odeur d'un homme ou le goût de sa peau, mais là Dean Winchester réveillait à elle un côté animal. La jeune couturière aimait cette odeur, ce goût si viril.

Sa main quand à elle n'arrêtait pas de « jouer » avec le sexe entre ses doigts, elle accélérait, ralentissait, son pouce faisait des rond sur son gland, serrant son sexe faisant monter la pression.

Dean avait la tête penchée en arrière les yeux clos, il gémissait le nom de son amante.

Jo était à genoux devant le phallus dressé de son amant, elle n'était pas une vierge et avait eu pas mal d'amant dans sa vie, mais à cet instant elle n'avait jamais eu une bite aussi belle et elle n'avait jamais été aussi excité à l'idée de faire une fellation. Son vagin était déjà trempé rien qu'à cette idée.

\- Dean regardes-moi te la sucer.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et là vis la jeune femme prendre entre ses lèvres son gland le suça tout en se masturbant.  
\- Continue bébé.. gémit Dean en fermant les yeux.

Jo arrêta et fixa son amant. Dean ouvrit les yeux frustré, il comprit le jeu de sa partenaire.

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus. Elle fit coulisser ses lèvres et le prit entièrement en bouche, elle fit des va-et vient en faisant tournoyer sa langue. Dean sentit même les dents. Cette douleur ne fit qu'augmenter l'érection du jeune homme, c'était la meilleure fellation qu'on lui avait faite.  
\- Putain Jo ! Continue c'est parfait. Cela t'excite ce que tu fais, je suis sûr que tu es trempée, alors ma chérie insère plus de doigt, masturbe-toi pour moi. 

Les paroles de Dean excita encore plus la jeune femme, elle inséra un troisième doigt en elle, accélérant le mouvement tout comme sa bouche sur le phallus dressé de son partenaire.

Dean donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus violent, sans le vouloir, il se tenait à la parois de la couche, tellement c'était intense, son corps tremblaient littéralement de plaisir. La femme à genoux contrôlait son homme, Dean était tellement submergé par le plaisir, qu'il oubliait le lieu, son nom.  
\- Jo si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite, je vais jouir.  
Les paroles de Dean ne fit pas arrêter la jeune femme au contraire elle accélérait en donnant des coups de dents, elle avait sentit que son partenaire aimait ça.  
\- Han ! Criait Dean.

Le mannequin se libéra dans la bouche. Elle retira ses lèvres de son phallus, puis elle se leva. Il l'attrapa par la taille et je la serrai contre lui. Il tremblait encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme.  
\- Tu es la femme, la plus merveilleuse au monde dit Dean  
\- C'est l'orgasme qui te fait dire ça.»

Dean porta sa compagne, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il entra en elle sans difficulté, il ne mirent pas longtemps à jouir. Ensuite ils se lavèrent mutuellement et lentement.

Le couple amoureux alla ensuite chez Johanna qui n'habitait pas loin. Ils passèrent trois jours au lit à faire l'amour et parler.

Dean raconta à Johanna la perte de ses parents, bien sûr il parlait de Sam. Johanna vit la fierté des dans les yeux de Dean. Johanna lui raconta que son père était sherif à Portland dans Oregon et qu'il est mort en service quand elle avait huit ans. Sa mère tenait un bar-restaurant routier.

Au bout du troisième jour, Johanna se leva le corps endolori, elle avait l'impression que le sexe de Dean était encore dans son intimité et dans son cul et elle adorait cette sensation. La jeune femme se servit une tasse de café et regarda la ville s'éveiller, le lundi matin.

Dean dormait encore, mais elle savait que dans quelques heures, il prendrait un avion pour Paris où il était attendu pour un défilé et qu'il en avait plusieurs à travers Europe.

Johanna se rendit compte que pendant ces trois jours, entre deux séances de sexes, ils avaient parler de tout, sauf du après …

Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer.  
« A quoi tu penses ?  
\- A nous … à ce qui c'est passé entre nous, si il y a une suite.  
\- Moi j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il y avait une suite, vient avec moi en Europe, pendant deux mois.  
\- Dean je ne peux pas, Charlie compte sur moi pour le shooting de mercredi . Dean je ne suis pas le genre de fille à tout plaqué pour un mec.  
\- Vient après.  
\- Dean je dois avoir deux cents dollars sur mon compte.  
\- Je te paye le billets, vient Jo. J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Je viendrais, mais laisse moi payer mon billet.  
\- Jo tu viens de dire que tu as que 200$.  
\- T'inquiètes je me débrouillerais. »

 **10 ans plus tard**

C'est la première fois que Johanna Havrelle et Dean Winchester se voyait depuis leur séparation i ans. Ils avaient été invités au mariage de Charlie et Dorothy.

« Salut Johanna. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Dean  
\- Bien et toi ?  
\- Bien. Alors c'est lui le fameux Cole, dont Charlie m'a parlé dit Dean en désignant un homme au loin.  
-Oui, Cole et moi on se connaît depuis l'enfance, il est revenu peu de temps après moi à Portland, de l'armée. On est redevenus amis, puis au bout d'un an on s'est mis ensemble.  
\- C'est le même Cole qui a été ton premier amour ?  
\- Lui même. Cela c'était terminé car il voulait s'engager et je refusais de le suivre. Tu es le premier pour qui j'ai tout plaqué, Dean.  
\- Oui, mais c'est ce qui a détruit notre relation.  
\- Pas seulement, je n'étais pas faite pour vivre sous les projecteurs et vivre avec toi cela voulait dire vivre sous les projecteurs. Ce n'est pas un reproche mais c'est comme ça. Disons que je n'ai pas supporté l'hystérie quand tu es devenu acteur avec la série « Past ». Et je n'étais pas assez forte pour supporter les insultes de tes fans, les menaces de morts. Je t'aimais Dean mais pas assez supporter ça.  
\- Je sais qu'on s'est pas quitté car on s'aimait plus. Juste on était trop différents.  
\- Elle, elle comprend dit Johanna.

Johanna désignait Lisa Braden, la nouvelle compagne de Dean Winchester. Elle était aussi actrice sur la série « Past ». Un groupe de six personnes se réveillent dans une maison, ils se souviennent de rien. Ils ont chacun un numéro tatoué sur la nuque. Ils ont chacun des aptitudes extraordinaires. Ils essayent de savoir qu'ils y sont. Dean Winchester joue I, le leader du groupe. Lisa Braden joue VI.

\- Oui, nous faisons le même métier. Puis Lisa est une personne merveilleuse, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir.  
\- Vous attendez un enfant à ce que j'ai lu.  
\- Même deux, des jumeaux pour cet été. Ben, mon fils adoptif est heureux d'être enfin grand frère.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai tu as adopté son fils. Félicitation.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- On envisage de donner une petite sœur à Emily »

Johanna et Dean avaient été heureux de se revoir, mais ils ne chercheraient pas par la suite à se revoir. Amis avec son ex, c'était une illusion.

****

 **Je suis contente depuis des mois j'ai réussis à publier dans les temps !  
**  
 **Merci** à **Kath-mange-des-patates de m'avoir lancer ce défi, je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire . Première fois que j'écris un paring hétéro ( en tout cas sur ce fandom d'habitude j'écris du Eric/OC sur le fandom Divergente) donc vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Je suis heureuse d'avoir écrit sur ce couple car dommage qu'ils n'ont pas été ensemble, dans la série. Désolé pas de fin heureuse pour le couple. Cela c'est décidé en cours écriture .**

 **Défi mai lancé par laamina : couple (Dean/Crowley) Dean vend son âme à Crowley, pour sauver Sam .**

 **Défi juin lancé par Angelyoru : couple (Dean/ Benny) .** **Benny est un en vampire et Dean en calice qui veut lui faire très plaisir ;)**

 **Voilà tous les défis du mois ont été proposés, maintenant il me reste à les relever** **  
**

 **Pour juillet où je choisirais parmi vos défis. A moi de vous lancez un défi, je vous demande de proposer un paring inédit ( avec des persos inédit non proposé pendant l'année) et situation inédite . Je rappelle que les couples hétéros, peu proposé et lesbien pas proposé sont aussi acceptés .** **  
**


	10. Chapter 10 : une âme brulante

_**Une âme brûlante**_ _ ****_

 _ **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**_ __

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_ _ ****_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Publication : un dimanche par mois .**_ _ ****_

 _ **ATTENTION : Je modifie les couples que je n'écrirais pas donc Dean / Sam et tous les paring cockles**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur :**_ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** _ **Message auteur 2 : Merci à laamina, Kath-mange-des-patates, Angelyoru pour leur review et fidélité  
**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 :Angel Woman, désolé que la précédente fiction ne t'as pas plus, j'espère que celle-là te plaira**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : Je précise que j'ai plusieurs fictions en cours ou terminées sur le fandom Divergente (Eric/OC) . J'ai publié aussi une fiction Dark Angel (Alec/OC) , » une inconnue ». Ainsi qu'une fiction sur le fandom Spartacus (Varro/OC), « le gladiateur et la princesse. » Voilà si cela vous interesse .**_

 _ *****************************************************************************  
Rating M : Lemon Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier . Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte .**_

 _ **Couples/Trio : Dean/ Crowley**_

 _ **Défi lancé par :**_ **laamina** _ **  
Histoire :**_ **Dean vend son âme à Crowley, pour sauver Sam.**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 _ ****_

Dean, depuis des semaines essayaient de ramener son frère de l'Enfer. La lumière du Paradis était entrain de s'éteindre en raison du manque d'ange. Ils maintenaient pour l'instant les âmes déjà au Paradis. Mais les autres allaient directement en Enfer, pas de problèmes de démon pour maintenir le feu de l'Enfer.

Dean avait refusé de donner son âme à Crowley contre celle de son frère. Il ne voulait pas retourner en Enfer, il avait déjà vécu l'expérience. Malheureusement les Anges n'étaient plus assez forts pour aller en Enfer. Seul les Archanges le pourraient, mais le dernier, Lucifer est mort en même temps que Sam.

Jack, le néphelim, fils de Lucifer a lui aussi essayé, mais il a échoué et l'a payé de sa vie.

Il ne restait qu'une option à Dean qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il convoqua Crowley, le roi de l'Enfer.  
« J'accepte sans plus de préambule annonça Dean.  
\- Je te l'avais dit, mais j'admire ta ténacité.  
\- J'exige une seule chose.  
\- Tu n'est pas en mesure d'exiger quelque chose, Dean.  
\- Je veux que mon frère vive heureux loin de la vie de chasseur. Je veux qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi pour éviter qu'il essaye de me sauver à son tour.  
\- Ta requête me semble justifier. »

Crowley claqua des doigts.

Dean se réveilla, sa tête en contact du froid. Son visage était sur le sol. Puis il sentit un truc lourd entourant ses chevilles, poignets et son cou. Là il se vit nu, mais il n'avait pas froid. Il se vit aussi attacher par des chaînes, pas des simples chaînes lors de jeu érotiques mais des grosses chaînes lier par des anneaux. Il était en position quatre pattes et ne pouvait pas ce mettre dans une autre position. Ces anneaux n'étaient pas simplement lourd mais ils brûlaient comme si on avait planté une lame en feu dans sa chair.

Il essaya de tirer dessus, mais plus il tira dessus, plus la brûlure se faisait intense et les anneaux se serraient autour de ses membres. La douleur la plus insupportable était autour de son cou, il pouvait à peine respirer, il ne pouvait même pas hurler.

Il essaya de se détendre, de ne plus tirer dessus et mécaniquement les anneaux se désséraient un peu. Là il vit des symboles démoniaques dessiné dessus, similaire à ceux qu'il dessinait quand il était chasseur mais ceux-là lui étaient inconnus.

Dean observa autour de lui, il était au milieu d'une pièce, d'une chambre plus précisément vu le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, ce lit était immense, il devait faire la taille de deux voir trois lits double normaux. On pouvait dormir au moins à dix dedans voir plus. Dans un coin, une baignoire qui ressemblait à une baignoire antique comme dans les film romain, carré et blanche. L'eau était d'une couleur cristalline et semblait chaude même brûlante.

Sinon la pièce comportait peu de meuble mais très anciens.

Dean se demandait à qui appartenait cette somptueuse chambre, quand une porte s'ouvrit et là le propriétaire des lieu apparu : Crowley bien sûr !

« Crowley détache moi !

Le roi de l'Enfer tira sur les cheveux de l'ancien chasseur.  
\- Ecoute-moi Dean, tu es à moi, tu es mon jouet, mon chien. Compris ?  
\- Jamais.  
Dean par mégarde tira sur les chaînes, les anneaux se serrèrent de nouveau.  
\- Je vais t'expliquer une règle très simple. Les anneaux à tes poignets et tes chevilles se débloqueront, quand tu auras accepter d'affronter ta peur et assumer d'aimer ça.  
\- Aimer quoi ?  
\- Le sexe entre hommes.  
\- Je déteste ça .  
\- Ton père et Sam savent que tu étais abonné à Asia Woman, mais savait-il que tu avais la version gay de ce magazine et que tu branlais en regardant du porno gay mas pas du truc soft mais du BDSM. Le fait d'être roi de l'Enfer me permet de connaître les secrets, les désirs les plus enfouis. Tu as ce sentiment de vide au niveau de ton cœur ?  
\- Oui avoua Dean.  
\- C'est les particules qui reste de ton âme, si tu acceptes ta plus grande peur, cela disparaîtra.  
\- Et je deviendrais 100% un démon.  
\- Toute façon tu le deviendras. Commençons.

Crowley d'un claquement de doigt se trouva lui aussi nu. Il commença par passer ses mains sur les pectoraux du nouveau démon d'une lenteur démoniaque, Crowley faisait ça pour frustrer Dean mais aussi il aimait découvrir le corps de ses partenaires.

La bouche de Crowley ou plutôt la langue parcouraient le dos de son partenaire.

Dean frissonnait de plaisir, mais il était hors de question que Crowley le sache donc il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, il essayait de penser à autre chose pour ne pas avoir d'érection.

\- Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas la douceur Dean.

Crowley tordit les tétons de Dean, pendant que sa bouche mordit son dos.

\- Humm lâcha Dean.  
\- Il semblerait que tu aimes la douleur, à quel point Dean murmura le roi de l'Enfer en lui mordant l'oreille.

Le roi de l'Enfer disparut et revient la seconde d'après. Dean voulut voir mais les chaînes trop courtes l'empêchait de tourner la tête.

Il sentaient un liquide chaud couler le long de son dos, de la cire. Dean se cambrait mais pas de douleur, non de plaisir.

Crowley lui tira les cheveux.

\- Alors tu aimes la douleur, bien je vais te faire souffrir.

Mais Crowley voulait aussi le faire souffrir en le touchant, donc il lécha les marques de brûlures, pendant que l'une de ses mains le branlaient durement et il avait inséré un seul doigt dans son cul.

\- Ah ! Cria Dean.  
Son corps se cambrait d'avant en arrière ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait plus.  
\- Tu aimes ça ?  
\- Non mentit Dean.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu bandes ?

Crowley arrêta tout, quitta son amant et revient là, Dean sentit des lanières lui fouetter le dos, au début doucement, mais le démon ne vit aucune réaction de la part du mec à ses pieds. Tout simplement car Dean fut surprit donc il n'émit aucun son, il ne savait pas s'il aimait ça ou non.

Le roi de l'Enfer frappa plus fort, Dean se cambra.  
\- Ah ! Hurla t-il de plaisir.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda Crowley.  
\- Non.  
C'était faux Dean avait expérimenter beaucoup de différentes douleurs pendant sa vie humaine, dont celle du tortionnaire de l'Enfer, Azazel, de vrai douleur qui ne pouvait pas s'exprimer par des mots. Mais il n'avait jamais tester la douleur des relation sado-machochiste et c'était très différent, dans cette douleur on éprouvait du plaisir, il sentait chaque fibre de son corps se tendre de plaisir, sa queue était dur.

Crowley savait que son partenaire mentait déjà car cela se voyait en observant Dean et il pouvait lire les pensées du nouveau démon. Ces pouvoirs de roi de l'Enfer augmentaient au fur et à mesure de l'année grâce aux âmes récolter. Grâce aux âmes récolter et aux humains qui se transformaient en démon au fur à mesure des années, le feu de l'Enfer brûlaient plus fort et donc son pouvoir s'agrandissait.

Le roi de l'Enfer frappa encore plus fort, il vit son soumis se cambrer, ses muscles bander, il trouvait ça incroyablement sexy. Il continua de frapper plus fort.

\- Ah ! Hurla Dean de plaisir.

Chaque fibre de son corps était tendu, sa bite était dure comme elle l'avait jamais été, c'était douloureux comme le reste de son corps, mais Dean adorait cette sensation.

Crowley le quitta quelque secondes, puis il colla son corps au sien.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça, Dean ?  
\- Je t'ai dis non, tu es sourd, Crowley !  
\- Ah bon c'est quoi ça ?  
Crowley attrapa la queue de son soumis et commença à le masturber en serrant bien sa bite.

\- Oh oui !Tu es un bon branleur nargua Dean.

Le roi de l'enfer lui mit un croking sur le sexe.

\- Oh non gémit Dean.  
\- Et toi est-ce que tu es un bon suceur ?  
Le dominant inséra deux doigts dans la bouche du dominé, Dean fit tournoyer sa langue autour de ses deux doigts.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux sucer plus de doigts et plus profond, Crowley inséra un troisième doigt et les inséra plus profondément dans la bouche du jeune démon.

Dean les suça plus fort, sur toute la longueur, il sentait taper contre sa gorge, il aimait ça. Il fermait les yeux en imaginant un truc plus gros en bouche et son corps était prit de frisson, sa bite était encore plus dure.

Puis le roi de l'Enfer enleva ses doigts de la bouche, il glissa une main presque tendrement dans les cheveux de son soumis, il approcha le visage de Dean de sa queue dressée et inséra sa queue entièrement et profondément dans la bouche de son soumis. Crowley ne laissa pas Dean s'habituer, il tenait fortement Dean par les cheveux maintenant, il ne pouvait se soustraire au coups de reins du dominant qui étaient puissants. Dean essaya de suivre le rythme imposé par son dominant, en suçant fort même un moment il mit les dents.

\- Ah ! Cria Crowley.

Dean avait la queue en feu, la douleur était insupportable, s'il n'avait pas eu le croking il aurait joui, il gémissait de plaisir. Le jeune démon quand il était humain était excité devant les pornos quand il voyait un homme faire une fellation à l'autre, il s'imaginait être celui qu'il donnait la fellation, cette situation l'excitait plus qu'être sucé.  
Crowley jouit dans la bouche de son dominé.  
\- Ahhhh ! Hurla Crowley dans un dernier râle de plaisir.

Il retira son phallus de la bouche de son partenaire, Dean avait de la semence dans le coin de la bouche et il en restait sur le sexe de Crowley.

\- Lèche ordonna Crowley.

Dean en avait très envie, mais il était hors de question qu'il obéisse.

\- Non rétorqua Dean.

Crowley attrapa violemment l'aîné des Winchester par les cheveux et l'obligea à lécher.

\- Tu aimes que je sois méchant avec toi, c'est pour ça que tu me désobéis. T'inquiète pas Honey, je vais me montrer très méchant.

Ce nom affectueux était étrange vu les circonstances, mais Dean apprécia, il ne savait pas si Crowley avait fait attention.

\- Tu vas te mettre à genoux dit Crowley.

Le démon claqua des doigts et Dean se retrouva à genoux, les mains derrière le dos, les chaînes au niveau du cou s'étaient rallonger et tirait sa tête en arrière, comme toute à l'heure, tous les anneaux étaient lier par les chaînes. Cette position était encore plus douloureuse que la présente il sentait chaque muscle le brûler, mais bizarrement ça le faisait encore plus bander, sa queue n'avait jamais été aussi douloureuse, tout ça le rendait fou. Aucune femme lui avait fait autant effet.

\- Humm putain lâcha Dean.

Mais la douleur augmenta d'un cran, quand le roi de l'Enfer fit couler de nouveau de la cire d'une bougie sur le corps de Dean, l'ancien démon observa le cire couler le long du corps et l'ancien chasseur se cambrer.

Dean se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas crier, pas un cri de douleur mais de plaisir. Le peu d'âme qui lui restait était un lien avec son humanité, cette humanité, cette éducation de Jon Winchester qui ont toujours été un frein à assumer son désir pour le sexe masculin.

Crowley fit glisser le long du corps de son partenaire un glaçon, l'apaisement du froid après la cire, Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps, se corps se mouvait.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Hurla Dean.

Crowley continua « la torture », en fouettant le corps de son dominé.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Hurla Dean.  
\- Enfin tu assumes. Bon finit de jouer, on va passer au choses sérieuses dit Crowley.

Crowley claqua des doigts, Dean se retrouva dans la position initiale.

Le dominant entra directement sa bite très dur dans le cul de son dominé, il donna des coups reins de plus en plus violent et plus profond. Il avait trouvé la prostate de son partenaire.

\- Ah!Ah ! Hurla Dean.

\- Regarde-toi sale chien, tu aimes ta bite dans mon cul.  
\- Non, mais cris sont des cris de douleur rétorqua Dean.  
\- Bien.  
Le roi de l'Enfer s'amusait en frôlant la prostate du jeune démon. Dean n'en pouvait plus, il voulait jouir, mais la « fierté Dean Winchester » l'empêchait d'assumer qu'il adorait que Crowley le traite de chien, qu'il adorait sa bite dans son cul.

\- Ah !

Crowley finit par jouir laissant pantelant Dean.  
\- Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ?  
\- Si, le temps que tu assumeras pas aimer ça, Dean. 

Le dominant inséra un plug dans le cul de son dominé.

\- Il y a pas à dire les humains sont très inventif côté sexe.  
Crowley embrassa sur le front son dominé.

\- A bientôt Honey. »

Le roi de l'Enfer quitta sa chambre. Dean laissa échapper ses hurlements de frustration.

Ooooooooooo

 **10 ans en enfer plus tard- ( soit 1 an sur terre )**

Dean au début n'avais aucune notion du temps. C'était horrible. Mais en fait peut-être pas aussi horrible que le jour où un démon sur les ordres de Crowley avait installé sur une table en face de Dean, une horloge lui donnant la date. Ce jour là, il se rendit compte que cela ne faisait que 1 mois, en durée sur Terre qu'il était ici.

Dans un premier temps Crowley voulait le brisé psychologiquement, c'était la raison de cette horloge.

 ****

Dean avait résisté pendant 10 ans, à avouer qu'il aimait le sexe entre hommes et plus particulièrement le sexe du roi de l'Enfer en lui. En tant que démon son corps avaient une résistance des milliers de fois supérieur aux humains, mais il avait son point de rupture et ce soir-là il l'avait atteint.

Le dominant lui donnait des fessées de plus en plus fort et sans prévenir son dominé, il enfonçait sa queue plus profondément en lui et faisant exprès de frôler la prostate de Dean.

« Ok Crowley, tu as gagner, j'aime le sexe entre hommes. Je suis ton chien et je veux que tu me baises avoua Dean.  
\- Enfin soupira de satisfaction le roi de l'Enfer.  
Il claqua des doigts le croking disparu et il entreprit de toucher cet endroit sensible.  
-Ahhhhh ! Hurla Dean.

Dean avait été tellement frustré qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir. Crowley après quelques coups de reins le suivit.  
Normalement les démons ne dormait pas, mais Dean avait été tellement épuisé par toutes ces frustration et les parties de baises endiablé de Crowley qu'il s'endormit.

Le fait que Dean avait accepté son homosexualité et aussi aimé les hommes, mêmes si c'était peut-être pas exclusivement, les anneaux s'ouvrirent libérant enfin Dean, sauf celui autour du cou mais il se déssérait de plusieurs cran.

Crowley porta comme une poupée de chiffon son partenaire au lit.

\- Dors Honey dit-il en embrassant son front.

A son grand regret, il quitta la chambre pour gérer les affaires des Enfer.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi, il avait encore l'anneau autour du cou et Crowley refusa de lui expliqué.

Le nouveau démon quitta les enfers quelques heures, pour voir son frère sur Terre. Aujourd'hui c'était la date à laquelle, il avait passé le contrat avec Crowley et que Sam était revenu parmi les vivants. Dean observa de loin son cadet. Sam Winchester était dans la cuisine entrain de préparé le repas, quand une jeune femme rentra et l'enlaça par la taille.

Dean grâce à sa nouvelle ouïe de démon, entendit la conversation de son frère et sa copine, il découvrit qu'elle s'appelait Amélia.

Ooooo

 **500 ans plus tard en enfer- (50 ans sur terre )**

Comme tous les ans à la date anniversaire de la résurrection de Sam, Dean se tenait devant cette maison. Il a vu Sam se marié, avoir quatre enfants : Mary, Charlie et Robert alias Bobby et Dean.

Sam bien sûr n'avait aucun souvenir mais ces noms lui était familier, l'homme n'avait jamais su expliquer pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui Sam et Amélia fétaient leur 40 ans de mariage, lui avait 85 ans, elle 82. Ils étaient entourés des enfants, des huit petits enfants et des trois arrières petits enfants.

Crowley le retrouva.

« Honey, pourquoi tu t'infliges cette douleur. si humaine tous les ans ? Demanda son partenaire.  
Dean n'avait jamais perdu la parcelle d'âme. Cette parcelle d'âme qui lui faisait ressentir l'amour pour son frère. Cette parcelle symbolise le lien fraternel.  
\- Ce n'est pas une douleur, je suis heureux, Sam a toujours voulu avoir une vie normale. Je me dis que mon sacrifice n'a pas été inutile.  
\- Ton sacrifice ?! Tu regrettes d'avoir assumer ton désir pour les hommes ?! Notre relation ?!  
\- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien que je suis heureux à tes côtés et je ne supporte pas quand tu es loin de moi.  
\- Rentrons Honey. »  
Dean n'avait pu son collier autour du cou, car il avait accepté ses sentiments pour Crowley, ce n'était pas de l'amour car les démons ne ressente pas ce sentiment, mais ce sentiment de connexion qui rend douloureux l'éloignement.

Dean attrapa la main que Crowley lui tendit et ils rentraient chez eux en Enfer.

**********************  
 **Avant dernier défi , celui de juin est lancer par Angelyoru** **couple (Dean/ Benny).** **Benny est un en vampire et Dean en calice qui veut lui faire très plaisir.**

 **Je vous rappelle que le pour le dernier défis, en juillet , je choisirais parmi vos défi proposer . Alors Lachez-vous ! Seul consigne un paring et une situation pas utilisé au cours de l'année . Vous avez jusqu'au 30 juin pour me proposer vos idées (en MP)  
**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le calice

___**Le Calice**_ _ ****_

 _ **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**_ __

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_ _ ****_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Publication : un dimanche par mois .**_ _ ****_

 _ **ATTENTION : Je modifie les couples que je n'écrirais pas donc Dean / Sam et tous les paring cockles**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur :**_ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** _ **Message auteur 2 :Laamina, merci pour ta review . Tu verras le mois prochain si ton idée a été retenue!^^  
**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 :Angel Woman heureuse que cette OS t'ai plus . J'espère que le paring Benny/Dean te plaira. Et ton MP m'a beaucoup touché, en voulant savoir quand celui de juin sera publié . Merci pour ton enthousiasme.**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : Angelyoru : Oui, Dean se sacrifiera toujours pour Sam . J'espère que tu as bien aimé**_

 _ *****************************************************************************  
Rating M : Lemon Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier. Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte.**_

 _ **Couples/Trio : Dean/ Benny**_

 _ **Défi lancé par :**_ **Angelyoru** **.** _ **  
Histoire :**_ **Benny est un vampire et Dean un calice qui veut lui faire très plaisir.** ****

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 *********************************************************************************

Dean était dans une chambre d'hôtel avec son frère, en train de régler une histoire de nid de vampire. Il avait demandé du soutien à leur amis chasseurs, Roy et Walt. Un couple de chasseur qu'ils avaient rencontrés lors de leur combat contre Apocalypse. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'à côté.

Soudain le téléphone sonna, quand Dean vit que c'était Benny, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour parler tranquillement à son ami. Benny est un vampire qu'il a rencontré lors de son séjour au Purgatoire. Le chasseur et le vampire étaient devenus amis. Même plus lors d'une nuit d'égarement selon Dean.

 _« Salut Dean, alors comment va la vie ? Demanda Benny.  
\- Benny, que veux-tu ? Je suis sûr que tu m'a pas appelé pour me demander de mes nouvelles dit sèchement Dean.  
C'était plus simple de se défouler pour Benny que t'assumer d'avoir aimer ça. Rien que d'entendre la voix du cajun, des images lui revenait en mémoire, il sentait son sexe se tendre._

 _\- Pardon Dean, de t'avoir dérangé, je vais me débrouiller.  
Le chasseur trouvait que son ami avait une petite voix, une voix venue d'outre tombe.  
\- Non, si tu m'as appelé, je sais que tu es vraiment dans la merde. Je suis ton ami.  
\- J'ai plus de pochette de sang et je pense que ça suffira pas.  
\- Où es-tu ?  
Benny lui donna l'adresse d'un hôtel à une heure de route. »_

L'aîné des Winchester sortit de la salle de bain, sans regarder son frère.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
\- Tu vas voir ton pote vampire ? Je te rappelle qu'on doit tuer un nid de vampire.  
\- On ne les traquera pas avant la tombé de la nuit, je serai revenu avant.  
\- Je te rappelle qu'on doit tuer les vampires.  
\- On en a déjà épargnés.  
\- Oui mais parce qu'ils attaquaient pas les humains. Je pense pas que c'est le cas de Benny.  
\- Si c'est le cas. Ne me juge pas Sam, dois-je te rappeler ta relation avec Ruby. Qui nous a trahis. Benny ne me trahira jamais. »

Dean quitta l'hôtel au volant de « Baby » direction l'hôtel de son ami.

Environ une heure plus tard, il frappa à la chambre de Benny.

« Entre lui répondit une voix d'outre tombe de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Il trouva un Benny allongé sur un lit, livide autour de lui des poches de sang vides. Dean enleva la veste en cuir de son père et ses chaussures et chaussettes pour être plus à l'aise. Il s'allongea près de son ami. Benny tremblait, il était en sueur, Dean posa sa main sur son front, il était brûlant.

Benny s'était attaché au lit avec des grosses chaînes au poignets.

« Que se passe t-il Benny ? Pourquoi tu es attaché ?  
\- C'est moi qui me suis attaché le temps que tu arrives, pour éviter d'aller m'attaquer un humain.  
\- Mais tu as mangé, tu as vidé ses poches de sang.  
\- Cela me rassasie pas, pas comme si c'était du sang frais. J'ai faim Dean.  
\- Je vais te détacher et tu vas me mordre un peu dans le bras et cela ira mieux.  
\- Je crois que cela ne suffira pas.  
\- Benny tu es comme mon frère mais je peux pas te laisser me vider.  
\- T'inquiètes. Permets-moi de te mordre à différents droits comme ça ce sera des petites morsures et se sera moins fatiguant pour ton organisme.  
\- Ok.  
Dean le détacha.  
\- J'aurais dû rester au Purgatoire, je n'avais plus aucune sensation de faim dit Benny.  
\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

A peine Benny fut-il détacha qu'il sauta sur Dean et se retrouva entre ses cuisses le surplombant de toute sa force. Il prit le poignet gauche de Dean et mordit.  
\- Ah ! Son bras brûlait c'était douloureux quelque secondes, mais très vite une sensation de plaisir irradiait son bras. Benny caressa le bras avec son autre main délicatement. Le chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son ami vampire et cela l'excitait.  
Benny fit glisser sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe de son ami et empoigna son érection.  
Benny arrêta, il avait assez prit à cet endroit.  
\- Te faire mordre t'excite bro, t'inquiètes pas je vais m'abreuver de toi.  
\- Hey je ne suis pas ton calice répliqua Dean.  
\- Si c'est ce que tu es. Et tes vêtements m'empêchent ton accès en entier.  
Benny défit la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon de Dean, déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser le long des jambes de Dean, son boxer suivit. Le vampire n'avait pas quitté son ami des yeux, pour savoir s'il y avait un signe de désapprobation mais il n'en vit aucun, il voyait juste le désir de l'homme.

Puis le vampire enleva le T-shirt. Il admira ce corps musclé, ce ventre plat où apparaissait des cicatrices signes de combat.

Puis il approcha sa bouche en frôlant les lèvres son amant. Il lécha les lèvres.

« Pour qu'il n'y ai aucun malentendu entre nous, je veux t'entendre dire que tu veux que je t'embrasses et ensuite je te baiserais avec ma bouche et tu me diras où tu veux que je te mordre. Compris Bro ? Dit Benny.

Dean savait que Benny lui reprochait d'avoir été froid après leur unique de nuit de baise au Purgatoire, que son attitude avait blessé son ami. En rentrant du Purgatoire, il avait coupé les ponts avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais appelé pour lui demandé comment il s'acclimatait au monde moderne. Benny était depuis 200 ans au Purgatoire. Non Dean avait fait son Dean, en gros l'autruche et il s'était mis à chasser sans pratiquement s'arrêter.

Sam l'avait obligé à faire une pause quand il s'était endormi au volant après avoir enchaîner trois chasses en trente six heures.

\- Oui répondit Dean.

Le chasseur passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant pour enlever le T-shirt, il voulait admirer, toucher ce torse si imposant, mais Benny lui plaqua d'une main les poignets au dessus de la tête.

\- Pas touche, Dean dit Benny.  
\- Je voulais te déshabiller, t'admirer, te toucher répondit Dean.  
\- Tu peux m'admirer mais le reste non.

En quelques secondes le vampire fut nu. Dean se lécha les lèvres en admirant ce corps si baraqué, si viril son regard devient aussi noir que ceux des démons.

Benny fut tellement excité par cette vue de son ami, qu'il oublia sa faim, il attrapa avec sa main libre les cheveux de Dean et tirait dessus pendant qu'il prenait possession de sa bouche avidement, leurs sexes en érection frottaient l'un contre l'autre .

Dean essaya après la surprise passé de reprendre contrôle du baiser, mais il abandonna très vite, Benny était entrain de lui rouler la meilleure pelle de sa vie.

-Humm gémit Dean dans la bouche de son amant.

La douleur que provoquait Benny en lui tirant les cheveux et en lui maintenant les poignets, cela engendrait des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps jusqu'à sa verge dure qui était aussi contrôler par les caresses de la bite de Benny.  
Soudain Benny dans la fureur du baiser mordit la lèvre de son ami, du sang perla. Cette minuscule goutte de sang fit revenir la soif du vampire qu'il lécha.

Puis le cajun attacha les poignets de son amant au barreau du lit avec les ceintures.  
Ensuite Benny embrassa le corps brûlant de son amant qui se contorsionnait. S'il s'écoutait il mordrait tout de suite, mais Benny avait dit à Dean qu'il déciderait.

\- Benny, mords-moi où tu veux, je te fais confiance. Fais-moi ton calice dit Dean d'une voix joueuse.

Le vampire ne mit pas longtemps à mordre sous les pectoraux, il suça. Dean gémit d'abord de douleur comme toute à l'heure au poignet mais très vite ce sentiment se changea en plaisir.

Benny le caressa avec ses mains pour apaiser la douleur de la morsure, mais Dean ne ressentait rien hormis le plaisir brûlant qui coulait dans ses veines provoquer par la morsure.

Alors Benny empoigna les hanches de l'humain tellement fort que Dean aurait sûrement des marques pendant des semaines voir des mois, le chasseur ne pouvait plus bouger les jambes.  
Il sentait la caresse de leur sexes et la nouvelle morsure au niveau des côtes gauche.

\- Ah !

Dean sentit plus longtemps la douleur, cette brûlure était intense encore pire que les flammes de l'enfer. Mais quand le plaisir le submergea c'était encore plus intense que sa queue devient tellement dur qu'il jouit. Ce n'était pas l'orgasme de sa vie, mais c'était plaisant.

\- Tu aimes ça à ce point là, Bro, qu'est- que ça va être quand je vais mordre ta jugulaire tout à l'heure ?  
\- Pas ma jugulaire Benny, où tu veux mais pas cet endroit.  
\- Ok. Tu rates quelques chose.

Benny mordit ensuite dans le ventre, la douleur était moins intense que la précédente morsure et le plaisir le submergea très vite, il se cambra en tirant sur ses liens, son érection commença de nouveau à poindre.

Le vampire suça le sang et lécha pour arrêter le saignement, mais cela provoquait des picotements à Dean qui le fit frissonner.

Dean était brûlant, de la sueur coulait sur son visage, le long de son corps, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Benny arrêta quelques minutes de se nourrir pour contempler son ami et sentir son odeur qui s'échappait de ses pores. Le vampire comprenait pourquoi les filles et sûrement certains mecs étaient attirés par Dean, il dégageait une odeur puissante, s'il avait été un vampire ou un loup il serait devenu un Alpha.

Le vampire lécha la sueur qui coulait le long du corps de son amant, déjà car il adorait le goût de Dean qu'il avait découvert au Purgatoire et qu'il ne pensais que lui et Dean baiserait de nouveau. La seconde raison est pour donner à Dean un peu de répit, toutes ses morsures entre la brûlure et le plaisir, cela faisait bander les muscles de Dean et au bout d'un moment ça devait être douloureux.

L'humain était reconnaissant au vampire de lui accorder un peu de répit, même si la langue de son partenaire le fit se mouvoir, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette marque de tendresse.

-Oh Benny merci lâcha Dean. 

Benny planta de nouveau ses crocs dans le bas du ventre de son amant, Dean se cambra.

-Benny, Benny haleta l'homme.

Cette zone était érogène pour lui d'habitude mais là mordu par un vampire, il se cambra, il hurla, son sexe était tellement douloureux qu'il se sentait encore au bord de l'orgasme, il ferma les yeux, il sentit quelques gouttes couler de son pénis.

\- Tu vas encore jouir Bro dit-il en léchant cet endroit.  
\- Benny gémit Dean.  
\- Retient toi, Bro, je te promets que ça va en valoir la peine.

Benny attrapa les jambes de son partenaire et les posa sur ses épaules, il caressa avec ses lèvres la jambe gauche, pour voir l'endroit le plus sensible de Dean il découvrit que près de son sexe alors le vampire mordit mais ne se nourrit pas tout de suite, car il fit la même chose à l'autre jambe. Le vampire se nourrit quelques secondes de la jambe droite, puis de la jambe gauche, puis de la jambe droite, il continua son petit manège.

Dean lui adorait cette souffrance et ce plaisir, car à chaque morsure la brûlure revenait et le plaisir aussi. Il sentait qu'il allait jouir pour la troisième fois mais Benny lui interdit.

\- Benny, non gémit de frustration Dean.  
Le vampire reposa les jambes de son ami sur le lit.  
\- Tu t'es déjà fait sucer par un vampire ?

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le cajun avait prit sa hampe dressé dans sa bouche, Dean soulevait son bassin de façon saccadée, il fermait les yeux.

\- Benny, Benny haleta le chasseur.

Benny avait encore une nouvelle fois pris le contrôle et donnait à son amant la fellation de sa vie. Il faisait venir dans sa bouche le sexe de son partenaire en l'enfonçant bien au fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas cette réaction de rejet comme les humains. Il enroulait sa langue et suçait son ami de plus en plus fort. Dean hurlait son nom et bougeait de plus en plus, il allait jouir, Benny enfonça ses canines dans le phallus de son ami qui libéra la semence dans sa bouche.

\- Tu as bon goût Dean dit-il en léchant ses lèvres.

Dean ne l'entendit pas, il essayait de se remettre de son nouvel orgasme, mais Benny ne lui laissa pas le temps, il le retourna sur le dos et enfonça sa queue en feu dans le cul de son amant et le pilonna sauvagement en lui mordant le dos.

Benny même s'il était un vampire restait un homme et il était arrivé à son point de rupture, il avait besoin de soulager sa queue dure.

\- Benny ! Ah ! Benny.  
-Ah ! 

Benny jouit dans Dean en tombant sur lui. Le chasseur avait jouit en même temps. Il espérait que son ami avait fini son repas, car tous ses muscles étaient endoloris comme ils l'avaient jamais été, même après une nuit entière de baise, alors que là ça faisait à peine une heure. Sans parler de son cul.

Il sentit les lèvres de son ami poser contre son cou. A cet instant il voulait savoir en quoi c'était exceptionnel de se faire mordre à cet endroit.

-Benny ?  
\- Oui Bro. Merci à toi dit-il en le détachant. 

Le vampire s'enlevait de Dean, il allait se laisser tomber sur le lit, quand son ami l'arrêta. 

\- En quoi c'est exceptionnel de se faire mordre à la jugulaire ? Demanda le chasseur.  
\- Quand on mord un humain, sans le transformer à cet endroit, il n'éprouve aucun brûlure juste du plaisir. Quand on le transforme les crocs sont plus enfoncées donc la brûlure revient mais le plaisir est plus intense. Et quand on devient un vampire cette zone est particulièrement érogène expliqua le vampire.

-Montre-moi dit le chasseur.

Benny s'exécuta et mordit dans la chair tendre. Dean sentir un plaisir inconnu jusque dans tous ses muscles, il les bandaient tout comme son sexe, il se tenait fort aux barreaux, les cuisses ouvertes, son corps était pris d'une décharge électrique comme si la foudre le traversait, il ne mit que quelques secondes à jouir nouveau. Il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, Benny était partit en lui laissant un mot pour le remercier. Dean se doucha rapidement et fila rejoindre son frère et ses amis, il tuèrent le nid de vampire.

Benny et Dean ne se revirent jamais.

Dean continua de chasser jusqu'à sa mort à l'âge de 65 ans, mort lors d'une chasse de vampire. La femme de Dean et ses trois enfants, eux aussi chasseurs perdurent la vie. Ainsi que son frère Sam, sa femme et la cadette de Sam. La fille aînée du cadet des Winchester n'avait jamais voulu suivre le business familiale et était devenu avocate.

Quand à Benny, après la dernière fois où il avait vu Dean, il partit pour la Nouvel Orléans où il rencontra Candy, une vampire. Elle lui apprit à se nourrir d'animaux. Elle était la chef d'un petit nid d'une dizaine de vampires.

Benny apprit la mort de son ami par ses congénères, il tua le nid entièrement sans ne laisser aucune trace, pour pas qu'on s'en prenne à son propre nid. Le vampire n'avait jamais parlé de Dean à Candy, car même si elle refusait de tuer les humains, pour elle une amitié était impossible entre eux. Les vampires étaient les prédateurs, les humains le gibier. Puis comme n'importe quel monstre, elle détestait les chasseurs.

*********  
 **  
Voilà pour cette onzième OS . Alors ce paring vous a plus ? Et OS en général ? Angelyoru défi relevé ou pas ?^^**

 **On se retrouve en juillet, pour la dernière OS . Vous avez jusqu'au 30 juin pour me soumettre vos idées et je choisirais .**

 **Sinon je suis désolée de vous décevoir, vous deviez vous dire en chouette, fini ce calvaire^^ Et bien non j'ai deux autre idées : La première démarrera en août, c'est Angelwoman qui m'a suggérée l'idée en fait il y a quelques années, (je suis que depuis 3 ans sur le site lol), j'avais écrit un cockles Jensen/Misha . Mais voilà avec le recul j'assume par cet écrit, je trouve qu'on devrait pas écrire des fictions sur des personnes réelles (ce n'ai que mon avis et ce n'engage que moi ) . Donc je pense le réécrire , mais en faisant de cette fiction un Destiel .**

 **Le second projet que j'ai en tête depuis des mois mais pas encore écrit une ligne . C'est Jack (le fils de Lucifer, pour ceux et celles qui regarde la saison 13 savent de qui je parle ), qui après avoir tué un humain par accident s'enfuit . Il va rencontrer une humaine et sa famille et vivre comme un adolescent de 17 ans, il va prendre sa première cuite ,se faire des amis et tomber amoureux . Mais voilà les démons vont le retrouver et pour sauver la fille qu'il aime , il va devoir dévoiler ses pouvoirs . Bien sûr elle va prendre peur mais va devoir le suivre pour survivre .Ils vont devoir apprendre à gérer leur relation et faire des choix**

 _ ****_

 **  
**


	12. Chapter 12 : Le Diner

___**UN DINER**_ _ ****_

 _ **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**_ __

 _ **RÈGLE IMPORTANTE : Chaque OS défi devra comporter un couple (trio) différent. Donc impossible par exemple d'avoir deux OS Dean/ Castiel . Mais possible d'avoir une OS Dean/ Castiel et une autre Dean/ Castiel/ Benny. La première OS sous forme de couple, la seconde sous forme de trio. Par contre la forme trio est utilisable une fois. Vous pouvez pas me proposer une Dean/Castiel, Crowley par exemple , si précédemment, une OS Dean/Castiel et une autre OS Dean/ Castiel/ Benny ont été publié**_ _ ****_

 _ **Défi : Vous devez me proposer un couple(trio) et la situation. Cela peut être un couple hétéro, homo (H/H ou F/F) ou trio ( 3 hommes ou 3 femmes ou 2 hommes, 1 femme, ou 2 femmes 1 homme)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Publication : un dimanche par mois .**_ _ ****_

 _ **ATTENTION : Je modifie les couples que je n'écrirais pas donc Dean / Sam et tous les paring cockles**_ _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur :**_ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** _ **Message réponse Angelyoru : Heureuse que cette OS t'as plus, je t'avoue je ne sais jamais si le paring va rester ensemble ou non, la décision est prise au fil de l'écriture . Dans la dernière je te laisse découvrir …  
**_

 _ **Message réponse review Eurus 2 : Merci pour ta review en espérant que la dernière te plaira .**_

 _ **Message réponse review Angelwoman : Merci pour ta review**_

 _ **Message réponse review laamina : Merci pour ta review . Oh t'inquiète pas j'ai quatre projets en tête concernant Supernatural, bien sûr je les ferais au fur et à mesure .**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Et voilà c'est la dernière OS de ce projet ! Voilà le défi que j'ai sélectionné .**_

 _ *****************************************************************************  
Rating M : Lemon Je rappelle que le rating M signifie scène de sexe, violence, langage grossier . Donc ce recueil OS est destiné à un public adulte .**_

 _ **Couples/Trio : Crowley/ Jody**_

 _ **Défi lancé par :**_ **laamina** _ **  
Histoire :**_ **Si lors de leur dîner ensemble, cela c'était prolonger. ( saison 8 épisode 23)** ****

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 *********************************************************************************

Jody Mills avait été inscrite sur un site de rencontre par l'une de ses fille adoptive, Alex. Alex avait été élevée dans un nid de vampire, pour servir d'appât et faciliter la chasse au vampire.

Aujourd'hui Alex est infirmière aux urgences de l'hôpital de Sioux Falls. Elle a déménagée il y a quelques mois avec son petit ami Jay Summers, infirmier au urgence comme elle.

Elle sait qu'Alex s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, la première raison est que en plus de son travail de flic de Sioux Falls, elle va chasser des choses surnaturelles comme les vampires, loup-garou.

Alex se tient éloignée de la chasse, bien sûr elle prévient sa mère adoptive, quand elle voit arriver un blessé de cause pas naturelle.

La seconde raison est de la voir vivre seule dans cette maison, Alex lui a déjà dit qu'elle voudrait bien avoir un beau-père.

Jody a une seconde fille adoptive, Claire Novak, fille de Jimmy Novak, le véhicule de Castiel. Claire contrairement à sa sœur est une vraie tête brûlée, elle chasse seule. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était à Chicago en train de chasser un polymorphe.

Claire peut ne pas donner des nouvelles pendants des semaines et un jour débarquer à la maison.

Donc voilà comment Jody était attablé à un restaurant, vêtu d'une robe bleue, robe qu'Alex avait insisté pour qu'elle achète lors de leur séance shopping de l'après-midi.

La femme était nerveuse, cela datait du siècle dernier quand elle avait eu un rencard et c'était avec son mari. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils discutaient par internet, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. C'est lui qui a proposé qu'ils se voient. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre. L'homme n'était pas en retard, c'était elle qui était sacrément en avance.

Soudain on lui apporta un cocktail.

« Je n'ai rien commandé dit-elle à la serveuse.  
\- C'est un cadeau répondit la serveuse.

Soudain, un homme petit, trapu, les cheveux noir avec une barbe apparu. Cet homme n'était pas spécialement beau au premier abord selon les critères de beauté actuel, mais il avait un charisme qui le rendait particulièrement attirant, Jody tomba tout de suite sous son charme.

\- Jody ? Demande l'homme.  
\- Oui, Fergus ?  
\- Toute à fait.  
Il s'assit en face d'elle, la serveuse apporta la carte.  
\- C'est la première fois que tu fais des rencontres internet ? Demanda Fergus.  
\- Cela se voit tant que ça. Et toi ?  
\- Oui, mais d'habitude je rencontre les femmes dans les bars. Mais disons que j'en ai marre des femmes pour une nuit et je me suis dis par internet peut-être qu'il y aurait des femmes qui veulent aller plus loin. Et toi pourquoi tu t'es inscris ?

La serveuse revient prendre la commande. Jody et Fergus commandèrent la même chose, un steak frite et une bouteille de vin rouge.  
\- C'est ma fille adoptive, Alex qui m'a inscrite, pour elle il est temps que je rencontre quelqu'un. Tu dois me trouver pitoyable reprit Jody.  
\- Vous avez divorcez il y a longtemps ?  
\- Il est décédé.

\- Comme ma femme dit-il en lui prenant les mains.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Cela fait longtemps, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles. Donc tu as une fille adoptive.  
\- Deux en fait. L'autre c'est Claire. Et toi des enfants ?  
\- Un fils, Gavin mais il est mort.  
Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.  
\- J'ai perdu aussi mon fils,Owen, le même jour que j'ai perdu son père...ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture mentit Jody. »

Puis ils discutèrent plus légèrement. En vrai gentleman Fergus régla l'addition.

« Tu veux venir boire un dernier verre, j'habite à côté proposa Jody.  
La femme fut étonnée par son aplomb, sûrement l'alcool qui lui donna ce courage.

\- Ok dit Fergus.  
\- Où est ta voiture ?  
\- Je suis venu en taxi. »

Jody et Fergus franchirent à peine le seuil de la maison de flic, qu'elle se retrouva plaqué contre un mur avec une bouche avide collé à la sienne. L'homme mit fin au baiser. Jody l'attira à l'étage dans sa chambre.

Mais si Fergus s'était montrer pressant au rez-de chaussé, dans cette chambre c'était tout le contraire. Et Jody intérieurement le remercia cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour, elle avait l'impression que c'était une première fois.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement, leurs mains découvrirent leurs corps à travers leurs vêtements.

Il remonta doucement la robe et caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses et remontait la robe au fur et à mesure de ses caresses. Jody quand à elle, avait la tête nichée dans son cou, son odeur si viril l'enivrait, elle gémissait aussi sous ses caresses, la femme se colla à son amant. Elle partit à la découverte de ce corps d'homme en passant ses mains sous sa chemise.

Fergus embrassait son épaule, pendant qu'il continuait à remonter sa robe, il était arrivé au niveau de sa poitrine et titillait ses tétons. L'homme mordit l'épaule de sa partenaire quand celle-ci lui mordit l'oreille.

Il l'empoigna sous les fesses et la fit asseoir sur lui. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. L'un de ses bras autour de sa taille et son autre main dans sa chevelure.

\- Oh Jody gémit son partenaire.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau à l'épaule en remontant vers son cou. La femme pencha sa tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès, sans se rendre compte leur sexes se frôlaient à travers leurs vêtements, se qui leur fit pousser des cris de plaisirs.

\- Oh putain, Jody !  
\- Fergus gémit-elle.

Fergus débarrassa Jody de sa robe, elle le débarrassa de son T-shirt. Son amant reprit possession de sa bouche, leur baiser était plus fiévreux que le premier, en même temps il fit descendre les bretelles de son soutien-gorge pour dévoiler sa poitrine.

Il l'admira, elle se sentais mal à l'aise. Cela faisait des années qu'un homme l'avait pas regardé, sa poitrine était petite et tombait suite à l'allaitement.

L'homme sentit le malaise de sa partenaire.

\- Ils sont magnifiques Jody, comme le reste de ton corps. Tu es une femme superbe.

Elle lui sourit, rassurée.

Son partenaire les embrassa tendrement, ses mains à elle étaient autour de sa nuque et elle se cambra maintenue par des bras forts.

\- Fergus gémit-elle.

Puis elle sentis la bouche ou plutôt le bout de la langue, lécher son téton gauche.

\- Oh Fergus! Cria t-elle.

Son amant fit la même chose à l'autre, il alternait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un désir aussi puissant venant d'une femme, ce qui faisait que décuplé le sien.

\- Fergus ! Fergus !

Jody ondula, se cambra, ses mains maintenaient la tête de son partenaire contre sa poitrine. Son intimité s'humidifiait.

L'homme allongea sa compagne sur le lit, il l'admira, il la trouva superbe. Il fit glisser sa petite culotte, elle l'aida en soulevant ses fesses.

Puis il repartit à l'assaut de sa poitrine avec sa bouche. Il prit l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche, ses mains remontaient le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches. Celles de Jody caressaient son dos où plutôt le griffait et elle descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses où elle lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer suivit, puis ses mains remontèrent au niveau des épaules de son compagnon. Sa bouche quand à elle avait reprit sa place dans le cou de son amant.

\- Jody gémit-il en faisant descendre sa bouche le long de son corps.  
\- Fergus gémit-elle en soulevant son corps sous le contact de la bouche de mon amant.

Son corps était un brasier, aussi brûlant que les flammes de l'enfer. Chaque fibre était tendu de plaisir, prit dans l'élan de la passion, elle le fit basculer et elle prit rageusement possession de sa bouche, pendant que ses mains parcouraient tendrement chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses mains à lui étaient perdus dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, dans le creux de ses reins. Leurs corps ondulaient, chaque contact de leurs sexes, les électrisaient.

Fergus était fou sous les caresses, les baisers de cette humaine, il n'avait pas connu un degré de folie, depuis des siècles quand il avait été torturé par Alistair.

Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort depuis qu'il était devenu démon.

Puis Jody descendit ses lèvres vers son cou, pendant qu'elle continuait à caresses son corps. Sa bouche à lui était perdue dans le creux du cou de Jody en gémissant son nom comme une prière. 

Ensuite, elle embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps virile, elle découvrit le goût de sa peau qu'elle adorait.

\- Jody gémit son amant.

Il la fit basculer sur le lit, il l'embrassa tendrement tout en faisant remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, jusqu'à sa hanche. Puis il descendit sa bouche vers sa poitrine et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Ce simple contact, emporta Jody elle agrippa ses cheveux, criant son nom. La femme se cambra instantanément et elle sentit son intimité s'humidifier encore plus. Son amant parcourut son corps de ses lèvres, qu'il remplaça vite par sa langue.

\- Fergus ! Fergus !

Il descendit sa bouche à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, il alternait, baiser et coups de langue.

-Oh oui Fergus !

L'homme remarqua que ses coups de langues avaient plus effets sur sa compagne, donc il les intensifia. Jody écarta les cuisses, elle se cambra, son corps était déjà un brasier, elle se consumait de plaisir.

Elle pensa avoir atteint le point de plaisir culminant, mais elle sus qu'elle se trompa, quand Fergus plia ses jambes et insinua sa langue à l'intérieur de son intimité. Au début c'était une sensation bizarre, puis soudain elle sentit des vagues de chaleur, des décharges de plaisir l'envahir. 

\- Fergus ! Fergus …Haleta-t-elle.

Les décharges de plaisir étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, plus intense, Jody savait qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'orgasme.

\- Fe .. Fer… Fergus je veux ...te sentir en moi.  
Son amant arrêta et se positionna doucement à l'entrée de son intimité.  
\- ça va ? lui demanda t-il  
\- Oui.  
Il entra plus profondément et bougea lentement du bassin, elle sentie une douleur. Il le vit et embrassa ses seins, il avait remarqué que c'était une zone particulièrement érogène chez son amante. Cela la détendit.  
\- C'est bon continue dit Jody.  
Il continua à entrer lentement en elle et la douleur fut remplacer très vite par un sentiment de plaisir.  
\- Fergus plus vite.  
\- Bien, Darling.

Ils furent emporter tous les deux, par l'extase. Jody sentit des bras s'enlacer, elle s'endormit immédiatement.

Crowley quand à lui rentra en Enfer.

Le lendemain matin, Jody fut déçue qu'il ne soit pas rester et qu'il ne lui avait pas laisser ses coordonnées.

 **5 ans plus tard**

Jody Mills avait été contacté par Sam, comme tous les amis chasseurs, pour combattre Michael qui avait prit possession du corps de Dean et menaçait de détruire ce monde, comme il l'avait fait dans une autre réalité.

Sam lui présenta sa mère, Jack, le néphélim fils de Lucifer, Gabriel, les chasseurs venu de l'autre côté et elle retrouva un Bobby, mais qui n'était pas « Son Bobby ». Bien sûr sa fille Claire était là, même sa fille Alex s'était joint à eux.

Jay avait prit ses jambes à son cou, quand il avait vu sa petite amie avec l'aide de Claire, terrasser un nid de vampire.

Mais elle fut surprise, non estomaquée, quand Sam lui présenta Crowley, le roi de l'Enfer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Crowley débarqua dans sa chambre.

« Salut Darling.

\- Tu n'a pas intérêt d'en parler !  
-Quoi tu regrettes d'avoir prit ton pied avec un démon, en plus le roi de l'Enfer.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu savais qui j'étais?

\- Oui je savais qui tu étais. Tu devais me servir de monnaie d'échange pour éviter que ces trouduc ferme la porte des Enfers avec les tablettes.  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
Crowley savait pourquoi, elle avait réveillée l'étincelle d'humanité qui sommeillait en lui. Il paraît qu'un humain en devenant démon garde un fragment d'âme.  
-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Répéta Jody en le frappant.  
-Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi avoua le roi de l'Enfer. »

Jody fut interloquée, Crowley l'embrassa, la femme répondit au baiser et ils partirent pour une nuit d'amour d'Enfer !

 **Epilogue**

Jody et Crowley après des années à se cacher, trouvèrent un monde alternatif où ils étaient tous les deux humains, où ils puissent vieillir ensemble. Bien sûr cela incluait un sacrifice pour Jody, se faire passer pour morte dans ce monde et ne jamais revoir les siens, mais elle savait ses filles heureuses.

Alex était revenu à une vie normale, elle était chef infirmière du service des urgence. Elle était marié à un médecin, ils avaient quatre filles.

Claire était toujours chasseuse, dans un clan de filles, elles étaient cinq. Sa fille vivait une histoire amour avec l'une d'elle, Elena, un sorcière wiccan qui avait le pouvoir empathie et de télékinésie.

********************************************************************

 **Merci à Angelyoru, Angelwoman, Microfish;Ydriel, laamina,PrincessFraya, Wolfie Miami,  
Kath-mange-des-patates,Ignis08,colletterzg,Eurus 2 pour vos reviews, car c'est vous qui m'avez motivé à continuer ce projet et me motiver pour les futurs .**

 **Merci à celles qui m'ont proposé vos défis ,d'avoir jouer le jeu, c'était très plaisant à relever.**

 **Maintenant parlons futur, le prochain projet s'intitulera « Tu me manques ». C'est le réécriture d'un cockes Jensen/Misha que j'ai supprimé car je n'assume pas . Donc je vais le réécrire avec le paring Destiel . Des éléments seront un peu modifier pas rapport à l'écrit original et j'ai décidé inclure des point de vu Dean, Castiel . Publication en août . Cette fiction sera en deux parties comme originale .**

 **Si vous avez aimer cette fiction, vous serez peut-être intéresser par mes autres fictions.**

 **FICTIONS FANDOM : SUPERNATURAL (DESTIEL)**

 _* OS « C'est pas gagné »_ **( UA /Teen)  
*** _OS « Dean tais-toi ! »_ **( Univers Supernatural / première fiction )  
** _* OS « je m'abandonne »_ **( UA/PWP)  
*** _OS « Le bracelet magique »_ **( Univers Supernatural )  
** _* OS «La rupture »_ **( UA/ notre monde)  
*** _OS « Les retrouvailles_ **( UA/suite OS « la rupture »)  
** _* Fiction « le choix_ **( UA/omégaverse)**

 _ *****_ _Recueil OS « Une Hot année Destiel »_ **( différents univers)**

 **  
** **FICTIONS SUPERNATURAL : Autres Paring**

 _* OS «Infidélités »_ **( UA /Dean-Benny)  
* **_Fiction « un amour Démoniaque »_ **( Univers Supernatural / Charlie/Ruby )  
* **_Recueil OS « Une Année sexy »_ **( différents univers et différents paring)  
* **_Fiction « Et Si »_ **( Univers Supernatural /Sam/Jess)**

 ****

 **Je publie aussi sur d'autres fandoms**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Dark Angel**

 ***** _Fiction « Une inconnue »_ **( Univers Dark Angel / Alec/OC )  
** _ **Info : Le personnage d'Alec est interprété par Jensen Ackles**_

 **** **FICTIONS FANDOMS : Divergente (fiction en cours de publication)**

 _ **Info : Toutes mes fictions Divergente, sont des Eric/OC. Le personnage d'Eric est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction « Mon amour mon ennemi »_ **( Univers Divergente / point de vu OC )  
* **_Fiction « Mon amour mon ennemi- Version Eric »_ **( Univers Divergente / point de vu Eric )**

 ***** _Fiction « Daniella Eaton...Nikita Audacieuse»_ **( Univers Divergente)  
* **_Fiction « Aimer un Eric»_ **( UA/notre monde)**

 **FICTIONS FANDOMS : Divergente (fiction terminée)**

 ***** _Fiction « Désir Audacieux »_ **( Univers Divergente)** **  
** ***** _Fiction « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité»_ **( Univers Divergente)  
* **_Fiction « Un amour plein ironie»_ **( UA/notre monde)  
**

 ****

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Spartacus (fiction terminée)**

 _ **Info : Le personnage de Varro est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction « le gladiateur et la princesse»_ **( Univers Spartacus / Varro/OC)  
**  
 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Die hard (fiction publication août)**

 _ **Info : Le personnage de John Mc Clane Junior alias Jack est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction sans nom_ **( Univers die Hard / Jack/OC)  
** ****

 ****


	13. Réponse review Guest

**Reponse Review Guest**

 **Coucou,**

 **Heureuse que cette fiction t'as plus, en espérant te retrouver sur mon prochain**

 **projet « tu me manques » ou lire tes reviews sur mes anciens projets**

 **Bon Dimanche**

 **Courtney Ackles**


	14. Réponse review Angelyoru

**Reponse Review Angelyoru**

 **Coucou,**

 **Heureuse que tu as aimé cette dernière fiction , merci aussi pour ta fidélité et tes idées de défi . En espérant te revoir sur le projet futur « tu me manques »**

 **Bon Dimanche**

 **Courtney Ackles**


	15. Réponse review angelwoman

**Reponse ReviewAngel Woman**

 **Coucou,**

 **Heureuse que tu as aimé cette dernière fiction .**

 **Pour l'instant je ne sais pas si je publierais des OS comme ça dans le futur . J'ai quatre projets pour les mois ,années à venir en tête:**

 **\- « Tu me manques » - Two Shot  
\- « Jack » fictions je ne sais pas encore nombre de chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le premier chapitre .  
\- « Dans la peau », fiction Destiel d chapitres, j'ai commencé à écrire le premier chapitre,mais pour l'instant en pause .  
\- « My Boss, My Girlfriend », fiction Ruby/Charlie d chapitres, j'ai commencé aussi à écrire le premier chapitre, mais pour l'instant en pause**

 **Mais si tu aimes les OS sexy ( j'ai oublié d'en parler ou plutôt l'écrire lors de ce dernier chapitre ), j'ai mon propre projet écriture « Amour et Erotisme », ce des OS avec différentes situation de sexe d'un couple . Pour l'instant les deux premières sont des couples hétéros, mais je pense qu'il y aura des couples lesbiens et gays . Ce projet est publié sur Wattpad . Mon pseudo est CourtneyAckles1988**

 **Voilà si cela t'intéresse d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil, ou même les autres .**

 **Bon Dimanche**

 **Courtney Ackles**


End file.
